Se liberer pour mieux s'aimer
by Yogane
Summary: Ancien titre: Se liberer.Quand tout s'ecroule, quand tout semble aller de travers. Que feras Draco, fiancé a une sang pure alors que son coeur ne bats que pour une seule personne.SLASH
1. La face cachée du miroir

Se liberer.  
  
Par Densetsu Yogane.  
  
Encore un coup, un de plus et la jeune femme tomba loudement au sol. Ce n'etait pas la premiere foisque ca lui arrivait mais elle faisait tout ce qui etait en son pouvoir pour proteger son enfant. Il était sa raison d'exister sans lui, plus rien ne valait la peine... plus rien.  
  
Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un jeune homme de 17ans se jeter sur elle.  
  
"Père, arretez. Je vous en prie..." Cria le garcon qui tenait fermement le  
corps de sa mère.  
  
"Vas dans ta chambre... DE SUITE". Dit le père en prenant son fils par le  
col de sa chemise.  
  
Le garcon essaya de se detacher mais peine perdue, son père était plus fort. Son géniteur le jeta litteralement de la chambre et verouilla la porte.  
  
Le garcon entendit son père detacher sa ceinture, il savait bien ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était toujours la même chose. Pourtant jamais son paternal n'avait poser la main sur lui, une petite giffle de temps à autre... rien de plus.  
  
Il entendit sa mère hurler, le premier coup de ceinturon venait de s'abattre et le garcon sera les poings. Il se jura de lui faire payer un jour.  
  
"Je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais donner des idées pareilles à mon fils."  
Un autre claquement se fit entendre. "JE dis à Mon héritier comment il  
doit agir, qui il doit frequenter ou pas et même les putains qu'il doit  
s'envoyer. Compris?"  
  
Les roustes et autres "aller et retour" ne cessaient de tomber. "COMPRIS?"  
"Oui. J'ai compris..." Gemit la femme.  
  
"Bien." Sourit le mari en la relevant sans la moindre douceur, il a jeta  
sur le lit et releva la robe de sa femme. "Ma chérie, je veux que lorsque  
je te prendrai, tu gemisses mon nom, tu le hurles et me demande de  
continuer" Tout en disant cela, il enlevait la culotte de sa femme.  
  
L'epoux écarta les cuisses de sa femme et la penetra violemment. Les larmes de la jeune femme blonde coulaient à flots. Elle avait tellement honte... tellement. Les "vas et viens" de son conjoint étaient brutaux, bestiaux cependant si elle voulait que sa souffrance finissent, elle se devait de simuler. "Oui... continues...Lucius..."  
  
Draco qui était deriere la porte serra les poings à sang. Bon dieu qu'il haissait son géniteur car comment pouvait on appeler ça, un père?  
  
Le jeune serpentard se laissa glisser contre la porte en pleure. Un malefoy ne pleure pas. Disait une voix dans sa tête. D'un geste rageur, il effaca les larmes traitresses et attendit que le calvaire s'arrete.  
  
Les secondes semblaient être devenue des minutes alors que celles-ci semblaient être des heures. Soudain, le jeune malefoy entendit la porte s'ouvrir et alla se cacher dans la chambre d'à coté.  
  
Lucius Malefoy sortit de la chambre la tête haute, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds platine pourtant au lieu de continuer sa route, il s'arreta. Draco stoppa sa respiration et devant aussi blanc qu'un linge. Les pas de son père s'approchait dangereusement. Il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et laisser apparaitre le grand Lucius Malefoy.  
  
"Tiens donc, mon fils quelle surprise de te voir ici..."  
  
Draco baissa la tête.  
  
"Un Malefoy ne baisse JAMAIS la tête même s'il se trouve à un endroit où  
il ne devrait pas être..." Son geniteur releva le menton de son enfant. On  
pouvait lire dans les yeux de Draco de la peur. "Ta mère avait mérité sa  
punition, fils. Elle n'a pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non. Je  
suis ton père et c'est moi qui decide ce qui est bon pour mon fils ou  
non. N'ai je pas raison?"  
  
"Vous avez parfaitement raison, Père." La voix du jeune serpentard ne  
silla pas une seule seconde.  
  
"Crois tu que j'ai été trop dur dans la punition de ta mère, mon fils?"  
  
"Non, Père. C'était mérité..."  
  
"Bien, mon fils. Suis moi." Le ton de Lucius était sans réplique.  
  
La tête baisse, Draco suivit son géniteur. Il se haissait pour avoir dis cela. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa mère approuvait. soit le bon petit serpentard qu'il veut que tu sois, mon chéri mais lorsqu'il n'est pas là, suis toujours ton coeur.   
  
Lucius et son fils arrivèrent dans leur salon, son père se retourna violemment.  
  
"Draco, tu es mon fils et quoique puisse te dire ta mère. Tu es sous Mon  
autorité. TU deviendras mangemort que tu le veuilles ou non. Est-ce que  
tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire?"  
  
"Oui, père." Lucius passa une main sur la joue de son fils et sourit.  
  
Il se retourna et d'un geste souple fit apparaitre un portoloin.  
  
"Père, serais ce malvenu de vous demander ou nous allons?"  
  
"le manoir Greendale. Le maitre organise une fête en l'honneur des  
nouveaux venus. Bien entendu, ta fiancée sera là. Tu pourras prendre un  
peu de bon temps... Tu sembles fort crispé aujourd'hui, mon fils. Ca te  
fera du bien."  
  
Aucunes emotions n'étaient apparues sur le visage de Draco mais a l'interieur de lui, il hurlait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette fête alors que sa mère avait besoin de lui et qui plus est, il ne voulait pas voir cette idiote, sa fiancée. Une sang pure, bien entendu mais d'une bétise à pleurer. Sonia Lovna. Elle avait 15 ans, soit 2ans plus jeune que lui.  
  
Son père posa une main sur son dos ce qui le fit tout de suite sortir de ses pensées et il passa le portoloin. Il fut vite rejoinds par son père.  
  
Les deux Malefoy – Père et fils – entrèrent dans la grande salle de reception, Draco ne put faire un pas de plus qu'une furie aux cheveux noirs se jetta sur lui.  
  
"Draco, mon amour. Tu es en retard, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais  
pasvenir. Tu sembles un peu palot, tu vas bien? Je suis si heureuse de  
voir! Mère, n'arrête pas de parler de ta futur initiation, tu te rends  
compte? Tu vas devenir un mangemort! Et pas n'importe lequel, tu aurais  
une des plus haute place! Oh Dray, je suis si heureuse de te..." Draco lui  
cloua le bec en l'embrassant, pas qu'il aime tant l'embrasser mais  
c'etait la seule facon efficace de la faire terre. Il passa une main dans  
ses longs cheveux de jeais.  
  
"ohhh, Lucius. Je te l'avais dis qu'on avait fait un bon choix." Ria  
Thomas Lovna, le pere de la Charmante fiancée de Draco. "Ce future  
mariage promet d'être heureux."  
  
"Certes... Excuse moi, Thomas mais je dois m'entretenir avec notre maitre à  
propos de mon fils." Lucius se retourna vers Draco. "Oh Draco, n'epuise  
pas trop cette demoiselle."  
  
Draco ne put s'empecher de rougir à l'ordre déguisé de son paternel. Sonia l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers la piste de danse ou celle-ci se frottait et se collait à lui. Le prince des serpentards auraient voulu la pousser ou la giffler mais elle n'etait pas une des salopes de Poudlard et encore moins, une sang de bourbe. Il se devait d'etre courtois et de se conduire tel un gentleman avec elle.  
  
"Alors mon chéri, tu es bien silencieux?" Draco regarda sa fiancée dans  
les yeux, elle avait des yeux magnifiques... deux emeraudes. Draco sourit  
doucement.  
  
"Je profite de ta presence, Sonia." Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou de la  
jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
Le Coeur de Draco s'emballait, non pas parce qu'il aimait l'embrasser mais parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à la personne qui l'aimait, il s'imaginait danser avec elle, que c'etait son cou qu'il embrassait. Si son père savait... si son père savait qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre... Un Malefoy n'aime pas, il prend les filles qu'il desire posseder et les abandonne comme les putains qu'elles sont. Mais s'il savait qu'il ne revait que de cette personne, le possesseur de ces yeux verts. Oh oui s'il savait, il le tuerait.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre. J'espere que vous avez aimé, petits commentaires? Bisous a tous. 


	2. Pas comme lui

Désolée, je viens de m'apercevoir que ce que j'avais ecris en italique ne fonctionnait pas… et qui plus est, je ne sais po comment arranger cette m.

Chapitre 2.

Draco se lacha doucement la jeune femme et s'excusa poliment. Il partit vers le buffet, boire un petit verre de champagne le ferait certainement apprécier un peu plus cette soirée. Il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à sa mère, souffrante et seule dans leur grand manoir.

Il s'assit loin des mangemorts, recherchant un peu de calme et de solitude. Neanmois cela s'avera, plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Un jeune homme de son age et qu'il connaissait très bien s'approcha tout sourire de lui.

" Eh bien, notre beau prince nous faait l'honneur de sa presence." S'esclaffa son camarade de classe.

" La ferme, Zabini."

" Ouh, mon petit prince, qui t'a mis de cette humeur? Ta salope, enfin je veux dire, Sonia ne t'a pas satisfait?" gloussa Blaise en passant une main dans le cou du garcon.

" Blaise…" Répliqua le jeune heritier Malefoy. " Ce que je fais avec _ma fiancée _ne te regarde pas le moins du monde!…" La main de Blaise descendait doucement mais surement vers le membre viril de Draco. "… et je n'ai absolument pas envie de toi ce soir! Suis je bien assez clair?"

Blaise blanchit. " Mais, ca te derangeait pas l'année passé de me prendre quand tu en avais besoin…" il serra les dents. "… Je me laissais faire… pour te faire plaisir. Merde, Malefoy! J'en ai marre de tes caprices, je veux te sentir en moi comme l'année passée."

Draco se leva, il affichait un sourire sadique: " Blaise, si tu veux passer…du bon temps avec quelqu'un regarde autour de toi. il y en a pleins qui ne demande que ca! Qui plus est, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te laisser faire, tu pouvais dire non." Draco s'approcha dangereusement du garcon. " De toute façon, tu aimais ça. Si je mettais pas un sort d'insonorisation, t'aurais reveille tout Poudlard avec tes gemissements… ALORS VIENS PAS DIRE QUE JE T'AI FORCE! Bon j'ai ma chère fiancée à voir."

Il laissa Zabini en plan, pétrifié par ce que venait de lui dire le jeune prince. Il chercha du regard Sonia et la vit en pleine conversation avec une autre fille qui semblait encore plus idiote qu'elle. Sonia était spécialement en beauté aujourd'hui, elle portrait un longue robe verte bouffante aux reflets argentés. Sa longue chevelure noire tombait gracieusement dans son dos. Il n'y avait pas de doute, sa fiancée était merveilleuse…physiquement car mentalement, elle était d'une stupidité sans borne. Pourtant, elle n'était pas blonde…

Draco s'approcha silencieusement de Sonia et posa ses mains sur sa taille. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna en posant une main sur sa poitrine. " Ohh Draco, tu m'as fais peur… Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Je parlais justement de toi avec…"

"VIENS!" coupa Draco. Il prit la main de sa _future femme _et l'emmena vers la piste de danse.

" Mais je n'ai pas fini ma conversation…"

"Maintenant tu l'as finie." Le ton de Draco était sans réplique. Ce qui agacait le plus Draco chez Sonia s'était sa faculté à parler pour ne rien dire… a tous instants.

" Où on va?" murmura-t'elle.

" On va encore danser… Et après, on ira dans ta chambre."

" Oh oui et je te montrerai ma nouvelle collection de cartes. J'ai réussi à avoir Lopie Darnom, tu sais qui c'est? C'était une des plus célèbre serpentard après Serpentard, lui-même bien entendu. Tu savais qu'elle avait été sa maitresse pendant des années."

Draco se mordit la lèvre. A ce moment précis, il se demandait comment la faire taire sans paraitre impoli ou être vulgaire… En plus qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve parfois.

La musique s'eleva dans la pièce et Draco devint vert. _UNE VALSE… Non mais je suis maudit aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible…Je deteste les valses… _

" … Draco? Alors tu veux bien?"

" Tu disais…'chérie'?"

" Je te demandais si tu avais la carte de Rowena Serdaigle…" _ Toujours avec ses stupides cartes celle-l_

" Chérie… Je…"_ Me contrefous de tes stupides cartes. _"n'en fais pas la collection."

Elle ne dit rien de plus, Draco la vit baisser le regard mais ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la faire danser, tourner, virevolter au rythme de la musique.

_ Au moins, elle sait danser… _Soupira Draco._ … et plutot bien._

Les danses s'enchainèrent. Tantot plus rythmées tantot plus douce. Sonia se colla doucement à Draco lors du Slow et le jeune homme caressa le dos de la jeune femme, appréciant les formes généreuses de la jeune fille.

Et la musique s'estompa doucement, signifiant la fin de la chanson. Draco murmura alors a l'oreille de Sonia: "Alors? Tu me montres ta chambre?"

" Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié." Gloussa la jeune fille. " Je te montrerai ma collection!"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. " Ouais, tu me montreras ca en vitesse entre un "vas et viens"." Susurra le jeune Malefoy.

Sa fiancée le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas l'allusion à peine voilée de son copain. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et le conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Draco commencait à s'impatienter, se demandant si la jeune fille savait où elle allait ou si elle s'était perdue. Ce qui était possible vu l'enorme manoir.

Ils arriverent enfin devant une lourde porte, Sonia l'ouvrit. Draco ne put s'empecher de grimacer. Cette chambre était… enfin c'était une chambre de fille. Il y avait plusieurs posters de **beaux **sorciers, peluches et autres gadgets parfaitement inutiles. Sonia se retourna souriante vers Draco: "Assied toi! Je cherche mes cartes!"

Draco grogna silencieusement. Elle revint rapidement avec sa collection et s'installa sur le lit à coté du jeune homme.

" Tiens, regarde! C'est la carte de Dumbledor." _ ce vieux fou à une carte à lui? _" Et là, c'est Nicolas Flamel!"

" Ouais… Merveilleux." Rala Draco. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Sonia.

" Oooh, j'avais oublié Morganne la fée. Elle est belle, non?" Draco souffla doucement.

" Elle n'est pas… aussi belle que toi." murmura Draco en poussant la jeune femme sur le dos.

Draco caressa la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait. Il se mit sur la jeune fille et frotta son corps contre elle. Il pouvait sentir son erection douloureuse dans son pantalon. Sa main glissa entre les cuisses de sa fiancée et fit entrer un doigt dans son intimate. Il sentit Sonia se tendre pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il abandonna les levres de la jeune fille pour s'interesser aux seins de la jeune demoiselle.

" Draco…" Elle essaya de repousser son fiancé quand elle sentit un autre doigt entrer en elle. "DRACO!" Cria t'elle en essayant de se liberer de son emprise.

" QUOI?" Fit il assez mecontent d'etre arreter un plein milieu de ce qu'il faisait.

" Tu crois pas qu'on devrait…"

" Non! On ne va pas regarder tes cartes. Je vais te prendre et après je rentrerai!"

" S'il te plait…" Dit elle alors que sa voix se brisait. "…non!"

" Comment ca 'non'? Tu te fous de moi, j'espere!"

Sonia commenca a pleurer. " Je veux pas… Je ne suis pas prête!" Draco quant à lui commenca a rire, d'un rire amer!

" TU N'ES PAS PRETE!" hurla t'il. " ET MOI, TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS PRET POUR CE QUE MON PERE VEUT! CROIS TU QUE JE VEUX TOUJOURS FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT QUE JE FASSE? HEIN! NAN MAIS C'EST VRAI, QU'EST CE QUE TU CROYAIS EN M'AMENANT DANS TA CHAMBRE? T'ES VRAIMENT STUPIDE OU QUOI?"

Sonia commenca à débattre en sentant Draco lui retirer ses vetements. _ j'agis vraiment comme mon père! Qu'est ce que mère dirait si elle savait ce que j'agissais exactement comme lui? Que je faisais subir la même chose qu'elle à une autre personne alors qu'elle fait tout pour me proteger… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Pere sera fou de rage s'il l'apprend! _

D'un coup Draco s'arreta regardant la jeune femme morte de peur devant lui completement nue. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se releva du lit.

" Habilles toi! Si mon père ou le tien te demande si tu as passé un bon moment, tu diras que tu n'as jamais ete aussi comblé de ta vie! COMPRIS?" il avait hurlé ce dernier mot.

"…D'accord." Dit elle encore tremblante. Draco la regarda s'habiller. _ Il n'avait pas pu… La voir en larmes et humiliées de la sorte avait été au dessus de ses forces. _

Le prince des serpentards se racla la gorge. "Hm… Tu veux aller danser ou…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la jeune femme pleura silencieusement.

Il s'avanca doucement pres de Sonia et posa une main reconfortante sur le dos. Elle sursauta et draco se mordit la levre. Sa mere avait des fois les memes reactions lorsque son pere la touchait. Il alla se placer devant la jeune femme et s'accroupit.

_" _Pere… Pere voulait que nous soyons unis cette nuit… Si tu ne dis rien, alors nous prendrons notre temps. Hm…" il effaca une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. "…J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Sonia."

Sonia le regarda droit dans les yeux surprises. " C'est la premiere fois… la premiere fois que tu m'appelles Sonia."

Draco ne put s'empecher de sourire. "Alors… de quoi parlais tu avec la fille avant que je te kidnappe pour danser avec moi?"

Elle rougit et Draco ne put s'empecher de penser qu'a ce moment précis elle était magnifique.

" De toi…" Souffla t'elle.

" DE MOI? Qu'a t'elle dis sur moi? Que j'etais un dieu dote d'une grande intelligence… Un peu con des fois mais gentil comme meme?"

Ce fut la premiere fois qu'il entendit Sonia rire. Ce n'etait pas un gloussement stupide comme il en avait pris l'habitude. C'était un vrai rire, un rire qui venait du Coeur.

" C'est à peu pres ca. En fait beaucoup de filles envient ma… Position… Etre la fiancée du grand prince des serpentards fils de Lucius Malefoy est une grande chance. Surtout que tu es aussi un des plus beau garcon du…cercle."

Draco s'avanca doucement vers elle et deposa un chaste baiser sur ses levres. Il se leva et allait partir quand Sonia lui prit la main.

" On pourrait peut etre retourner faire une dernière danse. Avant que tu t'en ailles… Enfin si ca te dis?"

" Mais avec plaisir, gente demoiselle."


	3. Rentrée Difficile

Se libérer.

Chapitre 3

La fin des vacances arriva à grand pas. Draco avait gardé le contact avec Sonia et ils avaient créés des liens d'amitiés. Il savait ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, ses ambitions, ses rêves et cauchemars, ses peurs et espoirs. Sonia lui avait même avoué que devenir la femme d'un mangemort lui effrayait extremement car elle voyait comment sa mère était soumise à son père qui plus est elle ne voulait pas suivre le lord. Draco n'avait rien dit, juste écouté et ensuite, il l'avait réprimandé pour lui avoir dit ca. c'etait en fait maladroit et peu prudent de dire cela au fils du bras droit du lord noir.

Draco entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, sa mère se tenait devant lui, un demi sourire au lèvre.

-"mon chéri, il est 7.00... Nous allons à la gare, ton train t'attends. D'apres Lucius, tu risques d'avoir une tres bonne surprise. Lucius est fier de toi... Il est... je pense qu'il est heureux que son fils se soit lié avec Sonia."

"Mère..."

"Je n'irai pas à la gare aujourd'hui, Draco..."

"Mère, laissez moi vous expliqué!!"

"Il n'a rien à expliqué, mon fils... J'ai echoué dans mon role de mère... Pourtant ce ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas, mon fils. Je vous protégerai quelques soit le chemin que vous désirez prendre... Même si vous avez choisi la voie des tenebres..." Sans plus un mot, elle partit.

"MERE!" Draco vit sa mere s'en fermer dans sa chambre. A ce moment précis, il aurait voulu courir et lui avouer la vérité, qu'il s'était lié avec Sonia mais pas par la force, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'etait lié, oui, mais d'amitié.

Il fit appelé un elfe qui prit tout ces effets et rejoint son père dans le salon. Le chemin entre sa chambre et le salon sembla interminable. Il laissa sa mère à une vie de souffrance et avec l'impression que tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris n'avait qu'été vain. Oui, il avait pris sa decision.

Sa sixième année serait différente. Il aura des amis, de vrais amis pas des larbins comme Crabbe et Goyle, et plus important encore, il suivrait ce que lui dicterait son coeur. Sa mère sera fière de son fils.

"Ah, te voila enfin... Ta mère se sent mal... Elle ne viendra pas avec nous..." Dit Lucius d'un ton trop désolé pour que sa sonne vrai.

"Très bien, père. Nous devons y allé, je ne desire pas rater mon train."

Lucius suivit de son fils entrèrent dans une limousine qui se mit en route pour la gare. Le trajet se fit en silence. Draco comme tout les 1er septembre était extrement anxieux mais comme tout bon Malefoy, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

"Fils..." Draco sursauta au ton froid de son père.

"Père?"

"Lors des prochaines vacances de noel, le lord et moi-même avons decide d'un commun accord qu'il sera grand temps pour toi de rejoindre le lord dans son... combat." Draco sentit son sang se glacer. " Bien entendu, j'attends de toi une tenue exmplaire à Poudlard ainsi qu'une bonne maitrise dans les potions que tu vas apprendre avec Severus car tu devras faire tes preuves devant notre maitre bien aimé..."

"Je comprends tout à fait, père." La voiture s'arreta et Draco sortit. Son père l'arreta: "Oh Draco, aucune excuse ne sera acceptée..." Et la voiture partit, laissant Draco seul avec son désespoir.

Il poussa son chariot avec ses affaires vers la voie 9 ¾ et attendit le train. Il vit les premiers sorciers arriver, principalement des premieres années. Il ne put s'empecher de grimacer en voyant les Weasley au grand complet. Il avait toujours été étonnée par le nombre d'enfants qu'avait produit Mme Weasley. Son père lui avait dit un jour que c'était les pauvres qui avait de nombreux enfants par contre sa mère lui avait murmuré à l'oreille alors qu'elle le bercait un soir d'orage que c'etait parce qu'ils s'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils avaient eu autant d'enfants, une sorte de gage d'amour. Aujourd'hui, il sut qui avait raison voir cette femme main dans la main avec son mari dire au revoir a tout leurs enfants, lui brisait le coeur. _Oui... un gage d'amour. Mère, je suis navré d'avoir ouvert les yeux que maintenant._

"Tiens Malefoy, Papa et Maman t'ont déjà abandonné. Pauvre petit fils de riche, va!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Est ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé?" Dit la mère en tirant l'oreille de son fils. "Non, je ne crois pas. Excuse toi, Ronald." Ron grimaca, jeta un oeil à sa mère et Draco le vit abandonné devant le regard couroucé de la petite dame.

"Excuse moi, Malefoy..." grogna t'il.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Weasley..."

"RON"

Draco vit le rouquin se retourné et rougir furieusement lorsqu'une furie se jeta dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué!! Harry n'est pas la? Oh, j'ai trouvé un superbe livre sur l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard!"

"'Mione, tu m'etouffes. Harry n'est pas là, il est déjà a Poudlard..."

"A Poudlard ?"

"O.F. et autres problemes concernant Lunard et Patmol." Murmura Ron en l'emmenant plus loin.

Draco entra dans un wagon et s'affala sur le siege. Quelques minutes plus tard, Crabe et Goyle entrèrent saluant chaleureusement leur cher prince des serpentard. Par contre, l'accueil fut glacial avec Blaise Zabini.

"Draco, devines quoi!"

"Je ne suis pas encore devin Crabbe!"

"Goyle et moi seront initié Durant les vacances de noel! C'est pas merveilleux, on pourra servir activement le lord!"

"C'est merveilleux." Repondit Draco, ironique. _Pressé de devenir les toutous de Voldemort! Pff, affligeant. Et moi qui fait tout pour retarder l'echéance..._"Eh bien, Zabini... Toujours faché?"

"Vas te faire foutre, Malefoy!"

"Désolé pas aujourd'hui et tu sais bien que c'est plutot l'inverse..." Draco lui fit un geste plus que significatif et ces deux lourdeau de Crabbe et Goyle éclaterent de rire.

Blaise quitta le wagon sous le regard surpris de Draco. Le jeune prince des serpentards se leva et partir a sa suite.

"Zabini, je n'ai pas pour habitude de courir après quelqu'un alors je te conseille de t'arreter maintenant avant que je m'enerve." Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et fusilla Draco du regard.

"Salopard, tu te fous completement des autres. Ce qui importe, c'est ta petite personne. Tu n'es qu'un...Sale... Sale fils de pute." Draco vit rouge, personne n'avait le droit d'insulter sa mère, elle était la douceur incarnée. Elle sacrifiait sa vie pour lui. Non, personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter. Zabini n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le coup était déjà parti.

Il se retrouva le nez en sang par terre. Draco prit le garcon par le col et lui susurra à l'oreille: "Ose encore une fois insulter ma mère et tu en perdras la vie..." Il laissa tomber Blaise au sol qui retenait difficilement ses larmes et partit pourtant au bout de quelques pas il se ravisa, sortit son portefeuille et lui jeta quatre mornilles.

"J'avais oublié de te payer, j'espere que tu auras assez avec ca? quatre mornilles pour quelques "vas et viens"... Je t'enverrai un hibou quand j'aurai encore besoin de tes services, ma petite pute!"

Draco sourit mechamment, Zabini Blaise avait été ridiculisé devant la moitié de l'école. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui avait étreint le Coeur mais il l'avait vite enfui... Oui, Zabini l'avait cherché...

Quand a Blaise, il était mortifié. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco aurait osé lui faire ca... Surtout en public. Il regarda autour de lui, les eleves semblaient médusés et ne pas avoir compri ce qu'il se passait. Son regard croisa celui de ses amis, eux, riaient de la scene. Il se releva et allait partir quand Crabbe et Goyle l'arreterent.

"Eh Zabini! T'oublies tes quatres mornilles!" Goyle hurla de rire et Crabbe, lui, eut un sourire satisfait.

"Pauvres imbeciles!" Goyle s'arreta de rire et le regarda, glacial.

Crabbe prit le jeune homme et le poussa dans un wagon vide et ils verouillèrent la porte.

Hermione avait regardé la scène silencieusement. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ca se passerait ainsi. Elle aurait comprit si il s'en etait pris ainsi à un griffondor mais un élève de leur propre maison... Elle avait voulu intervenir mais Ron l'avait empeché.

"Ron..."

"N'y pense pas Hermione...Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait si... si tu était intervenue..."

3 heures plus tard.

Le train arriva enfin à Pré-au-lard. Draco avait la mine défaite. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi ridiculisé Blaise. Bien qu'il ait de nombreux défauts, il était un des seuls à avoir de la conversation et à être la quand il avait besoin de lui...

Il aurait tellement aimé demandé à sa mère ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Lui envoyer un hibou pouvait lui être fatal... Son père verrifiait toujours son courier.

Tout les eleves s'assirent à leur table respective. Hermione salua Harry, heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf. Ils discutèrent joyeusement parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise.

"'Mione? Ca va?"

"Oh mon dieu, Ron... Regarde le pauvre..."

En effet, le jeune Zabini venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il était couvert de coups et marchait difficilement. Tous avaient arretés de manger et le regardaient. Les professeurs se précipitèrent vers le jeune garcon et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

"Oh Ron... J'aurais du... J'aurais du les en empecher... Mon dieu..."

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?" Demanda Harry.

"Il y a eut une dispute entre Malefoy et lui dans le train... Zabini a insulté la mere de Malefoy et il lui a donné un coup de poing de le nez... Il l'a traité de pute, aussi."

"C'est Malefoy qui a fait ca?"

"Non... Ces bras droits... Crabbe et Goyle..." Harry déglutit péniblement et jeta un coup d'oeil au prince des serpentards qui sembla aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Draco se leva et courut vers l'infirmerie suivit des trois autres prefets. Il avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait il pu ne pas comprendre ce qui allait se passer... Comment avait il pu etre aussi stupide... Il aurait du comprendre...

Il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il n'osa pas frapper. Tout ce qui était arrive était de sa faute.

Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione Granger suivit des deux autres prefets.

"Granger..." Il n'avait pas reussi a parler d'une voix neutre. "C'est ma faute..."

"Malefoy... Nous devons en parler à Dumbledor... Il saura quoi faire..."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue.

"Que faites vous ici?" Demanda Rogue d'une voix grave.

A suivre...

Désolée pour le retard... Mais j'ai eu plein de problemes avec mon ordi, plus les examens de passages!! L'horreur...

J'espere que vous allez l'aimer, il est assez gore je dois dire...

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaries ca me fait tres plaisirs j'y repondrai ce week end...

Bisous a tous.

PS: Le chap suivant sera posté ce week end.


	4. Blaise et Sonia

Chapitre 4

Severus Rogue se tenait devant eux, menacant.

"J'espere que vous avez une explication a tout ceci... Entrez." Il bougea lentement sur le coté, laissant entrer ainsi les quatres éleves nouvellement promu en tant que prefets en chef.

Draco eut le souffle coupé en voyant le dos griffés, marqué du jeune Zabini. Il mit une main devant ses yeux pour empecher ses larmes de couler mais il était trop tard. Severus poussa doucement le jeune serpentard dans une piece voisine.

"Draco...Calme toi..." Severus prit l'enfant dans ses bras, car a cet instant, il 'avait rien d'un jeune homme, il n'etait qu'un enfant brisé.

"C'est de ma faute, Severus...Tout est de ma faute... Bon dieu... J'ai tellement honte." Severus trembla.

"Draco... ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui lui a fait ca... Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas ca!"

"Non... Enfin, je me suis dispute avec Blaise... Pendant les vacances... et dans le train, je lui ai demandé...Enfin, j'ai essayé d'etablir le dialogue mais tu me connais, je suis nulle question contact humain... Il est partit furieux... J'ai essayé de l'attraper... Il a insulté maman... Il a dit que j'étais un fils de pute... Mère est tout sauf ca! Je l'ai frappe... droit dans le nez. J'étais tellement furieux, Severus. J'ai dis des choses, je les pensais pas, c'était sous la colère que j'ai dis ca. Tu sais, j'ai eu une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui... J'ai dis devant tout le monde que ce n'était qu'une pute... j'ai jeté quatre mornilles..."

"Draco..." Severus Rogue cherchait ses mots pour la première fois de sa vie. Il pouvait comprendre la reaction de ce dernier mais il disait qu'il ne l'avait frappe qu'une seul fois... mais tous son corps était couvert de bleus et pire, il avait été violé... "Draco... je suis ton parrain... Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi... Es tu sure que tu n'as fais que ca?"

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. "Que ca! Je l'ai humilié, Sev'...Traité de pute devant tout le monde... J'ai entendu dire que certain le tabaissait mais je n'ai pas bougé... j'ai tellement en colère."

"Draco... Il a été violé!" Le jeune prince des serpentards ecarquilla les yeux.

"NON! Tu mens ! Tu mens! Ils étaient une quinzaine dans le même wagon, une quinzaine ont assisté a cette scene... Il n'aurait jamais laissé, un eleve subir ca! même si c'était un serpentard! NON! JAMAIS!"

"Professeur Rogue..."

"Mlle Granger."

"Nous avons tous vu ce qui c'est passé... réellement passé. Crabbe et Goyle... Ils l'ont force a reprendre l'argent que lui avait lance Malefoy... Ils l'ont battu, on l'a tous vu... Et ils l'ont jeté dans une cabine vide et fermé la porte..."

"COMMENT AS TU OSE? VOUS, SALES GRIFFONDORS, VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE... VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT!"

"J'avais peur..."

"Calme toi, Draco. Suivez moi..."

Severus suivit des deux jeunes prefets informa discretement le directeur. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu tel tristesse dans les yeux du directeur.

"Miss Nassau et Mr Leblanc retournez dans la grande salle. Miss Granger, j'ai a vous parler, suivez moi."

Draco s'avanca vers le lit de Zabini. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et il le sentit sursauter. Doucement, il souleva les draps pour voir son visage, imbibé de larmes.

"Blaise..."

"Laisse moi..." Draco se sentit vide comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, il se sentait seul et honteux.

"Je suis désolé... Je ne le pensais pas, Blaise. J'étais en colère..."

"T'inquiètes pas... Tes amis sont bien protégés par leurs parents... Et je ne risque pas de leur désobéir. Je tiens a vivre meme si c'est dans le deshonneur."

"Ce ne sont pas mes amis... Toi, si." Declara Draco d'une voix cassée. Blaise eut un rire amer.

"Ouais, un ami que tu baises et que tu jettes quand t'en as plus besoin, c'est ca pour toi l'amitié?" Il sourit de l'absence de réponse. "Laisse moi maintenant."

Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui avait decide de faire de cette année, une année spéciale. Il s'était bien trompé. Tout semblait aller de mal en pis. Il regarda sa montre.

_23.01 _

_pff, j'ai même pas envie de retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul... Si seulement je pouvais demandé conseil à ma mère. Elle saurait m'aider... _

Il s'assit pres du lac et contempla la voute étoilée.

"c'est beau, n'est ce pas?" Le serpentard sursauta mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

"Si tu le dis..."

"Tu ne dors pas?"

"Quel lumière, Potter... Tu es drolement perspicace." Dit il ironique.

"C'est que je suis étonné, tout le monde dort à cette heure si... Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un a cette heure ci..."

"Ben tu vois tu t'es trompé, Potter..."

"A quoi tu penses?"

"A ma tranquillité perdue..." Dit il sarcastique.

"Oh... je te derange... Désolé..."

il sentit le brun se lever et commencer à partir. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il voulait sentir sa presence et son odeur. Il aima son coté naïf autant qu'il l'exaspérait. Il aurait voulu lui demander de rester près de lui, qu'il le console ou le conseille mais il ne savait pas comment. Alors, il se lanca.

"C'est moi qui l'ait insulté... Traité de putain... Tu le savais?" Harry s'arreta.

"J'en ai entendu des echos. Malefoy se n'était qu'une dispute...Certes ca à mal tourné mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne leur a pas dis, à Crabbe et Goyle, de s'amuser avec lui... Tu es juste parti... Il a insulté ta mère... C'est un peu comme quand tu te disputes avec Ron et qu'il te donne un coup quand tu insultes la sienne. Tu comprends?"

"Je me sens si coupable, Potter. Mère est persuade que j'ai pris ma ... fiancé ... de force... C'est faux... J'ai voulu suivre les ordres de mon père mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai dis à Sonia de mentir. Mon père veut que je sois le parfait petit mangemort... Mère veut mon bonheur, elle aimerait que je sois à tes cotés pour combattre les forces du mal. Et maintenant, je perds la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance... Je l'ai toujours méprisé... traité comme de la merde... Mais je n'ai rien appris d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment réagissent deux amis. Je n'ai appris que le mal pourtant mère m'a montré une ébauche d'amour..."

Mu par une impulsion, Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise, le blond ne se retira pas mais pleura en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se degagea et se leva.

"Il est temps que j'aille visité, ma chambre... Je la partage avec Granger..."

"Draco montre lui que tu tiens a lui... Il te pardonnera..."

"Je vais suivre ton conseil, Harry."

Ils marcherent tous les deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard et le moment vint pour eux de se separer et de rejoindre chacun leurs chambres respectives.

"Oh Potter, Ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'on est amis... Je te deteste toujours autant..."

"Ne t'inquiete pas Draco, je ne dirai rien." Harry fut surprise de voir un sourire franc - pas ironique – éclairer son visage.

Draco arriva devant le tableau donnant acces à sa chambre.

"Le mot de passe?" Demanda le tableau.

Il jura. _Merde! Je connais pas ce putain de mot de passe! _

"Les griffondors sont les meilleurs? Caramel frit? Putain de tableau de merde! Granger ouvre cette porte, merde! Elle fait chier cette sang de bourbe!!!!"

La porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ébahi de Draco. _Très fort, Granger._ _Oui, très fort._ Il alla rapidement dans sa chambre et s'endormit sur son lit, épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se reveilla difficilement. Il aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit à trainasser mais une Malefoy n'en a pas le droit. Bon gré, mal gré, il se leva, bailla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La porte était fermée.

"J'ai Presque fini, Malefoy! Deux petites minutes!" Draco jura, grogna, rala et s'assit finalement dans le sofa.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et il devait bien l'admettre resplandissante.

"J'ai pas été trop longue?"

"Ca va... Au fait, bien joué pour le mot de passe mais choisis peut-etre un mot de passe plus adapté..."

"Je peux choisir ce que je veux?"

"Oui..."

"Tres bien... Ca sera: Les griffondors sont les meilleurs." Draco grimaca mais ne dit rien. Hermione fut tres surprise, elle avait dis ca sur un coup de tête juste pour le faire enrager mais il n'avait rien dit. Oui Draco Malefoy était entrain de changer, il devenait plus humain.

"Hey Draco, regarde qui voila! Zabini!" Sourit Crabbe. Draco le regarda longer les murs .

"..."

"Zabini ca ne sert a rien de courir! Tot ou tard, on se refera une petite partie!!!"

"ARRETEZ BANDE DE PORCS!" Cria Draco

"Calme toi, Draco. T'as bien pris ton pieds avec lui pendant un an! On peut bien en profiter un peu, non?"

"Bande d'imbécile!"

"Malefoy t'a de la chance d'être le fils du bras droit du maitre sinon tu aurais pris le même chemin que l'autre salope!"

Draco donna un coup à Crabbe. "Insulte encore une fois un malefoy ou dis une seule remarque qui me déplait, Crabbe et je te jure que tu en subiras les consequences!"

Il partit sans demander son reste, furieux d'être entouré d'imbéciles et surtout furieux contre lui-même. Il avait été étonné de voir Blaise déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, il gardait encore quelques marques, bien que la grande majorité ait été enlevé grace à la petite infirmiere.

Il regarda son horaire: Potion. Il sourit. C'était son cours préféré, pas seulement car Severus était son parain mais il adorait se casser la tête à trouver une nouvelle alchimie entre deux elements mais Draco était une personne tres meticuleuse. Il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. C'etait certainement la meilleure chose que son père lui ait appris.

Lorsqu'il entra en classe, Il vit Blaise assis seul à une table. Plus personne n'osait lui parler de peur de subir le même sort qu'il avait subit. Le prince des serpentard regarda du coté des griffondor, Potter et ses amis discutaient joyeusement. Le survivant releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, glace contre émeraude. Draco fut surprise de ne voir aucune animosité dans son regard, seulement une grande chaleur, le serpentard lui sourit discretement.

"Hmhm" Draco se racla la gorge. "Je peux m'asseoir?" Zabini releva la tête et haussa les épaules montrant ainsi son indifference. Voyant le manque d'interet total du serpentard, le prince serra les dents pour s'empecher de lui repliquer vertement. Blaise du le voir car il trembla.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, tout le monde s'attendait à une bagarre entre les deux serpentards. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Crabbe et Goyle.

"Un problème, Malefoy?" Draco, sans quitter des yeux Blaise, répondit.

"Aucun, bande d'abrutis... Asseyez vous!" Crabbe et Foyle ne dirent rien mais leurs poings se serrèrent. "J'ai dis ASSIS!"

"Bien, Malefoy"

Draco s'assit à coté de Blaise qui n'osait pas bouger d'un poil de peur de se faire remarquer ou pire taper dessus. Tout le monde avait remarqué la mauvaise humeur du prince des serpentards. Draco regarda discretement vers Harry et surpris un sourire satisfait sur ses levres.

"Quel calme..." Dit soudain Rogue. "Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre alors aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la potion de guerison. Qui pourrais me dire parler un peu de cette potion?"

Comme d'habitude, Hermione Granger appelé de tous Miss Je-sais-tout leva la main.

"Hey, Ptss, Zabini, elle va bien te servir celle la, tu peux compter sur nous!"

Le professeur Rogue en deux pas arriva à la hauteur de Draco et fusilla du regard les deux acolytes de prince.

"Je vous conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus à mon cours, Mr Crabbe..." il regarda Goyle. "... et c'est valable pour vous aussi, Mr Goyle." Il revint à son bureau et reprit la parole. "Miss Granger!"

La jeune fille sursauta. "Euh oui?"

"Savez vous me parler de cette potion?"

"La potion de guérison peut en effet guérir de nombreuses blessures tels que..."

Elle fut arreté par le directeur Dumbledor qui entra dans la classe.

"Mr Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et Malefoy, Suivez moi! Prenez vos affaires!"

Draco lanca un regard surpris à Harry qui lui non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Les quatres serpentards prirent leurs affaires et suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son bureau.

Draco fut surpris de voir les parents de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il decouvra ses parents – même sa mère s'était déplacé - ainsi que Sonia.

"Prenez place." Souffla le directeur. Une fois, tout le monde assis, il continua. " Je vous ai contacté ici pour mettre au clair ce qui s'est passé dans le train."

Gorge Goyle prit la parole. "Nous savons tous que Zabini Blaise est un enfant à problème. Il est normal que nos enfants se soient défendu devant la joute verbale qu'ils ont subi! J'ai été profondemment scandalisé en apprenant que notre cher fils ai été insulté de la sorte, qui plus est avoir insulté Mme Malefoy de la sorte. J'en reste sans voix."

"Ce ne sont que des mots d'enfant... qui n'a jamais insulté ainsi un autre enfant. Il ne le pensait pas, je suppose qu'il l'a dis par mégarde." Dit Narcissia d'une voix douce. Draco se mordit la lèvre, son père la fusillait du regard. Il allait encore la battre...

"Nous pouvons accepter une bagarre, bien entendu... Mais pas un viol, Mr Goyle!" Draco entendit sa mère pousser un cri.

"J'espère pour vous, mon fils, que vous n'étes pas impliqué dans cette histoire." Demanda son père glacial.

"Rassurez vous, Mr Malefoy. Il n'a rien a voir avec cette histoire..." Dit Dumbledor. Draco poussa un leger soupir et sa mère sourit tendrement.

Les parents de Zabini qui étaient resté silencieux durant tout le debat prirent la parole.

"Monsieur le directeur, notre fils a quelques pratiques assez...special. Nous savons qu'il a eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles immorales... de nature homosexuelle. Nous pensons – ma femme et moi-même – que cette mésaventure qu'a eu notre fils, n'est qu'une incomprehension envers les pauvres Vincent et Gregory." Draco était scandalisé comment les parents de Zabini pouvaient prendre ainsi la defense de ces sales monstres?

Il regarda sa mère, celle-ci avait baissé la tête. Il jeta alors un regard à Blaise qui quand à lui, était au bord des larmes. La reponse à ce scandal était pourtant bien simple, ils avaient été payé... Voldemort les protégeait. Draco savait que la famille Zabini était loin d'être riche mais que Voldemort les aidaient grassement à vivre une vie comme celle la sienne ou encore celle des Goyle, Crabbe ou Parkinson.

"Blaise – ta mère et moi – te pardonnons pour cet...accident. Nous aimerions que tu t'excuses pour le trouble que tu leurs a cause." Draco sentit une boule dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Zabini s'excuser. Crabbe et Goyle avaient une mine innocente...trop innocente pour être efficace. Draco regarda le directeur, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

"Excuse moi, Vincent et Gregory pour avoir insulté ta famille et m'avoir mal fait comprendre sur mes intentions envers vous. Draco, je m'excuse d'avoir ainsi insulté ta mère."

"C'est déjà oublié, tu sais... Tu n'avais pas à t'excusé auprès de moi..."

"Draco!" me reprit mon père.

"Excusé mon insolence, père." Le jeune serpentard fusilla son père du regard. Il savait que son père allait se venger sur sa mère pourtant, il put voir un sourire de joie, de fierté sur le visage sa mère. Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il avait tenu tête à son père.

Dumbledor se leva et fit sortir poliment, les parents et enfants Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Il revint s'asseoir a son bureau.

"Monsieur Malefoy, vous nous avez informé que votre fils est fiancé à cette charmante demoiselle, Sonia Lovna. Nous avons accepté votre requête qui est de la faire entrer à Poudlard."

"Et je vous remercie grandement, Albus." Repondit pompeusement Lucius.

" Malheureusement, la maitre dans un appartement privé avec votre fils est contraire au réglement et je ne puis accepté a celle-ci." Draco remarqua la pointe de colère passer sur les traits de son père. Il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi son père voulait cet appartement, il s'attendait à un héritier avant la fin de l'année. Rien que cet idée lui donnait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mis enceinte sa mère a l'age de seize ans qu'il allait faire de même.

"Je vois... Bon soit... Je vous remercie néanmoins d'avoir accepté, miss Lovna dans votre établissement." Dit il froidement et sans un mot, il fit signe a sa femme, son fils et Sonia de le suivre hors du bureau.

Lucius Malefoy était furieux.

"Mère, je suis heureux de vous revoir en meilleur forme. Père m'a assure que vous vous sentiez mal hier matin." Draco ne pouvait pas montrer trop d'affection car un malefoy n'a pas de sentiment.

"Vous aussi mon fils."

"Draco, nous avons rendez-vous au ministere. Occupes toi bien de ta fiancé et oublies pas, pour noel je ne veux aucune excuse."

"Bien entendu, père!"

Apres un bref "aurevoir", ils transplannèrent. Draco se retourna vers sa fiancé et l'embrassa doucement.

"Draco, je suis si heureuse de te revoir." Sourit elle.

"Je ne le serais pas à ta place..." elle le regarda bizarrement. " Viens suis moi."

A suivreuhhh

La suite sera pour Dimanche soir -;;;; ( je rattrappe mon retard hein :p )

J'espere que vous avez aimé.

Je dois dire que je suis assez decue par le manque de commentaries et que c'est une des raisons que je n'ai pas continue la fic. J'ai un peu abandonné en fait. Oui j'ai honte! Pardon pardon pardon.

Sinon je tiens un repondre a quelques reviews

Lady-Amy-Malfoy : héhé tu voudrais savoir hein. sourire sadique ben tu le sauras pas. En fait, j'ai un leger peché mignon qui se reflete dans toute les fics que j'ai ecrite :p Bon j'en ai deja trop dis :p :p :p :p

BlackNemesis: Kikoo. Tu te plaignais que mon chapitre était un peu trop court, ben celui ci est un peu plus long mais celui de Dimanche sera encore plus long :p :p :p :p :p :p :p

J'espere que celui ci t'as plus.


	5. Un peu de lumiere dans les tenebres

Chapitre 5

Draco avait amené Sonia dans ses appartements. Il devait absolument la mettre au courant a propos de ce que son père désirait.

Assise sur le grand lit de soie verte et argentée, elle attendit que son fiancé ferme la porte à double tour. Le serpentard s'assit à ses cotés et commenca à parler.

"Sonia, Père veut que nous...nous accouplons..."

"Pardon?"

"Il veut un héritier."

"Mais, Draco, je suis trop jeune... je n'aurai même pas fini mes années à poudlard... Je suis qu'en quatrieme!"

"Je sais! Je n'y peux rien... Je peux retarder l'echeance mais c'est tout." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher son trouble. "Mais il y a pire... A noel, je serai un mangemort..." Sonia voulut parler mais il l'interrompit. "Je ne peux pas refuser! Il en va de la vie de ma mère..."

"Quoi! Tu t'en fous de ça! Et ta vie? Et la mienne? Je suis ta future femme et..." Draco la coupa, furieux.

"Tu es ma future femme et tu DOIS m'obéir!" Sonia quitta la chambre et claqua la porte.

Draco ne pouvait pas empecher cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec Sonia et laisser sa mère mourir. Lucius le savait tres bien, il savait que le point faible de son fils était sa mère et qu'il ferait tout pour elle.

Draco se leva, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empecher cela. Bien sur, il pouvait demander la protection de Dumbledor mais il devait devenir mangemort et donner un héritier de sang pur à son père.

Il frappe le mur de toute ses forces. Tout ses reves se brisaient. Il pensait que cette année lui permettrait d'avoir le Coeur de son aimé mais il se trompait... Comment pourrait il accepter sa relation avec Sonia? Que ferait il s'il apprenait qu'il devait devenir mangemort à noel? Il le rejeterait tout simplement, même s'il était un espion...

Et Blaise... Blaise avait aujourd'hui peur de lui. Il n'arriverait jamais a ce faire pardonner...

Tout était de sa faute. Tout...

Draco s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que Morphée ne vienne le chercher pour l'emmener au pays des reves. Pays ou ils pouvaient vivre heureux avec la personne qui hantait ses pensées.

23h 42.

Au bord du lac.

Celui qu'on appelle le survivant pour certains, le balafré pour d'autres regardait l'étendue d'eau. Il était venu ici, en esperant voir Draco. Peine perdue.

Il avait été surprise par les sourires en coin, les regards interrogateurs que le serpentard lui avait lance à plusieurs reprises mais surtout, il avait été fier de voir le jeune prince faire des efforts avec Blaise. Draco avait suivit ses conseils et cela, l'avait emplit de fierté.

"Eh bien Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir encore une fois. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas décu."

"Draco!" Fit le jeune griffondor qui affichait un énorme sourire. "Tu m'as fait peur." Son visage était passé de la joie a la douceur et Draco ne put s'empecher de constater que ses deux sentiments le bouleversaient. Harry James Potter était devenu un jeune homme merveilleux et d'une gentillesse extreme malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subi.

"Désolé." Sans un mot, Draco vint s'asseoir à coté du griffondor, repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

"Tu n'es pas revenu après l'interrogatoire..."

"Que tu es perspicace, Potter..." Draco vit l'air blessé du griffondor. "J'ai vu mon père... et j'étais fatigué."

"Tu as rate quelque chose! Une nouvelle est arrivée durant le dejeuner, elle s'appelle Sonia Lovna, elle est en quatrieme à Serdaigle. Très jolie." Le serpentard sourit amerement.

"C'est ma fiancée, Potter."

"Oh..."

Devant la mine blessé du griffondor, le prince des serpentards ajouta: "Je ne l'aime pas... C'est un marriage arrangé."

"Mais c'est ignoble!" S'exclama le griffondor, dégouté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"C'est ca, la vie chez les sang-purs. Il faut preserver le sang et les fortunes, ne pas nous mélanger au sous race" Draco avait pris la voix de son père. Il sourit en entendant Harry s'exclaffer.

"Dis Draco..." Draco leva un sourcil. "T'es amoureux? Je veux dire vraiment amoureux?" le blond rit amerement.

"Potter, ce sont des questions qu'on pose à un ami... et non à son ennemi. Qui plus est, crois tu reellement que je puisse me laisser aller a ces sentiments alors que je suis fiancé..." _Et que je dois mettre Sonia enceinte?_

"On pourrait devenir amis..." Le Coeur de Draco se brisa.

"Non, on ne peut pas..."

"Mais enfin POURQUOI?"

"Peut-etre..." _parce que je t'aime. _"...parce que je vais devenir un mangemort à noel..." _et que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger..._

"... Tu pourrais devenir un espion... Tu l'as dis toi même que tu ne veux pas devenir le chien de Voldemort..."

"Tu crois que je n'y ai pas penser! Mais qui ferait confiance à un Malefoy? Hein Qui?"

"Moi, moi je te ferais confiance."

Draco se leva et commenca à partir. "Tu ne devrais pas..." Harry le regarda partir jusqu'au moment ou il disparut dans les tenebres de Poudlard.

"Oui, moi je te ferais confiance parce que je t'aime."

Draco allait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étouffés non loin de là. Discretement, il s'approcha. Il n'était pas rare que certains élèves prenait un peu de bon temps dans une classe abandonnée.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la classe. Il posa son oreille contre la lourde porte de bois et entendit les cris d'extases. Il allait partir et les laisser s'amuser en paix quand il entendit le garcon parler, cette voix lui était etrangement familière mais ce ne fut pas ca qui lui glaca le sang mais ce que le garcon dit: "Tiens bien cette pute, on va lui faire payer! Hein comme ca on va se plaindre à Papy Dumby..."

Draco ne laissa pas le garcon terminer sa phrase qu'il ouvrit la porte à la vole, sa baguette à la main.

"Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que j'enleve des points a notre maison!" Ragea Draco.

"M'enfin, Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'une sale pute, tu l'as dis toi même. T'es jaloux qu'on prenne un peu de plaisir avec lui, Draco."

"Degagez!"

Crabbe s'approcha du prince des serpentards qui ne bougea pas d'un sourcil. "Tss Tss Crabbe, tu oses menacer un Malefoy... DOLORIS" Crabbe se tordit de douleur. Tandis que Goyle supplia Draco d'arreter. "Dans vos dortoires, c'est un ordre. Finite Incantatem."

Crabbe et Goyle s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Draco s'agenouilla au coté du corps inconscient de Zabini.

"Blaise... Blaise... reveille toi! Reveille toi!" Zabini Blaise ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sursauta en voyant Draco face à lui. "Chuuut... N'aie pas peur, tu vas venire avec moi dans la salle commune des prefets. ok?" Blaise hocha la tête.

Draco aida la serpentard à se lever, enleva sa cape et le couvrit. Il l'aida à marcher et enfin, ils arriverent devant la porte.

"Le mot de passe?" Murmura la veille femme.

"Les griffondors sont les meilleurs." Grogna Draco.

Il installa Blaise dans un des sofa et lui demanda d'attendre. Draco toqua à la porte de Granger. Personne ne repondit. Il frappa une seconde fois, toujours rien. Il ouvrit la porte. Draco ne put s'empecher de rougir, la jeune et belle griffondor dormait paisiblement.

"Granger!" Murmura t'il.

"Oui...oui...Mr Rogue, j'ai presque fini!" _Rogue?_ Draco fit la grimace. _Elle pete un plomb, la Granger... Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai besoin d'elle moi._

"GRANGER!" Hurla t'il. Hermione en se reveillant poussa un cri.

"Bon dieu, Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?"

"Desolé Granger. J'ai besoin de ton aide... Zabini... Ils ont recommence..."

Hermione se leva. " Où est il? Il faut prevenir Dumbledor!"

"Ca ne servirait à rien... Ils sont protégés par le lord... Dumbledor ne peut rien faire... Vient m'aider!"

Hermione suivit Draco dans leur salle commune. La jeune fille regarda Draco, horrifiée quand à lui, il baissa la tête ne sachant que dire. Elle demanda au jeune serpentard de se retourner et enleva les dernieres bribes de tissues et commenca à nettoyer les plaies. Draco fut soulagé de voir Blaise se laisser faire.

"Draco... Il a ..."

"Oui..."

Un fois que tout fut finit, Draco prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Son regard se voila lorsqu'il sentit Blaise paniquer. Le prince des serpentards le mit dans son lit et le couvrit.

"Dors, Blaise... Tu n'as rien à craindre ici..." Promit il. Il posa ses levres sur le front du garcon et sortit de la chambre.

Hermione était assise sur le sofa, le regard dans le vague. Il se racla la gorge, Hermione le regarda ses yeux baignées de larmes.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive et dit: "Merci...merci, Hermione." Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui donna un mouchoir. Contre tout attente, la jeune griffondor le prit et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Draco.

Ils n'echangerent aucune paroles et bien vite, Morphée vint les trouver pour les emmener loin de ce monde et de ses problemes.

Draco se reveilla en premier, il bougea le plus doucement possible afin d'eviter que le belle endormie ne se reveille. Il reussit enfin a se degager et deposa delicatement la tête de la griffondor sur le sofa.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit son ami entrain de pleurer dans son lit.

"Blaise..."

"J'en ai marre... J'ai si honte...si mal..." Draco ne savait pas quoi faire... que faisait un ami normalement. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit en face de lui et le regarda pleurer.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire...Blaise. Comment dois je te consoler? Guide moi... Apprends moi à être un bon ami." Blaise regarda Draco, le prince des serpentards, stupéfait. Jamais Draco ne lui avait dis ca. Oui il l'avait vu des centaines de fois pleurer mais Draco lui avait toujours repondu qu'un homme ne pleurait pas... que c'etait indigne.

"Prends moi dans tes bras, Draco." Maladroitement, Draco prit le garcon dans ses bras, tremblant légerement sous cette etreinte.

"Je jure, moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, d'être un ami sincere et de te proteger."

"Pour le meilleur et pour le pire?" Pouffa Blaise.

"Oui..." Ils eclaterent de rire. Ce n'etait pas un rire mesquin, ironique mais un vrai rire. Draco fut ravi de voir son ami rire pour la premiere fois depuis bien longtemps et Blaise fut extremement surpris de voir Draco Malefoy rire ainsi de si bon coeur.

Draco se leva et souffla a l'oreille du serpentard qu'il devaient s'appreter pour les cours. Blaise blanchit. Draco proposa alors à son nouvel ami de lui preter des vetements et de demenager ses affaires dans les appartements des prefets. Le visage du serpentard s'eclaircit et approuva vivement.

A suivre.

Merchi pour les reviews.

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Bisous et a bientot!

Yogane - La louve -


	6. Proteger et faire souffrir

Chapitre 6.

**Proteger et faire souffrir.**

Les semaines avaient passées et Draco avait trouvé en Blaise un ami fidele. Balise avait définitivement emmenagé chez Draco et Hermione. Bien entendu, cette histoire n'était pas passée inapercue pourtant Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait jamais eu vent de cette histoire.

Draco quand à lui avait completement rompu tout les liens avec ces deux anciens...cretins – Crabbe et Goyle –.

Draco sursauta en entendant son reveil sonner. _Enfin, 23heures. _Il s'habilla sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, il lui lanca un tendre sourire et comme, toutes les nuits precedentes, il sortit. Parcourant les longs couloirs sombres de Poudlard, le plus silencieusement possible.

Enfin, il arriva. Il posa une main sur l'epaule du jeune homme étendu dans l'herbe. Celui-ci se retourna et comme toujours, il lui sourit et comme d'habitude, Draco y repondit tendrement.

Il s'assit à coté du garcon et ne dirent mots pendant un long instant, chacun appreciant simplement la presence de l'autre. Draco tourna la tête, regardant le jeune homme allongé les yeux fermés dans le gazons. Ses courbes fines, ses levres bien dessinées, ses yeux emeraudes pour le moment clos et cette... cicatrice. Cette horrible cicatrice, cette horrible fardeau....

A chacun de leur rendez-vous secret, il n'echangeait que rarement quelques mots ayant peur de briser un instant magique. Le jeune serpentard bougea son bras, ne realisant pas son geste, sa main telle une plume d'oiseau glissa sur la joue du griffondor. Qui sous la caresse ouvrit les yeux. Emeraude contre saphir, chaleur contre glace. Harry posa sa main sur celle du serpentard qui était contre sa joue, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Draco, la peur, le doute mais aussi de la souffrance...et de l'amour. Il sentit la main du serpentard trembler et se liberer de l'étreinte.

"Je... Je dois partir." Souffla le Serpentard en se levant. "Je suis désolé, Harry." Dit il en partant.

Draco partait et sans le vouloir, son coeur était lourd et ses yeux douloureux. Harry regardait son serpentard, oui c'etait son serpentard. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais rien partagé de plus intime que cette soudaine caresse, Harry l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait de toute son ame. Harry pleurait le voyant partir ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte ainsi. Le griffondor se leva et commenca à courir, plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite pour le rattraper et vint se coller contre le dos du serpentard.

"Ne pars pas... Pas maintenant, pas comme ca..." Pleura le jeune homme. "Pas comme ca..."

"Enfin Harry, qu'est ce que tu crois? Je me demande parfois pourquoi je viens ainsi le soir..." Dit Draco. "Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. Cette comédie est finie... Je ne reviendrai plus... Dans une semaines, je serai mangemort et si le lord me demande de te tuer, je le ferai... sans sourcillier." Il essaya de se dégager de l'etreinte du griffondor. "Lache moi, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que j'aurais pu t'aimer? Mais enfin, sois réaliste! Je suis un Malefoy... Les Malefoy n'aiment pas!" Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Harry Potter et le poussa si rudiment que le jeune griffondor en tomba.

Entre ses sanglots, Harry hoqueta quelques mots: "Tu mens, tu mens...". Les yeux du survivant ancrés dans l'étendue glaciale du serpentard. "Tu mens! Tes yeux brillent Malefoy, ton corps te trahis! Tu trembles, Malefoy... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me fais ca? Pourquoi?" pleura le survivant en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Draco mit un genou à terre, prit le menton du survivant et lui dit: "Enfin, Potter. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. TU n'es qu'un jeu, qu'un nom de plus sur ma liste." Le serpentard vit le visage du jeune Potter, blanchir, se decomposer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. "Bonne nuit...le balafré." _Près de moi...Tu es en danger._

Draco partit sans un regard en arrière, tel un fantome, il traversa les couloirs et rentra dans sa chambre. Blaise ne dormait pas, il fut choquer par le visage de son ami. Il sauta hors du lit. "DRACO? Qu'est ce que tu as?"

Le blond se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami, en pleurant. "Je l'ai perdu..."

"Qui? Qui as tu perdu?" Paniqua son meilleur ami.

"Harry..."

"Le survivant? Potter?" Draco ne répondit pas.

"Je lui ai dis qu'il n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un nom sur ma liste, que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer..."

"Mais tu l'aimes?" Murmura Blaise.

"Je ne peux pas. Je dois me lier à Sonia cette semaine et devenir mangemort dans une semaine. Si je ne le fais pas, Mère mourra." Pour toute consolation, son meilleur ami le serra plus étroitement. Il savait ce que ce que le serpentard ressentait. Il savait ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir repondre à un amour ou simple de ne pas être aimé par la personne élue. Oui, Zabini lui devait se contenter d'être un meilleur ami pour l'elu de son coeur. Blaise ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ainsi Draco.

Les sanglots de Draco se calmèrent et il sombra bientot dans les bras de morphée. Zabini le prit dans ses bras et le coucha dans son lit.

9h00

Cours de metamorphose.

"... Pour devenir un animagus. C'est une épreuve assez difficile mais je pense qu'elle pourra vous aider si un jour, vous vous retrouvez dans une position delicate. Cela pourra peut-être vous sauver la peau."

Une voix amère se leva soudain. "Tu serais surement une sale vipère! Hein Malefoy!" Draco sourit méchamment au survivant. "C'est toujours mieux que d'être, un déchet de la nature, Potty!"

Harry Potter se jeta sur Malefoy, prêt à l'egorger. Le professeur MacGonnagal stupéfia le griffondor, surprise par cet éclat de colère. Elle allait réprimander le serpentard mais il avait déjà prit le chemin de la sortie.

Draco erra dans les couloirs et s'assit sur un banc pres de la classe de sa fiancé.

"Draco, ne devriez vous pas être en classe?" Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien.

"Mère! Que faites vous ici?" Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche, Draco la prit. Narcissia Malefoy s'assit à coté de son fils.

"c'est de l'argent moldu." Annonca t'elle en voyant la mine interrogative de son fils. "Tu dois fuir." Ce passage du vouvoyement au tutoiement le surprise encore plus que l'enveloppe.

"Mais enfin, pourquoi?"

"Draco, voyons. Une fois que ton père aura eu ce qu'il voudra de toi, je mourrai. Tu ne me donnes qu'un sursit." Elle lui sourit tendrement. "Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un mangemort. Tu vaux mieux que ca!" Elle passa une main sur la joue de son fils. " Il y a un peu plus de 100 000 galions de quoi vivre aisé, du moins au début. Fuis avec Sonia."

"Mère! Je trouverai un moyen. Il ne vous tuera pas, je vous le jure!"

"Tu sais bien que c'est faux, mon fils. Tu n'y arriveras pas... Personne n'y arrivera!"

"On peut demander à Dumbledore l'asile politique!"

"Que pourras t'il faire? Me cacher? Pendant 1 mois peut etre 2... Soit réaliste. Tu m'as montré ta valeur, Draco. Tu es mon fils et... Je t'aime." Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

"Moi aussi, moi aussi Maman je vou...t'aime."

"Tu dois fuir, promets le moi!"

"Mere..."

"Ne dis rien. Je ne veux simplement pas te voir Vendredi à la gare. Aujourd'hui est notre au revoir... En tout cas, je l'espere."

Les étudiants-sorciers commencèrent à sortir de leurs locals et Narcissia Malefoy se releva, lissa sa belle robe noire et ses longs cheveux blancs voletant avec le vent.

"Mère!" Elle regarda son fils, draco quant à lui prit sa respiration. "Je suis amoureux, fou amoureux et ..."

"Je sais mon fils."

"NON! Vous ne savez pas, justement. Ce n'est pas Sonia." Narcissia s'approcha de son fils. "Peut-être devrais tu lui parler, honnetement à ce garcon."

"Vous savez..."

"Oui... Et Lucius aussi...Enfin qu'une partie. Il sait ce qu'il resent pour toi et il compte bien s'en servir."

"Hier soir, je l'ai humilié!"

"Vas lui parler... Il ne te pardonnera pas. Adieu, mon amour, mon enfant, mon fils."

Et d'une formule, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

"Adieu, maman."

Il partit pour rejoindre son prochain cours et il vit sa fiancé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant fougeusement. Oui, Draco l'aimait, d'un amour asexué, il l'aimait à sa facon. Comme un frère aime sa soeur.

"Sonia, viens ce soir à 9h00 dans ma chambre. Il faut que je te parle." Elle regarda Draco, incertaine. Elle savait que dans une semaine, il allait devenir mangemort et qu'elle devait être unie à lui avant cette date. Draco vit l'angoisse de sa fiancée. " Aie confiance en moi, Sonia."

"D'accord." Dit elle hésitante. Draco posa un baiser sur le front de son amie mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa les emeraudes aujourd'hui ternes d'Harry Potter.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans reel probleme à part les quelques attaques verbales du survivant et autres repliques acerbes de certains serpentards.

Oui, Draco l'avait blessé. Il n'en avait aucun doute et Merlin savait à quel point! Durant le repas, il pouvait voir les regards noirs que lui adressait le griffondor. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas cette haine soudaine envers le serpentard. Bien entendu, ils s'étaient toujours haïs mais ils avaient cru à une amelioration depuis quelques mois.

Le repas se finit, Draco regarda sa montre. 8h55. Il se pressa de rentrer dans son dortoir suivit de son fidèle ami, Blaise. Ils arriverent au meme moment que Sonia.

"Salut, 'nia"

Ils rentrerent et il la fit s'assoir dans un sofa. "Quelque chose à boire?"

"Non, merci."

"Sonia... Tu sais que pour la fin de la semaine, nous devons être lier. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on y arrivera jamais, n'est ce pas? Tu veux prendre ton temps mais le temps est contre nous."

"Tu vas me..."

"NON! Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fais déjà bien avant."

"Alors explique toi!"

"Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort...et tu ne veux pas être la femme d'un mangemort, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui... et?"

"Quittons le monde sorcier."

"Es tu fou?" Hurla Presque Sonia tandis que Blaise regarda son ami, bouche bée.

"Je ne suis pas fou comme tu dis."

"Je te propose la vie au lieu de la mort, la liberté au lieu de la prison. Je ne partirai pas sans toi... Si je pars, c'est avec toi."

"Je ne sais pas Draco... Comment veux tu qu'on survive? Je ne connais rien au monde moldu, qui plus est, on a pas un sous!"

"N'oublie pas que je suis un Malefoy, Sonia. Reflechis et dis moi quoi avant Jeudi."

"Tres bien. J'y reflechirai, P'tit Dragon." Elle s'en alla les laissant seuls.

Blaise regarda son ami mais ne dit rien, respectant sa decision.

Draco lisait un livre de potion, sa matière preferée, allongé sur son lit. Zabini lui se cassait la tête sur le devoir de l'histoire de la magie. Le reveil sonna faisant sursauter violemment Draco, il l'eteignit d'un geste brusque. _23h Harry est peut-être la-bas. _Il regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait. _Non, surement pas..._

Il continua à lire son livre, imperturbable... du moins en apparence. Discretement, il regarda l'heure. _23h01_

Il ferma son livre et le rangea dans sa bibliotheque et s'assit à son bureau, griffonnant sur un vieux parchemin. Un coup d'oeil bref à sa montre. _23h06_

"Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler."

"hmm... A qui?"

"Draco ne joue pas a ce petit jeu avec moi!"

"Oh tu parles de _Lui_."

"Vas lui parler!"

"Il pleut, Blaise. Il n'est surement pas dehors."

"Juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil alors..."

Draco se leva et prit une cape. "Ouais, vais jeter un coup d'oeil. Il est tellement stupide qu'il pourrait attraper la mort."

Il arriva rapidement dans le parc, près du lac ou ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Effectivement, le griffondor était bien dehors. Trempé.

Caché derière une colonne, Draco hesitait. Il voulait aller lui parler, le voir sourire, le regarder, toucher son corps, juste être prêt de lui. Inconsciemment, il avanca de quelques pas mais revint rapidement, se cacher deriere sa colonne. Il resta ainsi à le contempler en silence.

Au bout d'une heure, il retourna à son dortoir. Blaise dormait, il n'alluma pas la lumière de peur de le reveiller.

"BORDEL! DRACO! ON VA RATER LE PETIT DEJ'"

"Veux dormir!" Blaise secoua le serpentard qui grogna mais il finit par se lever, d'extremement mauvaise humeur.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et courèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous se turent.

Draco fronca les sourcils mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ca. Ils s'assirent à leur table, Draco commenca à manger. Blaise prefera lire la gazette des sorciers. Il écarquilla les yeux et commenca à trembler.

"Drake..."

"Hm?" Il tourna la tête et sursauta au visage livide de son ami, soudain il se rendit compte que tous le regardait. Eleves comme professeurs. Il avala sa gorgée et prit le journal.

En premiere page, un article. Un bruit sourd parcouru la grande salle. Certains verres exploserent, un à uns. Draco hurla, un cri de douleur, de haine, de desespoir et les verres, assietes ainsi que les tables explosèrent. Draco Malefoy tomba dans l'inconscience.

L'article avait pour titre: "Femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle et de sang pure, Aujourd'hui, Narcissia Malefoy est morte dans des circonstances inexpliquée."

A suivre.

Please quelques Reviews, je veux savoir si ca vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre est plus joyeux, enfin facon de parler. Car je crois comme meme que la, on a touché le fond, non?

Allez bisous et merci pour tous ceux, qui m'ont envoyé un msg. Surtout a ne pas rater le chapitre 7, le "7" porte bonheur on dit :p

Bisoussssssssssss


	7. La douceur de l'amour

Chapitre 7:

La douceur de l'amour.

Draco se reveille le Mercredi matin, les membres douloureux mais ca n'avait aucune importance. Son coeur était brisé, sa mère était morte et Draco n'était pas stupide, il savait. Oh oui, il savait qui l'avait tué. Bien entendu, bientot un article apparaitra dans le journal qui dira que Narcissia se serait suicidée. Stupidité. Il se vengerait, ca, il en fit la promesse.

Il serra les poings et les medicaments se trouvant dans l'infirmerie commencèrent à trembler. Draco respire doucement et profondement et finit par se calmer.

"Enfin, vous étes reveille Mr Malefoy." Draco grimaca, il haissait ce nom de malheur.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir..."

"Bien... Vous sentez vous capable de suivre les cours aujourd'hui ou preferz vous rester ici encore quelques temps?" Draco reflechit pendant quelques secondes et finalement, il choisit d'aller au cours, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul à penser à sa mere, à son avenir ou simplement à sa vie pourrie.

Le serpentard quitta le lit et faillit tomber par le manque d'energie. Madame Promphet le regarda, inquiete. Il fit semblant de rien et partit à son cours favori, Potion.

Il était en retard de quinze minutes. Il toqua et comme d'habitude, le professeur Rogue grogna et cria: "ENTREZ!"

Lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte, toute la classe tomba dans un silence incomfortable.

"Draco? Que fais tu ici?" Demanda Severus.

"L'infirmiere... Elle a dit que je pouvais aller au cours..." Dit le serpentard timidement.

"Tu n'es pas oblige de venire, tu peux aller te reposer."

"NON! Je veux pas... rester seul..."

"Tres bien, prends place."

Le cours se passa plus silencieusement que d'habitude, tous le regardaient comme s'il était une bete de cirque. La tension etait palpable et le mettait extremement mal à l'aise.

Une fois, le cours finit. Les serpentards partirent rapidement ainsi que les griffondors. Seul Draco et Blaise semblait trainer.

"Draco?" Appela Severus.

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu savais faire de la magie sans baguette?" Draco regarda son parrain bizarrement.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler..."

"Draco lors de ta crise, hier matin. Tu as fais de la magie, la grande etait sans dessus dessous."

"Soit... je l'ai peut-etre fais mais je ne m'en rappelled pas... Je ne maitrise pas cette magie."

Draoc sortit suivis de Blaise. Tous les élèves dans les couloirs dévisagerent le prince des serpentards, certains meme s'ecartaient de peur à son passage.

Le visage de Draco s'illumina lorsque qu'il vit une longue chevelure noire au bout du couloir.

"Sonia!" Cria t'il.

La jeune fille s'arreta et sourit à son fiancé. Lentement, elle le rejoignit et effleura ses levres.

"Je suis désolé... pour ta mère, Draco..." Draco détourna les yeux, la douleur était si vive qu'elle lui faisait mal. "C'est d'accord." Souffla t'elle.

Draco s'arreta, la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. "Ce soir, 20h dans ma chambre."

20h, Salle commune des prefets.

"Draco, tu es certain de ce que tu veux faire?" Demanda Blaise.

"Oui, c'etait le voeu de ma mère."

"Très bien alors je te couvrirai." Draco se leva du sofa et serra son ami dans ses bras. Blaise entendit son meilleur ami souffler un "merci".

Sonia arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'assit à coté de son fiancé, celui ci passa un bras sur ses epaules.

"Je suis d'accord, Draco... Partons! Je sais que la vie sera plus dure, qu'on devra apprendre énormement la bas. Mais je ne veux pas mourir, pas finir comme ta mère."

"Très bien Sonia. On part demain soir à minuit exactement. Demain tu prendras tes affaires, discretement bien entendu et les apportera ici. Le mot de passe est.." il sourit. "Les griffondors sont les meilleurs."

"QUOI?" hurla Sonia.

"C'est Granger qui a choisit."

"Pff aucun gout! Ce sont les Serdaigles les meilleurs!" Blaise et Draco se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire suivie bientot par Sonia.

"Enfin soit." Dit il après que ses deux amis se soient calmés. " Blaise ne couvrira pour la derniere journée. Surtout Sonia, prend que ce qui est nécessaire! En ce qui concerne la magie, prend un ou deux livres maximum et ta baguette. Pour les habits, même chose que le strict minimum. Nous devons fuir et nous devons être dans le monde moldu avant 19h Vendredi soir. Si nous n'y arrivons pas, nous sommes mort."

"Très bien."

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. "Vas dormir, Sonia. Nous aurons une longue journée demain."

Le serpentard prepare sa valise, n'oubliant pas quelques livres de potions. Ses préférés. Ainsi que des habits moldu passe partout. Il prit le collier de perle que sa mère lui avait donné 6ans auparavant. Il n'avait pas une grande valeur matérielle mais c'etait surtout une souvenir. Sa mère lui avait dis qu'elle avait recu le collier de l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui lui faisait battre son coeur. Draco avait longtemps cru que cet homme était son père. Aujourd'hui, il était persuadé que non.

Il mit quelques photos de lui quand il était jeune, de lui et sa mère, de Blaise et lui à la coupe de quiddich d'angleterre et aussi d'Harry. Il en avait pris quelques unes à son insu.

"Hmm... Je crois que tout y est..."

"Drake..." Le serpentard releva la tête et vit son ami, la mine triste. " J'ai pas envie de que tu partes, bien que je sais que c'est le mieux. C'est juste que tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. En fait... Tu es plus que ca à mes yeux."

"Blaise...Je t'aime, tu le sais. Pas de la manière que tu voudrais, ça c'est certain. Surtout fais attention à toi, deviens mangemort s'il le faut mais surtout ne meurs pas. Je te le jure, je reviendrai!"

"Je resterai en vie...Malefoy...Je te le jure! N'oublie pas, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi."

Le reveil sonna : 23h.

Blaise regarda l'heure, se mordit la lèvre: "Tu devrais aller lui parler." Draco baissa la tête. _Oui, je devrais aller lui parler mais j'ai si peur. _"Vas-y."

Draco hocha la tête et tremblant, comme un garcon qui allait à son premier rendez-vous, se dirigea vers le parc. Mais il s'arreta, Harry n'était pas là. Il était stupide, il avait cru le revoir, l'avait fait attendre dans la pluie. Pourquoi serait il venu, aujourd'hui? Il n'avait aucune raison de venir.

" Harry...Pardonnes moi." Souffla t'il. _Quel imbecile! Je ne suis qu'un cretin fni. _

Draco se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec deux emeraudes baigné de larmes.

"Je te pardonne, Draco." Ses seuls mots allègèrent le coeur d'un enorme poids. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du griffondor.

D'un geste tendre, il effaca les larmes qui inondait son visage. Il avanca d'un pas pour se retrouver Presque coller au survivant.

"Je ne le pensais pas... J'avais peur." Avant que le survivant n'ait eu le temps de repondre, Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. d'un baiser tendre. Tous ses doutes et peurs furent envolés quand Harry repondit au baiser.

Tremblants, ils apprenèrent à connaitre le corps de chacun. Doucement, le serpentard fit tomber le griffondor dans l'herbe, toujours en l'embrassant.

Ils n'étaient pas tres discret ainsi à s'embrasser dans la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Mais Draco s'en moquait, plus rien ne comptait à part Harry. Son Harry.

Doucement, tendrement, il enleva le pull d'Harry. Harry rougit de se retrouver ainsi devant le serpentard. Draco embrassa le torse de son amant, le faisant gemir de plaisir.

Les deux jeunes homes se retrouverent bientot nus, haletants. Tous les deux, génés. Draco admirait le corps parfait du survivant, il ne portait aucunes cicatrices à part biensure celle, sur son front. Sa peau était si douce et sucrée. Les joues rougies, Draco, tout en se frottant au corps de son amant, l'embrassa sur le front, sur le nez, sur les levres et sur le menton.

Il vit Harry rougir adorablement.

"Je t'aime, Draco." Son coeur manqua un battement. Draco le regarda bouche bée. Bien sure, Harry lui avait dis durant sa crise de larmes mais cela, semblait tellement different, il y avait quelques choses de sacré. Comme une promesse qu'on ne peut perjurer.

"Je t'aime, aussi, Harry." Harry allongé sur la pelouse releva la tête et mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille du son serpentard.

Et ils s'unirent. D'abord doucement, tendrement, sensuellement, faisant attention à ce que l'autre pouvait resentir, faisant attention à ne pas blesser l'autre.

Mais quels mots pourrait d'ecrire ce genre de chose, ce genre d'amour. Il se donnèrent cette nuit là, corps et ame.

Draco se reveilla nu dans l'herbe par la rosée du matin. Il paniqua et secoua le jeune griffondor.

"Harry, HARRY!"

"laisse moi encore un peu dormir, Dray!" Une grosse goute de sueur tomba. Draco se racla la gorge.

"Mon amour, j'aimerais tant te regarder dormir une eternité. Le seul probleme, aussi leger soit il, est que nous sommes nu dans le parc de Poudlard et que les eleves vont bientot se lever!"

Harry se releva si violement qu'il assoma presque le serpentard. _Et moi qui aime les reveils en douceur, je suis servi. _Pensa Draco ironiquement.

Draco et Harry s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent.

"Je te ramene a ton dortoir." Souffla Draco.

Harry rougit furieusement en sentant la main de Draco attraper la sienne et il se rememora leur premiere nuit. Cela avait été magnifique.

"Draco?"

"Moui?"

"Je... Est-ce...Tu...Enfin..." Draco s'arreta et prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

"Je t'aime, Harry. Surtout ne l'oublie jamais. Je n'ai pas menti cette nuit. Je ne te mentirai jamais. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je t'aime, d'accord?"

Harry baissa la tête, plus toucher qu'il ne l'aurait cru par les paroles du serpentard. Le jeune Malefoy posa ses levres sur celle du griffondor et partirent vers leur dortoir.

19h

Grande Salle.

Draco tout joyeux mangea son dernier repas à Poudlard, il lancait des regards coquin à son amant.

Soudain, Harry partit rapidement de la salle comme s'il avait le feu au foudre. Draco attendit quelques instants et quitta la salle. Une fois la porte refermer quelqu'un sauta sur lui.

Draco hurla et le reconnu.

"Bon sang, Harry! Tu m'as fais peur!"

"Depuis quand un Malefoy a peur?"

"Depuis que je t'aime!" dit il en prenant possession des levres de son amour.

"Moi aussi! On se voit ce soir?" Draco grimaca. "Enfin si tu veux pas..." Dit Harry la mine défaite.

"Non, je viendrai! Je veux te voir! Je ne pourrai cependant que rester une heure... après je devrai partir, mon...père doit venir me chercher demain très tot."

"Oh..." Draco sourit

"Viens! Suis moi!"

Il s'approchèrent d'un tableau qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Le mot de passe?"

"Les griffondors sont les meilleurs." Harry hurla de rire, vexant son amant.

"C'est ca, ton mot de passe?"

"Potter!" Dit il froidement.

"Je te taquinais..." dit Harry, soudain inquiet par le son de la voix de son cher serpentard.

"je sais." Repondit Draco sardonnique.

Harry eut soudain la sensation de s'etre fait duper. Draco se moquait de lui. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un des grand sofa vert croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et...bouda.

Draco sourit. Il se surprit à penser qu'il était adorable ainsi. Draco se mit deriere lui et entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Tu sais que tu es canon quand tu rales? Enfin pas que quand tu rales, mais bon."

A suivre.

Lady-Amy-Malfoy:

Hello miss, merci pour ta review. Donc vu que tout le monde veut la suite (enfin tout le monde. :p) La voila.

Qui plus est ca me fait plaisir. Donc j'espere que ce chapitre te plairait a

Clém:

Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Voici la suite! J'espere encore avoir des commentaries!

Bisous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Le depart

Chapitre 8.

Le depart.

Plus Draco regardait son amant, plus son coeur se serra. Dans quelques heures, il ne le verrait plus. Dans quelques heures, il serait loin de lui. Mais surtout il savait que Harry ne pouvait rien savoir sur ce depart precipité. Il allait le faire souffrir, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire.

"Draco? Tu vas bien?" Draco revena sur terre et sourit gentillement au jeune homme brun.

"Oui... Je me disais juste que tu allais me manquer." Le survivant haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

"Je pars demain matin très tot..."

"Quoi??? Mais enfin, pourquoi??" Hurla presque Harry.

"Mon père..."

"Tu vas devenir mangemort! Draco, tout mais pas ca..." Draco evita le regard de son petit ami. "Reste encore un jour. Je t'en supplie."

"Je ne peux pas." Le griffondor sera les dents de mécontentement. " Comprends moi, Harry. Aie juste confiance en moi... Je te jure de revenir... Je te le jure." _Je reviendrai peut-etre pas dans deux semaines mais je reviendrai, je ne t'abondonnerai pas. _" Je serai la... Je te protegerai même si je suis loin de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas. Je te protegerai. Crois en moi, Harry." Draco ne mentait pas vraiment, il omettait certaine partie.

Mais la separation allait être douloureuse. Ne voyant aucun signe de la part de Harry, Draco attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder mais toujours, il fuyait son regard.

"Bon SANG, HARRY! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que ca me fait plaisir? Que j'aime te faire du mal? Hein? REGARDE MOI!" hurla le serpentard. " regarde moi..." sanglota t'il.

Harry, en entendant le son de la voix de son amant changer ainsi, le regarda. "Tu crois que ca me fait plaisir de te quitter alors que j'ai enfin trouver le bonheur, que je peux enfin gouter tes levres?" il embrassa en tremblant son amant, Harry gouta les levres douces de son amant salée par ses larmes. "Que je peux enfin te toucher? Et aujourd'hui, je dois encore te quitter. Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi? Harry, crois moi quand je te dis que je te donnerai tout, je capturerai les étoiles pour les mettre dans un bocal, j'enleverai la lune et te l'apporterai sur un plateau d'or et d'argent, je tuerai tous ceux qui te regarderont de travers, qui oseront mettre la main sur toi, qui oseront faire tomber les larmes de tes yeux. Oh Harry et si ca ne suffit pas, je donnerai ma vie pour tuer ce monstre de Voldemort."

Harry l'embrassa une premiere fois. "Je t'aime." Une deuxieme. "Pardonnes moi..." Une troisième fois. "d'être si égoiste mais..." une quatrième fois. "Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi." Une cinquieme fois et la porte s'ouvrir.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers la porte pour voir son meilleur ami, celui-ci blanc comme un linge.

"Sonia arrive." Il regarda Harry, jaloux qu'il soit ainsi dans les bras de Draco. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, génés. "Je vois que ca c'est arrange, vous deux."

Draco rougit prenant la teinte d'une tomate bien mûr, Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Blaise vit son ami sourire de plaisir. Oui, il était jaloux mais comme ca faisait de bien de le voir heureux ainsi. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois ci, Sonia était là. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Draco regardait incertain Sonia. Il se leva pour lui et Sonia l'embrassa comme à son habitude. Le jeune Malefoy pour la première fois de sa vie était terriblement embarrasser d'embrasser une fille en face d'un amant. Peut-être etait ce parce qu'il l'aimait.

Harry se leva et se racla la gorge.

"Oh Harry Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" Draco n'osait pas regarder son amant, honteux.

"J'etais... j'etais...j'etais..." il regarda soudain attentivement le carrelage. Il avait terriblement mal. "Je..."

"Il était la... pour un devoir de potion." Dit Zabini.

"Hm, certes." Elle se tourna vers Draco. "Mes valises sont faites." La fiancée de Draco posa une main sur le visage de son futur mari, il versa une larme douce et amer. Sonia sembla soudain plus mûr et mature, plus femme et humaine. "Mon cher ami, futur mari. Peut-être devriez vous parler avec Harry. Il semble aussi détruit que vous en ce moment même." Elle lui chuchuta à l'oreille. "Faites lui vos adieux. Je sais que c'est douloureux. Il est 23h, je reviendrai dans trente minutes."

Elle lacha son futur mari, se dirigea vers la porte. "Vous possedez le coeur de mon futur mari, Mr Potter. Mais hélas, je crains que ce ne soit assez pour l'avenir." Et elle sortit.

Harry tomba au sol en pleurant, Draco se jeta sur Harry. "je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ca... Pardonnes moi."

"Ce n'est rien... c'est ma faute. Tu me l'avais dis... et on ne peux pas annuler un futur marriage de sang pur..."

"Harry... " Il posa sa main sur le torse de celui-ci et venu de nulle part, un vent chaud entoura les deux garcons. "Tu sens?" Harry acquiesca. "C'est tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne peux pas empecher ce qui va arriver car c'est le voeu de ma mère mais je peux te promettre de revenir le plus vite possible pour veiller sur toi." Harry fonca les sourcils et regarda son amant semblant chercher un secret inavouable.

Le vent s'apaisa et retomba dans l'oubli.

Sonia était derriere la porte du dortoir de Draco. Elle avait toujours su que son fiancé aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry dans la salle commune, elle avait tout de suite compris.

Pourtant, elle n'eprouvait aucune haine envers lui. Elle connaissait Draco, il allait poursuivre sa promesse, la proteger, elle et sa future descendance. Même s'il devait abandoner la personne qu'il aimait.

Elle se promit qu'une fois à l'abri de tout danger, elle le laisserait vivre heureux comme il le meritait.

Draco Malefoy avait bien change de l'enfant arrogant qu'elle avait connu, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. Elle l'avait découvert bon, généreux, triste et...humain.

30 minutes plus tard.

Draco tenait fermement son amant dans ses bras, le bercant doucement appreciant les derniers moments.

Il chuchota à son oreille: "J'ai tellement peur que tu m'oublies. J'aimerais que tu aies un souvenir de moi."

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais et en plus, tu ne pars que pour deux semaines..."

Draco poussa doucement Harry et courut dans sa chambre. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une photographie de lui et de sa mère et la lui tendit.

"Garde la, comme ca tu pourras me voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je serais ainsi toujours avec toi, P'tit lion." Harry la prit fébrillement, ayant peur de froisser la photographique qui semblait être faite de verre. Il la regarda sur la photo, il y avait un Draco de seize ans souriant tendrement à sa mère assise sur une balancoire.

Harry serra très fort son amant dans ses bras. "merci...merci, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais offerte à part ton amour."

Draco prit possession des levres de son amant, baiser mélé de douceur et d'amour. Leur dernier baiser, un baiser d'adieu.

Draco avala la boule dans sa gorge et posa son front contre celui du griffondor. "Harry ne doute jamais de moi... Je t'aime, d'accord. Si tu dois croire en quelque chose, crois en ca. Vas maintenant."

Il lui vola un dernier baiser et Harry quitta les appartements de son amant tandis que Sonia y entra.

Aidé de Zabini, il reduisirent la grandeur des baggages et partirent pour la foret interdite, sans aucun bruit.

Une fois devant celle-ci, Sonia et Draco firent leurs adieux à Blaise et à Poudlard. Draco le serra dans ses bras. "Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Protége toi! ne laisse personne te faire du mal."

Il se retourna et prit la main de Sonia. "Oh au fait, tu pourras dire à Harry que je..." il ne termina pas sa phrase.

"Je lui dirai, parle de meilleur ami!"

"merci"

Ils s'enfoncerent dans les entrailles de la foret. Draco tirait sa fiancée par la main, il e pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder dans cette foret. Elle était trop dangereuse. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures avant que la foret ne disparaisse en fin pour faire place à une petite ville et au lever du jour.

Ils courerent vers la station. Draco se surprit à penser qu'ils ressemblaient ainsi à des amants en fugue mais cette amusante pensée se transforma en douleur. _Harry...Tu me manques._

Sonia poussa la porte de la gare.

"Alors? On va où?" Draco sembla réflechir. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il regarda la grande carte d'angleterre sur le mur de la gare.

"Mer ou interieur des terre?"

"MER!" Cria Sonia.

"Torbay?"

"J'aime po le nom..."

"Lewes?"

"Pourquoi pas " Brighton""?

"Vas pour Brighton."

Ils prirent un tiquet et s'installèrent dans le train. Une vie nouvelle s'offrait à eux. Draco se sentait mal de prendre la fuite ainsi.

Il fuyait la douleur, l'humiliation, ... tout. Draco se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner à Poudlard et finir en tant que mangemort.

Ils avaient encore le choix. Le train partait dans exactement cinq minutes.

"On fait le bon choix, Draco."

"Je l'espere...je l'espere..."

Les pensées de Draco se bousculait, il regarda par la vitre, il pouvait voir la forêt interdite. Le monde sorcier semblait si loin d'eux.

Draco se demanda un instant s'il ne revait pas, ce fut quand il entendit le train siffler et les portes se refermer qu'il comprit qu'il lui manquerait toujours une partie de son ame tant qu'il n'y reviendrait pas.

La forêt interdite s'effaca peu à peu et disparut.

A suivre.

Merci pour les reviews!!!

J'y repondrai dans la journée, bisous tout pleins.

Kisses

La suite est pour bientot.


	9. Et dans l'absence, j'ai continué à t'aim...

**Chapitre 9. **

**Et dans l'absence, j'ai refait ma vie.**

De Louve – Densetsu Yogane.-

Douze ans plus tard.

"Monsieur Lenoir, voici les dossiers qui devront être lu pour demain. Le directeur souhaiterais vous parler avant que vous ne quittiez?"

"Merci, Catherine."

L'homme de vingt neuf ans regarda sa montre, déjà quatre heure. Il allait etre en retard, encore une fois. D'un geste rapide de la main, il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux blond courts et enleva ses lunettes en demi lune dans leur boite.

Il mit tous ses dossiers dans sa malette, sortit de son bureau et le ferma à clef. Avant de quitter son lieu de travail, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur de service. Il frappa une fois à la porte, personne n'ouvrit. Une deuxième, il put entendre un raclement de gorge.

"Entrez!" L'homme de vingt neuf ans ouvrit et vint s'asseoir à la place que lui présentait son chef. "Bien, Monsieur Lenoir, je suis ravi. Déjà neuf ans, n'est ce pas? Je dois dire que vous etes aussi doué que tétu." L'homme sourit. Il se rapellait encore comment il avait fait pour obtenir ce job. Sa femme était morte de maladie et son ancient boulot ne payait qu'une misère et il avait vu l'annonce dans le journal. _Recherche chercheur de phenome surnaturel._ Et il avait sauté sur l'occasion, il avait tellement '_emmerdé'_ son chef qu'il lui avait laissé un mois d'essai et aujourd'ui ca faisait cinq ans.

"Que voulez-vous, chef, je suis doué. Je vous avais prevenu." Sourit il charmeur. La bonne education qu'avait eu Lenoir lui avait servit sur bien des points. "Enfin soit, que désirez vous?"

"Vous augmentez, pardis! J'avais penser à un salaire de 2500 Euros ainsi que vous propulser chef de service, qu'en dites vous?"

"CE QUE J'EN DIS! BEN, J'accepte c'est evident!" Ils reglèrent les quelques formalités et Lenoir partit du bureau.

A nouveau, il regarda sa montre. Il jura: 4h30. Il était en retard. Il prit sa voiture, une petite Volvo grise et fonca.

Il arriva quinze minutes plus tard devant un grand batiment blanc, il sortit de sa voiture et trouva ce qu'il chercha.

"Papa!" Dit un petit garcon de dix aux cheveux noir et au yeux bleus. "T'es en retard!" La jeune père s'abaissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

"Je sais... J'ai été retenu. Que dirais tu...hm...d'un bon hamburger?"

"Pour de vrai?"

"Pour de vrai." Le garconnet embrassa tendrement son père et le serra aussi fort qu'il put, heureux d'aller dans ce restaurant. Il savait tres bien que son père detestait ce genre d'endroit et il n'aimait pas la nourriture. "Allez en route! Dans la voiture!"

L'enfant gigota pour que son père le repose à terre et courut ouvrir la portiere et s'assit impatient.

Le jeune père grimaca et reprimanda son fils: "Fais attention, Anthony! C'est dangereux!"

"Pap'! Vais avoir onze ans, je suis grand maintenant."

Le père incompris rentra dans la voiture et commenca à rouler vers le McDonnald's ( ou Quick) le plus proche.

"Alors ta journée, le monstre?"

"Héé, je suis pas un monstre! Bof... Ils sont bêtes, Papounet." Le papounet en question fronca les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Ben, y a encore un verre qui e explosé et à chaque fois, je suis dans la piece. Ils dissent que je suis le diable... C'est pour rire, qui dises ca..." Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda son fils. _Si c'etait pour rire, mon bébé, alors dis moi pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux? _"Pa', pourquoi ca explose toujours quand je suis là?"

"..." Le père prit une longue respiration. "Je ne sais pas, chéri."

L'horloge indiquait 21h lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux. C'etait une petite maison typiquement anglaise avec une grande porte en bois d'if. La maison n'était pas très grande mais c'etait sa maison.

La, ou il avait recommence sa vie et la ou, problement il la finirait. Anthony courut dans le salon pour se jeter dans le sofa et allumer la TV.

Il sourit à son fils et alla dans sa pièce personnelle, sa pièce privée. Il sortit les dossiers qui devait être lu pour le lendemain mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il pensait à Sonia, sa femme. Un jour d'octobre, elle s'était reveille, souffrante. Il avait cru à une petite grippe sans consequences. Un matin, Draco s'était levé et elle était morte, son teint rosé avait pris une couleur blanche et sa peau était froide. Il avait pleuré pendant des mois sa mort. Il la haïssait pour l'avoir laisser ainsi seul dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait voulu revenir au monde sorcier. Cependant il ne le fit jamais car Sonia lui avait donné un fils et aujourd'hui, il se devait de proteger son enfant.

Il était parti avec Sonia pour la proteger d'une mort certaine et aujourd'hui, il restait pour proteger son fils. Il l'elevait le mieux qu'il pouvait, esperant ainsi honnorer les voeux de sa mère.

Narcissia avait toujours voulu une descendance, toujours esperé qu'il ne devienne jamais mangemort et il avait tenu sa promesse. Pourtant Narcissia avait toujours voulu qu'il soit heureux et oui, il l'était...d'une certaine facon.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie, ici à Brighton. Il aimait cette maison, ses nouveaux souvenirs de bonheur et il aimait son fils mais il lui manquait son coeur.

Il était souvent retourné à l'entrée de son monde mais jamais, il n'avait franchi le pas...Jamais. Pourtant il aurait voulu, mais il avait eu peur, peur de ne pas avoir la force de retourner aupres des siens.

Il ouvrit un tiroir cache dans son enorme bureau et l'ouvrit, à l'interieur se trouvait quelques photos. Des photos de son anciens monde et des photos de lui.

Souvent, l'ancien serpentard se demandait si Harry pensait encore à lui, si son meilleur ami était toujours en vie. Cependant reprendre contact, ainsi après douze longue années lui semblait impossible.

Il regarda attentivement la premiere photo, Harry se trouvait debout en plein milieu terrain de quiddich, le vif d'or dans sa main tendue vers le ciel. La deuxième était une photo de sa mère, toujours froide et distance mais pourtant, tout cela n'était qu'apparence. Il aurait tant voulu que sa mère connaisse son petit fils. Il prit la troisieme photo du paquet, c'est lui...lui et Sonia.

"Papa? Tu dors pas." Draco sursauta.

"Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer... Viens." Anthony courut et vint s'asseoir sur le genou de son père.

"Tu regardes les photos de maman et de toi lorsque vous vous etes marié... Papa raconte moi encore..."

Draco se racla la gorge. C'etait pourtant la millième fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à son fils et il ne semblait toujours pas s'en lasser.

"Eh bien... Lorsque nous sommes parti, ta mère et moi, de chez nos parents. Nous avions du trouver un endroit où dormir. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seul dans un monde parfaitement inconnu. Nous avions eu beaucoup de difficulté au début."

FLASH BACK

"Non de dieu! C'est quoi cette m! Sonia!!!" Hurla un blond de presque dix huit ans. "Ca fonctionne pas!!!" Sonia arriva souriante à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Chéri, tu devrais peut-être mettre la prise." Et elle mit la prise et comme d'habitude, Draco ne put s'emepecher de faire un commentaire déplacé sur ce foutu monde. "Laisse Draco, je vais faire la cuisine."

En ralant, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda la Tv. Seul instrument digne de valeur apparemment.

Sonia remarqua combien ce jour là, Draco était nerveux. Il avait longtemps pensé que le marriage, aujourd'hui n'avait plus aucune valeur mais il s'était rendu compte que s'il devait vivre toute sa vie avec quelqu'un loin de son monde, il voulait que ce soit Sonia. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Draco posa un genou à terre et lui demanda de l'épouser.

Ce fut le 25 mai qu'elle devint, Mme Sonia Draco Lenoir dans une petite église assez miteuse. Il n'y eut aucun témoin au mariage, tout ce fit dans le plus grand secret. Mais ca fut tout de même magique.

"Sonia, acceptes tu de prendre ici present Draco Lucius Lenoir, de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Dites je le veux."

"Je le veux." Il se rappelerait toujours du regard qu'elle lui lanca ce jour-là. C'est yeux étaient brillants de fierté.

"Draco, acceptes tu de prendre ici present Sonia Alexia Lovna, de l'aimer et de la cherir pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Dites je le veux."

"..." Il avait dégluti,fébrile. "Je le veux."

"Je vous declare par le sceaux du marriage, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Draco l'embrassa chastement, ému. Cette nuit là, ils s'aimerent autant que leur coeur le purent. Sonia lui donna tout, Draco tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Fin du FLASH BACK

"Papa? Comment elle etait maman?"

"Merveilleuse..." Draco avait son nez qui lui piquait et les larmes aux yeux. " Douce...et elle me comprenait. Cheri n'oublie jamais que ta mère t'aimait." Il serra son fils contre son torse. "Oh oui, elle t'aimait autant que je t'aime peut-être encore plus."

Ils restèrent ainsi enlace pendant de longue minutes. Soudain, Draco se leva son fils dans ses bras et alla le coucher.

"Pa'?" Souffla t'il entre deux baillements. "Tu veux bien encore me raconter l'histoire de l'enfant à la cicatrice et de l'aristocrate?"

"Pas aujourd'hui, poussin. Tu dors debout."

"Alors celle des quatres maisons? Celle du mechant mage? Ou...."

"Dors, P'tit monstre" Il l'embrassa sur le front, le borda encore quelques minutes et s'en alla.

Le lendemain.

"Poussin! Lève toi! Y a école!" Draco mit rapidement son costume gris, mit sa cravate après trois de dur labeur, l'ex prince des serpentards avait enfin compris comment mettre une cravate.

Une tartine grillée à la confiture à la main, il secoua lègerement son fils.

"Veux dormir." Anthony ramena sa couverture sur sa tête.

"S'il te plait, chéri. Papa doit aller au boulot." Le garcon au cheveux noirs regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Saphir contre saphir. Parfaitement identique. Le garconnet se leva et alla se laver. Draco était heureux que son fils l'ecoute ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu de veritable problemes avec son enfant.

Bien sur quelques disputes, mais rien de plus. Cet enfant était un ange, un ange venu du ciel.

Une fois prêt, Draco emmena son enfant à l'ecole sans oublier de l'embrasser sur le front.

"Cheri, on est Mercredi. C'est Marie qui te ramene, oublie pas."

Anthony arriva à 13heure chez lui et heureux de ne plus y être. Il destestait cette école et n'avait aucun amis.

Tous le trouvaient étrange...voire bizarre. La seule personne qui semblait le comprendre était son père. Il l'aimait mais estrangement, il avait l'impression aussi qu'il lui cachait un énorme secret.

Anthony savait qu'il avait encore de la famille quelques part dans ce pays pourtant jamais, il n'avait eu la chance de les rencontrer. Son père semblait fuir sa veritable vie et Anthony se mit à vouloir connaitre cette vie cachée.

Alors il monta dans le bureau de son père, il lui avait toujours interdit d'y aller. Disant que c'était dangereux. Quatre à quatres, il monta les escaliers menant au bureau de son père, son coeur battait la chamade. Il ouvrit la porte, doucement tout doucement. Ce n'était pas la premiere fois qu'il y entrait pourtant il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un sanctuaire. Il était tellement stressé qu'il en avait Presque de vertiges. Tremblant il s'assit au bureau.

Il y avait toujours les photos du marriage de son père. Il les regarda rapidement et s'appreta à les mettre dans un coin pour commencer ses recherches lorsque deux d'entre elle attirerent son attention. Deux photos qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sur la premiere une femme aux longs cheveux presque blancs, elle semblait froide et dure. Pourtant ses yeux bleux racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Anthony la trouva extremement familière. A coté d'elle se tenait un garcon tout aussi blond qu'elle, le regard encore plus polaire que l'inconnue. Cette photo lui brisait le coeur autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empecher de la regarder.

Avec force, il regard l'autre photo et la, ce fut un choc. Le garcon portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme dans les histoires que son père lui racontait le soir. Le garcon était tres beau, il devait bien l'avouer et semblait respirer la joie de vivre.

Il sursauta quand un bruit sonore se fit entendre. A la fenetre du bureau de son père se trouvait un enorme oiseau. Anthony en avait déjà vu quand son père et lui allait au zoo. Il ressemblait à un aigle royal.

Il s'approcha de la fenetre et l'ouvrit. L'oiseau entra. Anthony poussa un cri et se cacha deriere le bureau de son père. L'enorme animal s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la patte. Le jeune garcon était étonné de ne pas se faire attaquer par l'animal. Il semblait presque apprivoisé.

Ce fut après quelques minutes qu'il remarqua que l'oiseau portrait quelques chose, il le prit. Sitot debarasser de son travail, l'oiseau s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

C'etait une lettre.

_Monsieur Anthony D. Lenoir._

_Street Hopeless Lilac , 77. _

_Brighton._

Tremblant, il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il lut lui coupa le souffle.

A suivre.

Alors ? Alors?

Il est pas chou, mon petit Anthony d'amour :p :p :p

Sinon les reviews:

Gwenaëlle:

heureuse que tu aies aimés. La suite arrive bientot. Bisous.

Lady-Amy-Malfoy:

Ah je suis heureuse à chaque chapitre, t'es au rendez vous :p j'attends toujours tes commentaires avec impatience

Lyna:

J'espere que ce chapitre a éclairé ta lanterne :p

Allez a

Dragon Bleu:

J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.


	10. La lettre et direction: Diagon alley

Chapitre 10

Draco rentra tard ce soir là. Surchargé par la masse de dossier inexpliqué, à croire que les sorciers se moquaient completement de se faire repérer. Il avait encore une pile de dossier a mettre en ordre. A première vue, il n'allait pas encore dormir de la nuit.

Draco prit sa voiture avec une caisse remplie à ras bord de dossiers. Il arriva rapidement chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de ne pas entendre le bruit de la television. Pourtant il n'était que huit heure, Anthony venait toujours l'accueillir lorsqu'il revenait du bureau.

La peur le prit soudain à la gorge, il courut vers la chambre de son fils, vide.

"Anthony? ANTHONY?" Il verifia le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, sa chambre. Rien. Anthony n'était pas là. Il s'appretait à appeler la police et aller le chercher dehors, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte de son bureau était entre ouverte. Il courut à la cuisine et prit un couteau, juste au cas ou.

Lentement, il monta les escaliers en essayant de ne pas les faire grincer... Ce fut peine perdue. Il ouvrit la porte et il vit son fils assis par terre devant le bureau, les yeux rouge, tenant une lettre dans ses mains, tremblant.

Il releva la tête et tendit l'enveloppe à son père. Draco la prit: La lettre d'admission à Poudlard. _C'est impossible... Pendant tout ce temps, il aurait su que je me trouvais ici... _Draco regarda à qui était adressé la lettre. Il souffla: elle était au nom de Lenoir. Ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore – enfin si c'était toujours lui, le directeur de la maison – pensait que son fils, était un enfant de moldu.

"Papa... C'est une blague? Ca n'existe pas, hein?"

"Chéri..." Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Tu m'as menti... C'est pour ca que tu travailles dans le paranormal? Parce que je suis fou? Qu'il y a toujours eu plein de phenomène inexplique autour de moi et tu voulais les caché? C'est ca? hein? En fait, c'est vrai... Je suis le diable? Un monstre?"

"Anthony! C'est faux... Tu as tout faux."

"Alors, explique moi!" Hurla t'il.

"C'est une partie de mon passé... Une partie que j'ai du oublié... depuis 12ans."

"Ce qui signifie que tu es toi aussi...enfin que tu connais la magie? Et maman?"

"je connais la magie... Et je me suis enfui de Poudlard avec ta mère."

"Raconte moi..." Le regard de Draco se voila, il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à raconter pourquoi il était parti, ni la mort de sa mere et encore moins, la perte de la personne qu'il aimait.

"Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas... pas maintenant. Il y a des blessures encore béante dans mon coeur, encore ouverte et a vif. Mon enfant, je ne veux pas t'empecher ton bonheur mais je sais ce qu'est la difference. Crois moi je le sais... Je suis peut etre un sang pur ma..."

"Un sang pur?" Coupa Anthony.

"Né de deux parents sorciers."

"Anthony, je te laisse choisir ton avenir. Tu as le choix si tu veux aller à Poudlard, tu iras si tu ne le desires pas, je respecterai ton choix."

"Et toi, papa? Tu veux y retourner?"

Draco tourna la tête, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait tant rêver de revoir Poudlard, de le revoir lui.

"C'est à toi de choisir." Anthony fut surpris par une telle réponse. Bien entendu, son père était très secret mais sa souffrance était tellement palpable que ca lui faisait mal.

"Montre moi... Montre moi le monde que tu aimes tant."

"D'accord, je te montrerai... Ce week end."

Draco prit son fils dans les bras et comme toujours, il le mit au lit.

"Papa." Chuchuta l'enfant. "Raconte moi l'histoire de l'aristocrate et de Harry. Je l'aime tant cette histoire."

"Tres bien. C'est bon pour cette fois. Il était une fois deux garcons qui semblaient tellement differents et pourtant les apparences sont trompeuses..."

Il conta l'histoire jusqu'à ce que son fils s'endormit en revant à ses deux amants en fuite cherchant tout deux à combattre des forces bien plus grande...

Le week end arriva bien vite pour Draco tandis que pour Anthony, cela sembla une eternité. Ce Samedi matin, Anthony fut pour la premiere fois de sa vie levé le premier. A sept heure tapante, il était douche, habillé, coiffé et avait meme prit son petit dejeuner. Il courut dans la chambre de son père et commenca à sauter sur le lit de celui-ci en criant: "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! ON EST SAMEDI! PAPA! PAPA! ON Y VA! PAPA!" _Je hais les reveils brutaux. _

"'Thony! Il est 7heure! Laisse moi dormi." Il remit sa couette sur sa tête mais Anthony n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord avec ca. Il la tira.

"Debout PAPA!" Draco grogna et rala autant qu'il put mais lorsqu'il vit le regard brilliant de son fils, il lui pardonna.

Il s'habilla rapidement sous les ordres de son fils, fou de joie d'enfin rencontrer ce monde dont son père n'arretait pas de parler dans tout les histories qu'il l'avait fait rever durant toute sa jeunesse.

Londres. Le chaudron baveur.

"Papa, c'est pas que je doute de ta capacité à retrouver ton monde mais on est en plein Londres. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de _gens_ comme nous la bas." Murmura Anthony plus ironique que jamais avec un sourire en coin. _Il a tout d'un Malefoy, mon fils._

"Mon cher fils, ce n'est pas que je doute de vos capacités mais je crains que vous vous méprenez sur votre père. Il a encore toute sa tête, soyez en sur." Anthony hurla de rire.

Draco se sentait merveilleusement bien depuis des années. C'était comme si le soleil avait enfin recouvert les abimes dans lequels son coeur avait été trop longtemps plongé.

"Jeune homme, etes vous prêt à entrer au pays des merveilles."

"Ouais. Direction The rabbit's hole" (= le trou du lapin. Je trouve que ca sonne mieux en anglais)

"Cher fils, nous n'allons pas au rabbit's hole mais plutot à Diagon Alley." (= chemin de traverse.)

Ils entrerent dans le pub. Son fils ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, emerveillé par ces gens en costume bizarre et au long chapeau poitu. _C'est donc ca, le monde de papa._

Sous le regard bizarre de tout les clients, Draco alla dans l'arriere boutique et sortit pour la premiere depuis douze ans, sa baguette magique. Anthony regarda son père taper de sa baguette sur les pierres et un passage s'ouvrit.

Anthony n'en croyait plus ses yeux, il devait rever.

"Ouaaaah" Anthony avait le souffle coupé. Les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes volantes. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que tu ne sois qu'illusions. Draco lui regarda son fils le coeur battant, puis il regarda l'allée qui s'offrait à eux. Il avait oublié combien tout cela était beau. Il comprit pourquoi la magie lui avait manqué. Oui la magie c'était sa drogue et il en était rester bien trop longtemps éloigné. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce monde.

"Viens... Je vais te faire visiter. Reste pres de moi, ne t'eloignes surtout pas."

Anthony prit la main de son père et se colla à celui ci. Il était tellement emerveillé mais dans cette emerveillement, il avait peur. Tout semblait iréel.

Anthony regarda les magasins, dans certains il y avait des animaux comme l'aigle qui lui avait apporté la lettre quelques jours plutot et des chats aussi dans d'autres, il y avait des flacons de toutes les couleurs.

Anthony s'arreta surpris.

"Papa!" Dit il soudain en tirant la manche de son père, il le tira pour qu'il s'abaisse. Il murmura à l'oreille de son père. "Pa', pourquoi ils sont tous devant cette vitrine. Faire le menager a tellement de succes, ici, chez les sorciers." Draco fronca les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils parlait de ménage, il suivit le regard de son fils et éclata de rire. Un ballet était en vitrine, le dernier né pour les jeux de quiddich. Draco ne put s'empecher d'éclater de rire.

"Cheri, c'est pour voler."

"Voler?"

"Dans les airs." Precisa l'ex serpentard.

"Dans les airs?" Draco rit une fois de plus, l'expression de son fils a cet instant était impayable. "Moque toi seulement! On verra bien qui rira le dernier." Rala son fils en croisant les bras. _Il a de qui tenir, ce p'tit monstre. _Anthony était le portrait craché de son père au même age à l'exception qu'Anthony avait les cheveux noirs.

Draco lui donna un peu d'argent pour aller s'acheter unz baguette tandis que lui alla acheter un animal de compagnie à son fils.

Anthony entra dans la petite boutique poussièreuse.

"Pff. Il fait jamais le ménage celui là."

"C'est que le temps me manque, jeune homme." Anthony sursauta et vit un homme au longs cheveux blanc assez mal lavé.

L'homme entreprit de trouver une baguette magique pour Anthony. Au bout de la cinquième baguette, il n'en avait trouvé aucune qui ne lui aille.

"Hmm... Difficile, vraiment difficile. Il est rare que je ne trouve pas et pourtant, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je ne trouverai pas." Anthony commencait à douter. Peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas de magie en lui, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé d'Anthony.

"Essayez peut être un bois de sequoia trempé dans du sang de dragon à crête."

"Ca m'etonnerait... Mais essayons." Draco sourit. Ollivander's tendit la baguette à l'enfant qui fut entouré d'une lumière blanche, douce et rassurante.

"Papa...je suis content qu'on ait trouvé... Je pensais que je n'avais aucun pouvoir...qu'ils s'étaient trompé."

"Voyons, quelle idée sougrenue. Tiens" Il tendit une cage ou s'y trouvait un magnifique hibou grand duc. "il te plait?"

"ouiii, merci papounet."

Draco regla la note de la baguette et ils continuerent à inspecter les lieux. Anthony prit la main de son père et la serra fort. Anthony ne comprit pas comment son père avait pu rester éloigner aussi longtemps de ce magnifique endroit. Il n'y était que depuis quelques heures et il l'aimait deja...ce monde.

" Papounnneettt!! Regarde un magasin de farces et attrapes!" Anthony tira sur le bras de son père pour le faire rentrer dans la boutique.

Deux roux tenaient la caisse et Draco les connaissait. Fred et George Weasley. Des proches de celui qui avait été son amant et le survivant.

Draco se demanda s'il était toujours vivant. Il l'esperait, l'idée qu'il soit mort lui était inconcevable.

"Papa, regarde une bombabouse!" Draco n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son fils était déjà entrain de regarder un autre objet. "Regarde une rappelle-tout!"

"Anthony, calme toi! tu es dans magasin! FAIS ATTENTION!" Alors qu'Anthony manqua de faire tomber plusieurs objets.

Draco arriva à grandes enjambées, pres de son fils et le prit par la main. " Tu te calmes, maintenant!" Anthony lui tira la langue et se tortilla sous l'étreinte de son père qui céda.

"Ne vous inquietez pas, monsieur. Les enfants sont tous fous face à ce genre d'objets." Draco se tourna en face de lui se tenait un des roux qui était assez maigre et portait une mine épuisée.

"Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il ne doit pas écouter son père!" Dit Draco assez fort pour que son fils l'entende. Le roux rit.

"George Weasley." Celui ci tendit la main. Draco reflechit et la prit.

"Lenoir...Draco." L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnut et c'est vrai qu'avec son chapeau noir, ses lunettes en demi lune, ses cheveux courts et ses habits moldu, il était difficilement reconnaissable.

"Alors, votre fils rentre en premiere à Poudlard?"

"Oui... Je dois dire que je suis inquiet. Il ne connait rien à la magie et..."

Ils continuèrent à parler comme s'ils était des amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps... ce qui était vrai dans un sens.

Anthony arriva dans l'arriere boutique. Il y avait plusieurs personne, une jeune femme rousse d'une tres grande beauté, un des deux hommes qu'il avait vu à la caisse et... Il s'arreta net. Une cicatrice. En forme d'éclair. Comme dans les histoires de son père. Comme sur la photo.

L'homme se sentant observer releva la tête et vit l'enfant.

"c'est interdit, ici!" Voyant le manque de réaction de l'enfant, il se leva. Anthony se calla contre le mur, la bouche ouverte. " Tu comprends le francais! J'ai dis ouste."

Anthony fronca les sourcils: "Je t'aime pas! T'es mechant! Comprends pas pourquoi le serpentard t'a aimé!" L'enfant s'enfuit sans demander son reste laissant Harry Potter sous le choc.

"Harry ? Ca va?"

"Ouais... C'est juste que ce gosse... Non laisse, c'est rien..."

Anthony revint en pleurant et se jetta contre le corps de son père.

"Veux partir! Ils sont mechants ici!"

"Enfin, Anthony!" Reprimanda son père. "Veuillez l'excuser... Il n'est pas encore habitué à ce monde."

Ils quittèrent Diagon alley avec une tonne de livres, deux chaudrons et autres gadgets. Eux qui étaient parti pour une simple visite, cette simple visite avait scellé le sort de son fils. Poudlard serait ca nouvelle école dans un mois.

A suivre...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont donne leurs commentaires.

Je repondrai au prochain chapitres!

A bisous


	11. Des amis pas comme les autres

_**Chapitre 11.**_

_**Des amis pas comme les autres.**_

Par Louve – Densetsu Yogane -.

Anthony et son père était en face du Poudlard Express et il était très, très stressé. Il se demandait si il allait avoir des amis.

"Papa?"

"Oui, bébé?"

"Si je m'y plais pas, je pourrai revenir à la maison?" Draco sourit tristement.

"Tu pourras bien sur. Au moindre probleme, je viendrai." Anthony tendit ses bras pour que son père le prenne dans les bras. Draco entendit son fils pleurer contre son cou et le jeune père berca son enfant.

"Eh ben et ben... Ton fils a un gros chagrin." L'ex-serpentard vit un homme roux, George. Depuis 3mois, Draco était souvent revenu dans cette fabrique de farces et attrappes et avait sympathisé avec George.

"Oui...C'est la premiere fois, qu'il part comme ca." Dit Draco en deposant son fils par terre.

"Hep, P'tit Monstre. Faut pas pleurer, tu verras Poudlard. C'est merveilleux. Tiens je te presente: Nicolas. C'est le fils de mon frère: Charly et tu pourras même faire la connaissance d'une celebrité enfin de deux celebrité. Harry Potter et son fils seront à Poudlard." Draco a ses mots devint blanc comme un linge. Alors comme ca, Harry avait un fils... du même age que le sien. Draco serra les dents... Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'oublier... Et lui qui avait esperer. Il était marié avec un enfant.

Le train siffla trois fois et s'en alla vers Poudlard, laissant seul le jeune père. Seul et desesperer.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry. Il avait voulu refaire sa vie et... et rien. Il était parti douze ans... Mon dieu qu'il s'en voulait.

"Hey tu vas bien Drake?"

"Oui." Il sourit. "C'est juste de voir partir ainsi mon fils."

"Allez viens boir un café à Diagon Alley avec moi, ca va te remonter le moral."

"Tu t'appelles comment?" Demanda Anthony.

"Nicolas C. Weasley. Mon père est souvent parti en roumanie. C'est pour ca qu'il m'a pas conduit à la gare sinon il l'aurait fait. Suis moi, on va voir mon parrain et James

"James

"C'est le fils adoptif de tonton Harry...Harry Potter. Tonton l'a découvert sur un champ de bataille alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et en a pris soin. Il est super sympa tu verras." Anthony suivit son nouvel ami. Comment le fils d'Harry Potter pouvait être sympa?

Ils parcourerent tout les wagons pour trouver au bout de trente minutes, la cabine privée de grand Harry Potter.

"Tonton!" Anthony regarda Nicolas sauter dans les bras de l'ancien griffondor et Harry souriait. Il semblait beaucoup plus sympathique aujourd'hui que la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vu. Soudain, Harry remarqua l'intru. "Tiens, je te présente Anthony. C'est Harry Potter, 'thony."

Anthony toisa froidement l'ancien griffondor. Il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père, un soir.

FLASH BACK

Allongé dans son lit, son père venait de lui raconter encore une fois l'histoire de l'aristocrate et du griffondor. Separé par amour, aux destins differents.

"Papa? Dis, pourquoi l'aristocrate aimait tant ce garcon?"

"Pourquoi? Il l'aimait parce qu'il était gentil, doux, secret et que chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui son coeur battait la chamade. Voila pourquoi le serpentard l'aimait."

"Hmm... Et lui, le griffondor, il aimait vraiment l'aristocrate?"

".... Je crois...je crois, oui. Il l'aimait."

Anthony s'était endormi sur ces dernieres paroles.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

"bonjour..." Souffla Anthony.

"Bonjour. Nicolas, je te laisse avec James. Je dois verifier le nombre d'étudiants dans le train." Sur ce, il partit laissant les trois garcons ensemble.

Le garcon blond s'approcha de lui: "T'es qui toi?"

"Anthony Lenoir."

"T'es un sang pur? Ou un moldu?"

"un quoi?"

"Ouais, ok t'es un moldu... Nick tu viens?"

"hey, tu te prends pour qui?" Dit Anthony les sourcils froncés.

"Pour le fils d'Harry Potter. Pauvre nouille!" Anthony sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et donna une droite bien placée au garcon qui se retrouva à terre. Anthony partit sans demander son reste. Il n'était plus tres sur que Poudlard était un lieu fait pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la premiere cabine qu'il trouva et tomba nez à nez avec un garcon aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et les yeux jaunes avec une fente noire, c'était assez spécial. Il fit un petit sourire timide à Anthony.

"Je peux rester?" Le garcon hocha la tête en signe d'accord. "Tu t'appelles?"

"Sirius Lupin. Et toi?"

"Anthony Lenoir. Enchanté." Il tendit la main au garcon et celui ci la prit timidement.

Ils ne parlerent pas pendant tout le reste du trajet. Chacun observant l'autre discretement. Anthony était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux si étrange, si terriblement étrange. Il ressemblait à ceux d'un chat. Le train stoppa et ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la meme caleche, ne semblant pas vouloir se quitter.

"Ouaahh, t'as vu le chateau la bas, sirius?"

"C'est Poudlard... Tu veux aller dans quelles maisons?" _C'est donc ca, Poudlard. C'est encore plus beau que dans mes reves. _

"Maisons?"

"Oui, il y en a quatres... Serpentard, Griffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle."

"Je sais pas... Tu veux aller dans laquelle?"

"J'aime bien griffondor et serdaigle. Serpentard est très mal vue a cause de l'ancienne guerre et Pouffsouffle, ils sont assez benets."

"Ben moi, j'irai dans la même que toi." Sourit Anthony. Sirius le regarda étrangement et eu un sourire plus sincere, plus vivant.

La Grande Salle.

Anthony avait le souffle coupé, le plafond représentait une voute étoilé. Main dans la main, Sirius et Anthony s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs.

"bonjour à tous. Nous allons commencer la répartition. Lorsque j'appelerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Elise Delacroix.

Elle vint s'asseoir et la vieille dame lui mit un vieux chapeau tout miteux sur la tête. Le chapeau cria apres quelques minutes : SERDAIGLE

"Zabini, Mélodie."

"Griffondor."

"Moore, Namie."

"Poufsouffle."

"Marvolo Riddle, Zachary."

"Serpentard."

"Weasley, Nicolas."

"Griffondor."

"Potter, James."

"Griffondor."

"Granger, Alexia."

"Serdaigle."

"Lupin, Sirius."

"Serpentard."

"Rogue, Espoir."

"Serpentard."

Et vint le nom d'Anthony. Il sent son coeur battre la chamade. Il avanca doucement, il se sentait observer par le célèbre Harry Potter, l'aigri Harry Potter.

Il s'assit sur la tabouret et la vieille femme lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

"Tiens, Tiens... Que voila. Un Lenoir? Quelle drole espece de sorcier... Hmm, vous avez beaucoup de talent, jeune homme. Beaucoup d'ambitions aussi et de courage... Malin aussi... un peu roublard...hmmm Difficile, très difficile.

"Je veux être avec Sirius!"

"Hmmm. Avec le petit Lupin... Très bien... Il aura besoin d'une ame compatissante pendant ces années à Poudlard..." A voix haute, il dit: "Serpentard."

Anthony courut vers Sirius.

"Hey, Je t'avais dis qu'on serait dans la même maison." Murmura Anthony contre l'oreille de son ami.

"J'en ai douté à un moment." Anthony l'embrassa sur la joue le faisant rougir adorablement.

"Moi pas."

Le prefet en chef des serpentard vint leur montrer leur salle commune Faite de vert et argent.

Les premieres années furent rapidement seule et commencerent à faire connaissance. Il n'y en avait que quatre. Quatre enfants destinés à vivre sept ans ensemble.

"Salut!" Dis un garcon aux cheveux d'ebene assit sur un des bureau. "Je m'appelle Zachary Marvolo Riddle." Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sirius faire un pas en arriere.

"Moi, C'est Anthony Lenoir et voici, Sirius Lupin." Fit il en souriant. " Sirius mais qu'est ce qui te prend?" En effet, le jeune garcon était caché derière son ami comme s'il avait peur.

"Restons pas avec lui, Anthony... C'est le fils du seigneur des tenebres!" Anthony sursauta, le seigneur des tenebres comme dans les histoires de son père. Comment avait il pu avoir un fils?

"... Je ne vous ferai rien...C'est pas parce que mon père fut le lord noire que je deviendrai comme lui..."

"Tu es a serpentard!" Hurla Lupin qui perdait son calme.

"Je te ferai remarqué que toi ausi!" Le jeune Lupin se tut, surpris.

"Bon on se calme les gars... Père m'a toujours dis qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce que tout le monde pense. Que tout le monde peut changer. On va apprendre à se connaitre et devenir les terreurs du college."

"Les terreurs du college, hein." Un sourire naissant ourla les levres de Zachary.

"Des terreurs?" fit Lupin, perplexe.

"Ouais ca me plait bien ca, Anthony!" Zachary tendit la main à Anthony qui la prit sans hésiter. "Et toi, Lapine? Partant?"

"... Chuis pas une Lapine! Je m'appelle LUPIN! L.U.P.I.N." Anthony prit son jeune ami courroucé dans ses bras.

"On sait ca. On te taquinait juste."

"Ouais, ben, c'est pas drole." Rala Sirius.

1er Cours: Potion.

Le trios arriva rapidement devant la classe de Potion, assez fatigué. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit de leur vie. Bien entendu, certain secrets n'avaient pas encore été revélé leur amitié naissante etant encore trop fragile.

"Sirius, tu viens à coté de moi pour ce cours?"

"Oui. Je suis vanné."

"OUAHHH! Matte moi la donzelle!" Cria Zachary. Une jeune serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce en les ignorant royalement.

"C'est Espoir...La fille du prof de Potion. Sale caractere a ce qui parait." Sourit Sirius en regardant son ami baver devant la jeune fille.

"Hmmm les temperamment de feu, j'adore." Les trois serpentards eclaterent de rire.

"Au lieu de dire des betises, Mr Riddle vous feriez mieux d'aller vous asseoir le cours va bientot commencer." Dit Severus Rogue avec sourire pincé. Une fois, leur directeur de maison dans la classe, Anthony et Sirius éclaterent de rire devant la mine dépitée de Zachary.

Trente minutes étaient passées et Anthony se demandaient pourquoi les griffondors les regardaient de travers.

"Siri? Pourquoi ils nous font une tête comme ca les griffondors?"

"Serpentard et Griffondor ne se sont jamais bien entendu, 'thony"

"QUOI, TU TE FOUS DE MOI, ILS ONT UNE TETE JUSQUE PAR TERRE UNIQUEMENT A CAUSE D'UNE STUPIDE QUERELLE DON'T ON NE SE SOUVIENT MÊME PAS? NON MAIS ON NAGE EN PLEIN DELIRE!"

Toute la classe ainsi que le professeur se retournèrent vers Anthony tandis que Sirius tentait de se cacher tant bien que mal dans son chaudron alors que Zachary était entrain de se tordre de rire sur sa chaise. Anthony regarda tout autour de lui et fit un petit signe au professeur.

"M'sieur Rogue vous pouvez continuer le cours vous savez!" Sirius s'etrangla de rire dans son chaudron et Zachary en tomba de sa chaise. Le professeur fou de rage jeta Anthony sans aucune autre forme de proces.

"pff... C'est pas juste!"

Anthony s'assit par terre à coté de la salle de classe attendant tranquillement que le cours se finisse.

"Que faites vous ici, Mr Lenoir?"

"Au cas ou vos lunettes ne sont plus assez puissantes, je suis entrain d'attendre!" Repondit il ironiquement.

Harry serra les dents: "Je ne vous permet pas! Ca sera une retenue et 10 points en moins pour votre maison!"

"Pff, me demande comment il a pu vous aimer? Un homme aigri comme vous!" Harry sembla se stupéfier sur place. Personne n'avait jamais eu connaissance de son 'aventure' pourtant cet enfant semblait la connaitre, cette histoire.

"CE SOIR A 20H!" Hurla t'il.

"Je prendrai ma brosse a dent pour les chaudrons!" Harry qui avait presque atteint la fin du couloir, sourit discretement à la remarque.

Brighton.

Draco se sentait terriblement seul dans sa maison, aujourd'hui beaucoup trop grande pour une personne.

L'ex-serpentard avait prit un café avec George Weasley et celui-ci lui avait parlé du monde sorcier.

Harry Potter avait vaincu le seigneur des tenebres en fin de septieme année. Ce jour là, il recueilli deux enfants, un portrait craché de Voldemort et probablement son fils qu'il envoya sans un seul regret à l'orphelinat et un autre qu'il trouva en plein milieu du champ de bataille, aussi blond que le blé en été qu'il recueilli.

Pourtant apres l'avoir vaincu, il était revenu détruit du champs de bataille. Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

Il avait torturé et tué Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Voldemort pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son unique fils et héritier mais on n'avait jamais retrouvé la moindre piste de son fils ainsi que de la fiancée de celui-ci. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient morts, les autres ne se prononcaient pas.

Depuis le jour de la défaite du mage noir, Harry Potter s'était renfermé ne vivant que pour son fils, il était devenu dur et aigri sans raison apparente.

George et Fred par contre avait encaissé la mort de leurs freres, Ronald et Percy ainsi que celle de leurs parents. Harry n'avait jamais reparler de son meilleur ami preferant certainement faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

Au debut, Fred avait voulu le faire réagir et aujourd'hui, Fred n'adressait plus la parole au survivant tandis que George se laissait vivre attendant patiemment de mourir pour rejoindre ses proches.

Draco avait été bouleversé par cette revelation et extremement peiné pour George. Il avait semblé ne plus rien vouloir de la vie, il n'attendait que la mort le prenne pourtant il n'avait que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui.

Draco alla à son bureau et envoya une lettre à son fils, lui demandant dans quelle maison il était, si il aimait Poudlard et s'il avait des amis.

Ce soir la, L'ex prince reva de Poudlard et de ses années d'innocence.

A suivre...

ALORS ALORS ALORS?

VOUS AIMEZ?

J'ai mis des heures avant de choisir la maison d'Anthony et qui allait etre ses amis.

Dites moi si vous aimez!!

Ps: ils vont bientot se retrouver :p :p :p

Merci pour tout les reviews!!! Ca me fait extremement plaisir.


	12. S'adapter et apprendre à s'aimer

Chapitre 2.

Anthony et ses deux amis étaient dans leur salle commune. Anthony était allongé dans un fauteuil de cuir vert avec son ami Sirius à ses pieds lisant tranquillement un livre d'histoire. Zachary lui était sur l'appui de la fenetre regardant le quart de lune avec emerveillement. Une véritable osmose s'était créé entre les trois garcons. Le fils de Draco, les yeux clos, sentit Zachary s'approcher d'eux dans un souffle d'air.

"Bonjour Beauté!" Sourit Zachary, charmeur. Anthony ouvrit un oeil, discretement et vit son ami draguer la fille de Rogue. Elle lui jeta un regard glaciale. "Enfin, Beauté. Ne t'en vas pas déjà!"

"Je ne reste pas avec les imbéciles!" Zachary grimaca. Anthony sourit en entendant Sirius dire 1 – 0 pour Espoir. "Mais enfin..." Il la rattrapa par le bras. "Tu m'as ensorcelé! Ton regard m'hypnotise, tes hanches m'enchantent et tes yeux me consument."

"Et toi, tu me les brises!" Elle se dégagea, le laissant pantoi.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire, Zach!" Sourit le jeune serpentard en jouant avec quelques meches noires de son jeune ami, Sirius.

"La ferme!" Rala Zachary, il eut soudain un sourire sadique. "Et ta retenue avec Potty, ca va?"

"QUOI! MERDEEEEUH!! Je l'avais oubliée celle la!" Il courut dans la salle de bain et en resortit rapidement.

"Anthony, qu'est ce que tu fous avec une brosse à dent?" Dit il en relevant pour la premiere fois la tête de son bouquin.

"C'est pour Potty...pour les chaudrons." Dit il avec un grand sourire. Sur ce, il quitta en courant la salle commune et arriva avec quinze minutes de retard à sa retenue.

Harry Potter était assis à son bureau, jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui manqua de nombreuses notes pour son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Un courant d'air fit valser ses quelques notes et sans relever la tête de son livre, il vit l'intru. " Vous etes en retard, Mr Lenoir."

"C'est de famille! J'ai ma brosse à dent!" Le professeur releva la tête, surpris par l'insolence du garcon. Ses remarques lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un mais il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien.

"Bien... Les chaudrons sont là..." Pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il commenca à laver les chaudrons. En fait, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui qu'on appelait le survivant le ferait vraiment nettoyer, il avait été pris à son prore piège. Du coin de l'oeil, Anthony observait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il semblait...mort. Il n'avait plus aucune étincelle de vie en lui. Ses yeux étaient ternes, sa peau blanche et il était maigre à faire peur. Les seuls moment où il semblait revivre, c'était quand son fils était pres de lui.

Deux heures plus tard, Anthony avait enfin fini de nettoyer ces satanés chaudrons. Il s'approcha du bureau de son professeur. Vu que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'être apercu de sa présence, il jeta la brosse à dent sale sur son bureau. Harry Potter releva la tête, affichant un regard polaire.

"J'ai fini..."

"Bien... Au revoir."

Anthony ouvrit la porte mais avant de quitter la classe, il demanda: "Si votre amant revenait, que feriez vous?"

Harry se leva d'un bond, furieux: "IL EST MORT! Laissez donc les ames reposé en paix." Anthony, vexé par cet éclat, claqua la porte.

8h00 - Grande Salle.

Anthony bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire et vint s'asseoir à sa table. Sirius et Zachary y étaient déjà et papotaient joyeusement de tout et rien. Il embrassa Sirius dans le cou et donna une petite tappe à Zach avant de les pousser sans ménagement et de s'installer entre eux. Il se servit un jus de citrouille entre deux baillements.

"Alors, avec Potty? Ca a été ta retenue?"

"Pff. M'en parles pas. Alors on a quoi comme cours maintenant?"

"Tu vas être ravi." Sourit Zach. "Defense contre les forces du mal."

"Tu déconnes?"

"Avec les griffondors."

Anthony se leva tel un zombie. Sirius courut apres lui. "Tu vas ou?"

"Me suicider!" Sirius sourit en entendant Zachary hurler de rire à la table des serpentards avant de se retrouver avec asperger de jus de citrouille. Anthony s'enfuit vers son cours avec un Zachary, hurlant vengeance deriere lui.

Le cours se passa plus ou moins bien. Bien entendu, Anthony fit perdre 20 points à Serpentard pour insolence, Zachary 10 points pour bavardage et la belle Espoir 5 points pour non respect des consignes.

Les semaines passèrent. Anthony passait toutes ses journées avec ses deux amis. Zachary et lui étaient tres doué pour lancer des farces et sorts en tout genre tandis que le jeune Lupin préferait rester en retrait.

Zachary lui avait appris beaucoup sur le survivant, il lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers l'histoire de Voldemort ainsi que la disparition du fils du bras droit de son père, Tom M. Riddle ( Alias Voldemort.) et sa fiancé. Il avait appris que l'homme s'appelait Draco Malefoy et sa fiancée: Sonia. Drole de coincidence... Ils avait mis au point - Zachary et lui – de faire venir son père à Poudlard.

Mais d'abord, il devait préparer le terrain. Halloween était dans une semaine, un grand bal allait être organisé et les parents y étaient invités et son père serait présent de gré...ou de force.

_Papinou,_

_Vendredi, il y aura un grand bal costumé à Poudlard. Les parents sont invités. Je veux que tu viennes! S'il te plaiiit! Je te présenterai Zach et Siri. _

_Siri est adorable, doux et affectueux. Un ange tombé du ciel. Par contre, Zach a plus un tempéremment de feu, c'est le fils de Voldemort. C'etait le mage noir, il y a quelques années. _

_Je t'aime._

_A bientot, ton p'tit monstre – Anthony –_

Anthony envoya la lettre et sauta sur le fauteuil. Sans ménagement, il bougea Sirius, mit une jambe de chaque coté du jeune garcon et l'attira contre son torse. Le jeune Lupin avait prit une légère teinte rosée qui fit rire le fils de l'ancien mage noir, il avait l'habitude maintenant de ce genre de chose et n'y pretait plus attention par contre les autres serpentards les regardaient de travers. Souvent ils leur lancaient quelques insultes mais Anthony s'en moquait éperdument.

"Potter et toi, c'est toujours le grand amour?"

"Toujours, on ne sait plus se quitter... C'est ma 42eme retenue en deux mois." Zach rit, son ami avait comme but principal d'ennuyer le pauvre professeur de DADA ( defense against dark arts) et Zachary avait pris les paris: 100 retenues avant noel et bien entendu, Anthony l'avait relevé.

"Sinon, tu crois que ton père va venir à Halloween?"

"Il viendra...Je peux être très persuasif, Zach!"

"Je n'en doute pas... J'ai invité Espoir pour le bal."

"Et?"

"Elle y va avec Potty fils." Anthony gloussa. "Et ca te fait rire?"

"C'est une bonne chose qu'elle y va avec un griffondor."

"Oh toi, avec ton idée de reunification des maisons! T'es désespérant... Alors tu y vas avec Sirius au bal?"

"Non... Avec Alexia."

"Alexia?"

"Alexia Granger.

"Alexia Granger?"

"Une griffondor!"

"JE SAIS QUI EST ALEXIA GRANGER! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu y vas avec elle."

"Pourquoi je n'irais pas avec elle?"

"Et Sirius..." Anthony regarda son ami, endormi tout contre lui.

"Sirius est un ami."

"Un ami que tu embrasses dans le cou, que tu regardes avec des yeux doux." Zachary se leva d'un coup faché de voir son ami jouer à celui qui ne comprenait pas. Des mois que tout les deux – Sirius et Anthony - se tournaient au tour et Anthony, cet imbécile invitait une griffondor alors que Sirius... Il ne termina pas sa pensée. Décidement, le père et le fils avaient d'énormes problemes aux niveaux affectifs. Depuis maintenant un mois, Zachary pensait – non, savait – que Draco Lenoir n'était autre que Draco Malefoy. C'était pour ca qu'il avait décidé d'aider Anthony a rapproché Lenoir Père de Harry Potter. Mais il doutait que les retrouvailles soient joyeuses. Zachary avait vécu dans le monde sorcier toute sa vie et il avait vecu pres, tres pres de la famille Potter etant un danger potentiel pour Harry Potter. Il avait voulu se venger d'Harry Potter mais il avait fait la connaissace d'Anthony et de Sirius. Pour la premiere fois, il avait des amis... de véritables amis. Il savait donc combien Harry Potter avait souffert de la perte de son amant, il savait le nombres de fois où il avait tenter de se tuer pour aller le rejoindre et le nombre de fois que les medecins l'avaient sauvé in extremis de la mort. Mais ca, personne ne l'avait su...personne sauf James Potter et lui. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat, lui qui voyait les souffrances de gens rien qu'en les touchant. Oui, il avait vu combien il souffrait. Draco Malefoy devait revenir et tenir sa promesse, une promesse qu'il avait fait douze ans plutot, celle de le proteger lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Et aujourd'hui, Harry Potter en avait besoin. Il se coucha et regarda le plafond sans un mot, juste en reflechissant comment il pouvait aider Anthony... Anthony et son père. Il enviait Anthony d'avoi un père attentif et aimant, alors que lui, alors qui lui, n'avait personne.

Il entendit des craquements dans la chambre et dans la pénombre, il vit Anthony tenant fermement dans ses bras, un enfant aux yeux de chat, un enfant avec un lourd secret mais un enfant qui était aimé alors que lui...

Il vit Anthony poser ses levres sur le front de Sirius et celui-ci sourire dans son sommeil. Doucement, Anthony s'approcha du lit de Zachary qui ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, à sa plus grande surprise, il recut lui aussi un baiser sur le front. Anthony s'endormit Zachary le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, le coeur en paix et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait enfin une famille et si quelqu'un oserait la briser, il en paierait de sa vie.

Draco, les yeux grandement écarté, relisait la lettre de son fils pour la centieme fois. Son fils avait un ami...ou plutot deux amis. Mais surtout, un de ses amis était le fils de Voldemort lui même. Comble de tout, il lui demandait de venir à Halloween pour le bal. Il ne pouvait pas... Harry risquait de le reconnaitre... et risquerait de le hair...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. N'empeche que son fils à serpentard seul face au fils de Voldemort... Il devait comme même verifier que cet enfant, n'était pas un danger pour son petit bébé.

Il devait y reflechir... Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire mais il allait y reflechir...très serieusement.

A suivre...

Ce chapitre était assez dur à ecrire car c'est un chapitre de transition qu'il y a beaucoup de point à mettre en ordre. Notamment pour Harry/ Draco, La relation A/S et Zachary.

J'espere que ca vous aura plus.

Bisous

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:

Lexy-Kun: Hello, tu peux reviewé plus souvent!! Lol, j'adore les longs commentaires :p et qu'on me dises les erreurs que j'ai pu faire et ce que vous aimez dans les chapitres. Encore merci et à bientot. J'espere que tu auras aimé.

Emilie: Je suis heureuse que tu aies continué a lire la fic et surtout que tu l'aies aimé! Peut-etre a bientot dans un futur commentaire.

Gwenaëlle: J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Je dois dire que j'ai eu dur à l'ecrire. Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois et bon, ca me plait pas tout à fait mais le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus mouvementé.

Aerials: Ahhh chuis contente que tu sois contente qu'ils soient a serpentards (lol, la phrase) J'aime bien mon petit Sirius, :p

AngyDemon: Tu m'as dis que je devais faire un petit résumé des futurs chapitres, le problemes est que je change toujours mes idées aux derniers moments :p Donc ca va être dur: sinon le prochain chapitre on apprends qqch sur mon ptit Sirius :p :p :p

Naera Ishikawa: chuis contente que t'aies aimé. A

Zazan: T'inquiete le petit Harry va pas rester mechant longtemps. Anthony sera la pour le derider :p

Lady-Amy-Malfoy: chuis contente que tu l'aies aimé ce chapitre. J'espere que celui te plaira plus. Bisous!

Dragon Bleu: Merci pour ton commentaire! Bisous

Clém: Comme ca mon histoire t'a fait reflechir toute la nuit.Hmmm ok je mettrai encore plus de suspense :p :p :p

Onarluca: t'inquiete Draco s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour ca qu'il ose pas vraiment y retourner dans le monde sorcier aussi. Harry va revenir comme avant mais Draco va devoir le travailler :p

Gothiquegirl: lol vi les retrouvailles. Mais si y a les retrouvailles ca signifie bientot la fin de la fic!! Donc faut choisir lol :p :p je deconne :p


	13. La dispute

Chapitre 13.

LA DISPUTE

"Hey les mecs! Mon père a dit qu'il viendrait... pas longtemps car soit-disant, il a du boulot. C'est mieux que rien. Ou es Sirius?" Zachary toussa legerement, mal à l'aise.

"Dans sa chambre... Il fait son sac..."

"Pour les vacances, si tot. Il a encore tout demain apres midi avant le bal."

"..." Anthony regarda soudain froidement Zachary. Le fils du Voldemort voulu le rattraper mais il était parti en trombe dans leur dortoir, il prefera les laisser tranquille.

La porte claqua violemment faisant sursauter le jeune Lupin. Il se retourna pour faire face à Anthony, Sirius tremblait légérement. Il sentait que son ami était faché...non, furieux et à ce moment même, Anthony lui faisait peur.

"Tu comptais me le dire quand?" Aboya t'il.

"..." En trois grandes enjambées, Anthony s'avanca et prit Sirius par le col. "Arretes... Tu me fais mal." Le fils de Draco relacha légerement la prise mais ses yeux lui lancaient toujours des éclairs.

"Alors..."

"Je suis désolé... Je dois voir mon père... Il a été hospitalisé..."

"Arretes de me mentir, merde! Quand c'est pas ton père, c'est ta mère ou ta grand mère ou autres conneries!" Sirius fuyait le regard de son ami, trop honteux de lui mentir. Anthony, faché et blessé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, souffla: " Si tu viens pas à cette fete, c'est plus la peine de venir me parler..."

"Anthony, non, je t'en supplie pas ca... Je peux pas me liberer. S'il te plait..."

"Très bien... Adieu." Sirius s'accorcha au bras de son ami, le suppliant de revenir sur sa parole. Mais Sirius savait combien Anthony pouvait être tétu et il savait aussi que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

"Non... Je t'en supplie...Anthony..." Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empecher de pleurer. "Je peux pas... même si je le voulais de toute mes forces, je ne peux pas... Comprends moi... En plus, tu auras Alexia... je vous dérangerais."

A ces mots, Anthony explosa: "C'est certain! Alexia, elle au moins, ne lacherait pas ses amis comme toi! Tu n'es qu'un lache, Lupin! Je me casse, je ne supporte plus de te voir!" Il poussa violemment Sirius dans la chambre.

Sirius se cogna fortement à la tête mais la douleur physique n'était rien par rapport à celle de son coeur. Son premier ami, la seule et unique personne qui comptait à son coeur venait de l'abandonner. Il continua à pleurer, seul dans son coin jusqu'au moment où, deux bras le serrerent fortement.

Entre ses larmes, il put pouvoir le visage triste de Zachary. Le fils de Voldemort le berca tendrement, du mieux qu'il put, jamais encore, il n'avait eu à consoler quelqu'un encore un ami comme Sirius.

"Tu devrais...lui dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir... Il comprendra."

"Je lui ai deja dis..." Zachary effaca les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ami en souriant tristement.

"Je parle de la vraie raison..." Sirius eut un regard appeuré.

"Tu sais."

"Oui..."

"Comment..."

"Je l'ai vu... Enfin senti. Je n'ai qu'a toucher les gens pour connaitre leur plus grande frayeur. Je connais la tienne."

"Même en savant ca, tu es resté mon ami? "

"Tu l'es resté aussi quand t'as su que j'étais le fils de Voldemort."

"C'était different."

"Non... Pas du tout, P'tit loup." Il l'embrassa sur le front comme le faisait Anthony quand il les consolait alors qu'ils avaient fait un cauchemar ou qu'ils étaient tristes. Sirius sourit tristement. "Je vais arranger ca, d'accord?" Pour toute réponse, Sirius hocha la tête.

Zachary partit à la recherche d'Anthony. Il alla dans la grande salle, rien. Le terrain de quiddich, toujours rien. Il parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard sans le trouver. C'est alors qu'il y pensa. Quatre à quatre, il gravit les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie.En effet, le jeune Lenoir y était, les genoux repliés contre son torse, le regard fixé sur le magnifique astre lunaire qui demain deviendrait plein. Les yeux du garcon étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleurer. Zachary s'avanca près de lui, Anthony savait qu'il était là, il avait entendu le gravier grincer sous ses pas.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu as exagéré avec Siri?"

" Absolument...C'est un sale lacheur!"

"Tu n'ecoutes pas ses raisons!" Argumenta Zachary.

"Parce qu'elles sont fausses! Laisse moi... Je veux être seul... mon père arrive demain à huit heure trente. Tu viendras avec nous à pré-au-lard?"

"... d'accord."

Anthony et Zachary rejoignirent leur dortoir dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Sirius les atttendait un sourire timide aux levres. Pourtant Anthony ne le regarda pas, il passa à coté de lui sans un regard, il fit comme ci, il n'existait pas. Les trois garcons se couchèrent et aucun d'eux, cette nuit la ne reussirent à dormir. Zachary et Anthony purent entendre les pleurs de leur ami commun mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Plusieurs fois, Anthony avait voulu se lever et le consoler mais il considérait comme une trahison le faite qu'il quitte Poudlard demain pour soit-disant voir son père.

7h00 – Dortoire des serpentards.

Des bruits de vetements froissés tirerent Zachary et Anthony de leur demi-sommeil. Zachary ouvrit des yeux fatigués pour voir Sirius terminer sa valise.

"Tu pars à quel heure, Siri?"

"Onze heure." Souffla Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Anthony se leva, s'étira comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais avant d'y entrer, d'un coup violement et gratuit, il renversa la valise de Sirius.

Anthony était exicté ( pas dans ce sens là! Bandes de perverses :p ) car il verrait son père pour la premiere fois et il allait le présenter à Si... à Zachary et aussi, surtout, à son cher professeur: Harry Potter.

Il mit ses plus beau vetement, se coiffa du mieux qu'il put et enfin lassa ses chaussures. Il arborait les couleurs de serpentards. Il se fit un clin d'oeil dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il était parfait... Absolument parfait mais absolument triste à cause de cet imbecile de Lupin.

Il sortit apres une heure de la salle de bain, Zachary siffla.

"Eh bien, tu vas toute les faire tomber ce soir."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux... avec mon charme fou." Anthony lui fit un regard charmeur qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire, Zachary.

"Au lieu de rire, va t'appreter mon père arrive dans trente minutes. Faut que tu sois convenable!" Zachary fit une grimace en marmonnant qu'il était toujours convenable et s'habilla. "ON MANGE AU PRE AU LARD POUR LE PETIT DEJ'!" Cria Anthony à travers la porte.

Draco venait d'arriver à Pré-au-lard. Il avait une demie heure d'avance. Son fils lui avait donné comme point de rendez-vous l'entrée de Poudlard. Le fait d'être aussi proche de Poudlard lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il vit deja plusieurs parents arriver et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il en reconnut un. Cheveux longs noirs ramené en une queue de cheval bien soignée, une petite moustache bien dessinée machouillant allegrement un chewing gum. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur les levres de l'homme. L'homme se jeta litteralement dessus, l'etreignant de toute ses forces.

"Draco! Draco! C'est bien toi? C'est pas possible! JE...."

"Arrete, Blaise!" Draco le regarda heureux d'être ainsi accueilli par son vieille ami.

"Bon Dieu! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Harry est au courant." Draco secoua négativement la tête.

"Non... Il n'est pas au courant. Sinon je viens voir mon fils." Blaise ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"Mais il n'y a aucun Malefoy enregistré à Poudlard cette année!"

"J'ai changé de nom... C'était plus prudent... C'est Anthony... Anthony Lenoir." L'ancien serpentard failli en avaler son chewing gum.

"Anthony Lenoir? Le gamin ami avec le fils de tu-sais-qui et le fils de Remus Lupin? La terreur qui emmerde Potter à longueur de journée?" Draoc a cette derniere phrase, grimaca. C'était mal... Tres mal parti.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pas de bon rapport avec Harry."

"PAS BON RAPPORT! C'est un euphemisme! Ton fils doit être a sa 50ème retenue avec son cher Prof de DADA, Harry quoi! On parle le même d'eux comme les nouveaux marraudeurs!" Draco se massa les tempes et respira un bon coup. "Draco, parle moi de toi."

Draoc lui raconta tout, sa vie là bas dans le monde moldu. La naisance d'Anthony et la mort de Sonia. La peur de rentrer au pays, l'angoisse qu'il avait eu lorsque son fils avait eu sa lettre de Poudlard.

"Draco... Tu dois savoir que Harry a beaucoup changer...Ta disparition l'a... comment dire.... Détruit."

Draco regarda le chateau, mélancolique.

Zachary venait de sortir de la salle de bain, Anthony l'attendait assis sur son lit et Sirius avait fini son sac. Joyeux, Zachary lanca un : "Alors, on va voir Papa Lenoir."

Anthony sauta sur ses pieds: "Let's go!"

Zachary regarda en arriere et vit que Sirius ne suivait pas. Il fronca les sourcils.

"Tu viens?"

"Je crois pas qu'il aie envie de me voir, Zach..." Zachary haussa les sourcils en signe d'exasperation.

"Pff... Sois pas stupide. C'est qu'une bête dispute. Demain, il aura deja oublié. Allez, viens."

Anthony grimaca en voyant Sirius mais ne dit rien et continua à marcher vers le portail. Lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde aux cheveux courts, il commenca à courir et sauta dans les bras de son père. Les deux amis – Zachary et Sirius – observait la scene, timidement. Touché par un tel tableau.

"Papa, je suis si heureux de te revoir! Tu m'as manqué!" il prit la main de son père et l'approcha de ses amis. "Tiens, je te présente Zachary Marvolo Riddle." Le garcon au cheveux noir rougit et bredouilla un bonjour qui fit sourire le père d'Anthony. "Il est super! Une vraie teigne parfois mais adorable!" Anthony recut en coup de coude de la 'teigne' en question.

Draco sourit, c'était la premiere fois que son fils lui présentait ses amis et c'était peut-être aussi la premiere fois qu'il en avait...de vrais amis. Soudain, Draco remarqua l'enfant aux yeux de chat, légerement en retrait.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui recula d'un pas. Voyant la crainte de l'enfant, Draco mit un pied à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"hmm... Tu dois être l'adorable Sirius dont mon fils n'arrete pas de parler dans ses lettres." La nature de l'enfant ne faisait aucun doute, surtout avec les yeux qu'il avait.

"Ouais...C'est Lupin." Draco regarda bizarrement son fils, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi froidement.

"Soit!" trancha Draco puis il se retourna vers Blaise. "Tu viens manger avec nous chez BoutyBou ( Ca n'existe pas, c'est une pure invention lol)?"

"Je vous y rejoindrai, je dois aller faire quelques courses pour ma fille et voir certain professeur et j'arrive!"

Draco hocha la tête et fit signe aux garcons de venir. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Draco s'arreta et vit que Sirius ne les suivait pas.

"Jeune homme? Vous ne venez pas?" Sirius rougit et hocha négativement la tête. "Ca ferait plaisir à mon fils." Le fils en question grommela quelque chose d'incomprehensible.

"C'est que...BoutyBout est un restaurant...de luxe...et...."

"Ne vous inquietez pas pour cela et venez." Draco se remit à marcher en tenant fermement la main de son fils tandis que Sirius se mit à trotiner deriere eux pour les rattraper.

9h00 - BoutyBout

"C'était qui, le monsieur avec toi?"

"Un vieil ami, chéri. Tu collectionnes les retenues maintenant?" Dit Draco en prenant son café.

"C'est pas de ma faute! C'est le prof, il me hait! Il faut vraiment que tu ailles lui parler de mon cas!"

"Hmm. J'essaiyerai. C'est qui?" Draco prit une gorger de son café.

"Harry Potter, Le prof de DADA." Draco se crispa et s'étouffa à moitié. Son fils se leva de sa chaise et lui tapa dans le doux pour faire passer la tousse. Zachary et Sirius gloussèrent face à la réaction du père. Les trois amis avaient deviné juste...Harry Potter était lié au destin du père d'Anthony. Apres avoir repris contenance, Draco regarda fixement le jeune Lupin.

"Eh bien, jeune homme." Anthony se crispa et fixa son père d'un air defit et celui-ci y repondit par un sourire. "Comment vas votre père? Il fut un de mes professeur il y a quelques années."

"Il est malade... Je retourne chez moi à 11h." Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir son fils grimacer et Sirius afficher une mine défaite.

"Je vois... Et je présume que mon fils avec son sale caractere, vous boude." Hochement de la tête de Sirius.

"C'est de sa faute! On avait prévu ca depuis des semaines! C'est qu'un lacheur! Je ne veux ni avoir à faire avec lui ni...NI PLUS JAMAIS LE REVOIR!" S'emporta le jeune serpentard. Blessé, Sirius quitta la table et s'enfuit du restaurant.

En colère, Draco regarda son fils. Il le savait difficile et très têtu mais se brouiller ainsi avec ses ami, ca, Draco ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

"Tu te rends compte que tu l'as blessé! Cet enfant n'a surement jamais eu la vie facile."

"Ca te va bien de dire ça! Tu as fuis ton pays pendant douze ans, laissant seul les gens que tu aimais! La seule et unique personne que tu aimais après maman... Ce n'est qu'un fils à papa. Il court dans les robes de son père quand quelques chose ne va pas!" Draco pour la premiere fois de sa vie giffla son fils. " Repars dans ta chere ville moldue alors! Je te hais!" hurla t'il. Tel un automate, Draco se leva, paya et quitta l'établissement sans un regard en arrière.

A suivre...

Ouhh que je suis sadique!!!!

Prochain Chapitre: Je suis certaine que vous allez l'aimer :p

A bisous tout pleins

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé. Ca m'a fait très plaisir!

Bisous


	14. Se faire pardonner

**Chapitre 14.**

**Pardonnes moi!**

Par Louve - Densetsu Yogane -

Draco était furieux et décu. Furieux de la reaction de son fils et décu qu'il lui ait ainsi parler. Certes leurs vies n'avaient pas été un conte de fée mais il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse que la sienne. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour celle de Sonia et son fils. Aujourd'hui, Anthony voulait qu'il recolle les morceaux avec Harry mais ce n'était pas si simple. Rien n'avait été simple dans sa vie alors pourquoi son amant l'acceuillerait il à bras ouverts?

"Déjà fini de manger?"

"J'ai eu un leger differend avec mon fils, Blaise."

"Donc tu as décidé d'encore une fois quitter le monde magique." Dit il amerement.

"Il a dit qu'il me haissait...Je suis un mauvais père. En plus, il veut que j'ai une conversation avec son cher prof de DADA..."

"Un jour ou l'autre, nos enfants disent ca mais ils ne le pensent pas spécialement. En ce qui concerne Harry, je crois, moi aussi, que tu devrais lui parler... Même s'il t'engueulle, ca lui passera. Tu aurais du voir, il y a 12ans... Apres que tu ne sois pas revenu des vacances de noel, il a juré de te venger et de te retrouver. Il était comme fou... Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il prenait ainsi ta défense...Personne sauf moi. Toutes les semaines, Harry est venu dans ta chambre celle que j'ai gardé jusqu'a la fin de mes années à Poudlard, on parlait de toi, du fait qu'il pensait que Lucius te gardait emprisonner. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour ta sécurité. Harry a rejeté tout le monde même ses meilleurs amis... Quelques mois plus tard, Ronald Weasley est mort en protegeant la femme qu'il aimait, Hermione. Elle était enceinte de lui et elle décida de garder l'enfant. Folle de chagrin, elle se retira du monde sorcier comme toi. Deux ans plus tard, Harry fut assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort... Il le tua sans état d'ame, il voulut tué l'enfant de Tom M. Riddle mais Dumbledore l'en empecha. Ensuite, il a poursuivit ton père... Il l'a torturé pour qu'il lui dise où tu étais, il n'a jamais su quoi répondre et est mort de ses blessures. Apres, Harry a changé. Il est devenu encore plus froid et distant...Pire que Rogue à part que notre vieux directeur de maison s'est adoucit a la fin du regne noir. La seule chose qui maintenait Harry Potter - le survivant – en vie, fut l'enfant qu'il sauva de la guerre aussi blond que l'était son amant et aux yeux aussi bleu que la grande bleue. Il soigna ses blessures et lui donna tout, c'est pour ca qu'aujourd'hui cet enfant est très égoiste mais personne ne peut lui en vouloir... Draco, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire revivre. Il meurt lentement mais surement, a petits feux. Redonne lui cette étincelle dans les yeux qui aujourd'hui est morte!" Draco souffla.

"Je...Je n'y arriverai pas, Blaise..."

"Il fut un temps ou t'aurais tout tenter pour Harry!" tenta celui qui avait été le meilleur ami du serpetard.

"Ce temps là est révolu... Mon train arrive... Au revoir, Blaise."

Blaise Zabini regarda son ami monter dans le train. Tout était fini... Le monde sorcier mourrait de l'interieur, Draco et Harry auraient pu redonner le cachet d'autrefois, leur redonner espoir mais aujourd'hui, ils fuyaient. Le survivant ne voyait plus aucune raison de se battre et l'enfant qui trahit les siens fuyait son destin.

"Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris?" Hurla presque Zachary. "Sirius t'adore! Tu es tout pour lui et toi... Tu...tu l'envois à la merde!" S'époumona le fils de Voldemort. "Et, je ne parle pas de la facon dont tu as parlé à ton père. Merde, Anthony, ton père t'aime. Il donnerait le bon dieu sans confession pour toi."

"Tout ca, c'est de la faute de cet imbecile. Je m'en fous qu'il ait une meuf mais il pourrait au moins le dire au lieu de nous mentir!"

"CET IMBECILE N'EST RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN LOUP GAROU! IL PEUT PAS VENIR CE SOIR CAR C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE!" A ces paroles, Anthony devint livide et se mit à courir. Il remonta tout Pré-au-lard et arriva à Poudlard.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Harry Potter qui lui s'égosillait sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas courir dans les couloirs. Il s'en moquait, ce qui était le plus important à cet instant était Sirius. Il cria la mot de passe et courut dans leur dortoir mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami, même ses valises avaient disparues.

Non...Tout mais pas ca... 

Anthony ne voulait pas quitter son ami ainsi...Pas en lui ayant dis de telles mechanceté. Il quitta le dortoir aussi vite pu et par inadvertence renversa quelqu'un qui s'avera n'être personne d'autre que son directeur de maison accompagnée de sa fille, la belle Espoir.

"Jeune homme, vous pouriez faire attention!"

"Sirius... Ou es Sirius?"

"Je crais qu'il ne vienne de partir avec son père." Sans un remerciement, Le jeune garcon se remit à la poursuite de ami.

Il s'époumonait dans tout Poudlard à hurler le nom de son ami. Il vit Zachary au bout du couloir.

"Il est au Portail!" Anthony reprit sa course.

"ATTENDS!" Sirius était là accompagner de son père. En entendant un cri, Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Sirius était très mal à l'aise. Il avait dis quelques heures plus tot que son père était malade et il était là, à ses cotés, en parfaite santé. Anthony les deux mains prenant appui sur ses jambes reprenait son souffle. Il regarda son ami puis son père.

"Je peux tout t'expliquer!" Tenta le loup garou.

"Hmmm... Tu vas me dire que ton père par je ne sais quel miracle est en pleine forme et tu viens à la fête?" Le fils de Lupin tripotait nerveusement sa baguette.

Anthony s'approcha de son ami, il se mordit la lèvre ne savant comment s'y prendre.

"Je..." Il regarda par terre, prenant appui sur un pied puis sur l'autre. " Je... Je pensais que tu avais une petite amie... Que tu voulais pas nous le dire..." Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais le fils de Draco l'en empecha et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami. "J'étais jaloux... Je su..." Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Sirius se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de son père.

Anthony reserra son étreinte, tenant le plus fort possible son ami de peur qu'il disparaisse. Remus regarda son fils dans les bras du garcon, il se doutait de son identité mais n'en était pas certain. Son fils n'arretait pas de parler d'un Anthony dans ses lettres et si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, c'était bien lui. Anthony. Les yeux etrangement brillants, il ne dit pas un mot et les regarda le coeur serré. Zachary en retrait regardait ses deux amis ainsi enlacés.

"Zach...Zach m'a dis pour toi." Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans les uns et dans les autres, un sentiment de protection. Sirius pour la premiere fois de sa vie n'eut pas à demander s'il l'acceptait ainsi, s'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander car il le sentait, il savait qu'il aurait pu avoir cent ans de plus, être vampire, être atteint d'une maladie incurable et même être un loup garou, son ami serait là pour lui. Il voyait dans son regard qu'il deplacerait des montagnes pour lui.

Anthony colla son front contre celui de son loup garou. "Tu viens toujours au moins chez moi après cette horrible dame qui t'enlevera cette nuit? Tu sais je sais pas si j'accepterai longtemps que Madame La Lune te capture une fois par moi." Anthony posa ses lèvres au creu du cou de son ami et y déposa un baiser.

"Tu pars maintenant?"

"Oui...C'est plus prudent... Amuses toi bien au bal avec Alexia."

"C'est une amie..." Sirius sourit.

"Je sais...Je viens Lundi chez toi?"

"Ouais je viendrai te chercher à la gare. Fais attention à toi, mon p'tit loup." Et Sirius prit place dans la voiture familiale, Remus regarda quelques instant Anthonny avant de sourire.

Anthony resta devant le portail à regarder la voiture partir, il ne bougea qu'au moment ou la voiture ne fut qu'un point noir dans l'horizon.

21.00

Grande Salle – Bal d'Halloween..

Un jeune garcon de onze ans avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sirotait joyeusement son jus de citrouille. Alors qu'un blond décoloré lui sauta dessus.

"ZACH! Fais attention! J'ai failli renverser mon jus sur mes vetements! Comment tu me trouves?"

"Très mignon en survivant." Rit il.

"Par contre toi, t'es à peine reconnaissable...Mon père était beaucoup plus beau." Zachary lui donna un faible coup dans les cotes.

"Au fait, où est ton père?"

"Je crois qu'il est rentré...Vu la facon dont je lui ai parlé..." Les deux garcons soupirèrent de concert. A cause de sa petite crise, Anthony avait raté les retrouvailles entre son père et Harry Potter.

Zachary prit soudain la main du survivant miniature et commenca à danser. "Pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce que tu fais, mon cher Zachary?"

"Ca se voit pas, je danse." Anthony le regarda outré par tant d'honneteté.

Tout le monde les regardaient et les commentaires allaient bon train. Zach sourit en entendant Harry Potter hurler au scandale.

Dumbledore l'arreta en souriant disant que c'était Halloween et que c'était une fete et que par consequent, il pouvait s'amuser.

Masi Harry Potter ne prenait pas du tout gout à la plaisanterie. Voir un lui miniature dansant avec un Draco Malefoy, lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs mais aussi de fabuleux souvenir.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Toute l'attention portée sur les deux jeunes hommes se dirigea sur l'homme à l'entrée. Habillé comme un prince de soie verte et de fil d'or, il sourit doucement, incertain. Les professeurs et parents étaient tous bouche bée par l'homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard polair.

Le fils de Voldemort et son ami étaient paralysé. Jamais Anthony n'aurait cru que son père avait tant de classe et qu'il aurait fait une entrée pareille. Dans son plan à lui, il avait opté pour une entrée discrete et en douceur et là, c'était le parfait opposé.

Draco commenca a avancer. Plus personne n'osait respirer, la salle était plongé dans le silence le plus total. A chaque pas de celui qui fut le prince de serpentard, les éleves, parents et professeur s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Même les musiciens avaient arreté de jouer.

Draco Malefoy, l'héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre arriva a mi chemin, il sourit à son fils et lui dit quelques mots : " Tu avais raison mon cheri... Je devais arreter de fuir." Il mit un genou à terre et embrassa son fils sur la joue puis se releva et continua son trajet vers la table des professeurs.

Harry Potter fixait l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Emeraudes contre Aciers. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son coeur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait de la table.

Apres quelques secondes qui parurent interminable, Draco Malefoy atteint la table des professeur. Le prince des serpentards se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix claire: "Harry...Pardonnes moi."

Cette voix...Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et se perdre sur l'immense table. Cette voix... était celle de son amant perdu... Celle de son aimé disparu...Celle de Draco Malefoy.

A suivre...

Ouhhh Pas tapper!!! Désoléééééééééé! OSKOURRRRRRR! ON M'AGRESSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELEPHONE A P.A.M.P.L ( Protection des Auteurs Menacés Par les Lecteurs :p )

**Réponse des Reviews:**

Tiayel: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire au sujet de ma fic. Ca me fait extremement plaisir. Et si tu veux faire de la pub pour ma fic, je t'en prie! Tu as le feu vert. Faut dire que ca me démoralise un petit peu d'avoir si peu de review mais bon!! Encore merci. Ps: j'espere que ca t'aura plus ce chapitre!

Jo Lupin: Tu aimes mon ptit Siri!! Je l'adore aussi, il est trop chou :p Et dans ma tête tres tres mignon.

J'espere que tu as aimé la suite.

Nardy: Euhh Tu as dis que gt cinglé de t'avoir laisser comme ca pour le chap13... Je t'en supplie me tue pas pour celui la...Je tiens a ma vie :p :p Si je meurs, y a pu de suite alors :p

Onarluca: Eh Vala la suite :p J'espere que ca t'aura plus!

clém et popo: Vala encore un chapitre! J'espere que tu sauras dormir avec celui la :p

emilie: Vala la suite! Vii, j'adore Siri et Anthony... Zachary aussi mais moins prefere mon ptit couple lol

mais Zach est adorable aussi! J'aime bien mes 3 emmerdeurs.

Gwenaëlle: LE HPDM est la... Enfin, il y est plus au chap suivant qu'ici mais c deja ca! ils sont face a face :p

Zazan: C mon Anthony! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chap! Bisous


	15. La mort dans l'ame

Chapitre 15

La mort dans l'ame.

Draco Malefoy se tenait devant son ancien amant, un sourire incertain au lèvres mais la peur au coeur. Il vit sur le visage de Harry passer des dizaines d'émotions, la colère et la joie, la haine et l'amour, la souffrance et l'esperance, la tristesse et l'absence et puis, plus rien. Les émotions disparurent comme elles étaient venues.

Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui dubitatif. Il lui ressemblait, ses yeux bleus mais il n'y avait plus rien de polaire, il n'y avait qu'une chaleur immense qui émanait de ses yeux. Son corps était musclé et bien dessiné et ses cheveux si...court et blond. Oui, c'est Draco...Draco Malefoy. Il était revenu pour lui... Il s'excusait de son absence. NON... NON... Draco était mort il y avait douze ans. Son père l'avait tué... assassiné. Cet homme n'était pas...Il n'était qu'un imposteur.

"Qui etes vous?"

"C'est moi...Draco..." Harry le regarda perplexe alors Draco ajouta. " Draco Malefoy."

"VOUS MENTEZ! Draco est mort...IL est mort, il y a douze ans... Arretez! Pourquoi me faites vous du mal... Pourquoi ne le laissez vous pas reposer un paix... Draco est mort...Draco m'a quitté... Je ne vis que pour le retrouvé... Draco... Est mort... Hein? Il est mort... Il est...mort." Harry était en boule sur le sol, tenant dans ses mains sa tête et se balancant tel un autiste d'avant en arriere. Repetant inlassablement que son amant était mort douze ans plus tot.

Draco le regarda pétrifié. C'était donc ca... Draco en partant avait détruit à néant la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé... Toute la salle n'osait piper mots, surpris par l'état dans lequel s'était mis le survivant. Draco eut un sourire triste...triste et amer, il posa un pied à terre et releva le visage inondé de larmes du survivant.

"Pardon...Tu as raison...J'ai menti..." Les spasmes de l'enfant prodige de griffondor se calmèrent. "Draco est mort... Tu as raison...Draco est mort..."

"Oui...Draco est mort..." chuchota Harry semblant reprendre ses reperes. Le prince des serpentards se mordit la lèvres. _Bon Dieu, pardonnez moi... Qu'ai je fais?_

Draco souleva le corps encore tremblant de celui qui avait été son amant et grace à l'aide du griffondor qui le guidait, il l'emmena dans ses appartements privés. La pièces étaient desordonnée et sale. De nombreux vetements tapissaient le sol ainsi que de nombreux objets brisés. Tout était sans dessus dessous sauf une petite étagere accrochée au mur ou il y avait une photo.

----- FLASH BACK ------

"J'ai tellement peur que tu m'oublies. J'aimerais que tu aies un souvenir de moi."

"Je ne t'oublierai jamais et en plus, tu ne pars que pour deux semaines..."

Draco poussa doucement Harry et courut dans sa chambre. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une photographie de lui et de sa mère et la lui tendit.

"Garde la, comme ca tu pourras me voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je serais ainsi toujours avec toi, P'tit lion." Harry la prit fébrillement, ayant peur de froisser la photographique qui semblait être faite de verre. Il la regarda sur la photo, il y avait un Draco de seize ans souriant tendrement à sa mère assise sur une balancoire.

Harry serra très fort son amant dans ses bras. "merci...merci, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais offerte à part ton amour."

--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ----

Draco déposa Harry dans son lit. Harry dormait déjà, doucement Draco effleura les lèvres du survivant de les siennes et il quitta à pas de loup, la chambre de son ange.

Il referma la porte et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup s'abattit sur son nez et un autre, dans le ventre et soudain les coups s'arreterent pour faire place à une etreinte.

"Comment as tu osé nous abusé de la sorte, Draco? A moi, ton parrain...On te croyait tous mort." Apres un court instant de repis, il reprit: "Tu m'as manqué."

"Severus...Je suis désolé mais il le fallait. Je devais quitter le monde sorcier. Pour mère...Pour Sonia...Pour moi. Je voulais revenir plus tot mais je n'ai pas pu... Mon fils est né et Sonia est morte quelques années plus tard. Aujourd'hui, mon fils est a Poudlard..." Severus semblait avoir pris vingt ans et paraissait exténué.

"Le petit Anthony..." Draco hocha la tête. "Il te ressemble pas physiquement mais mentalement. Un vrai serpentard...avec de grandes ambitions." L'ex prince regarda vivement son parrain. "Il veut réunifié les maisons." Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru un instant que son fils allait vers le coté noir. "Surement le prochain prince de serpentards... et un nouveau maraudeur."

Ils arriverent dans le grand parc, là ou les deux tourtereaux, il y a douze ans se donnaient rendez-vous. Severus s'assit dans l'herbe et le jeune Malefoy fit de même.

"Je ne suis qu'un lache!" Soupira Draco. "J'ai mis douze ans pour revenir."

"Mais tu es revenu, Draco." Chuchota le professeur de Potions.

"Trop tard...Je suis revenu trop tard. Harry s'enferme dans un monde ou je n'existe plus. Il ne voit que sa propre vérité. J'aurais du revenir plus tot. Je n'aurais jamais du fuir et écouter ma mère...QUEL IDIOT!"

"Tu aurais prefere mourir de la main de ton père? C'est ca? Enfin Draco, tout le monde sait que si tu n'avais pas fui tu serais mort aujourd'hui. De plus, même si tu étais revenu plus tot, Harry aurait été dans le même état. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"J'aurais du etre la pour le proteger!" Severus ne dit rien, regardant le lac d'un regard morne.

LE LENDEMAIN.

Zachary et Anthony se disputait sur le dernier morceaux de tarte au citron et poire. L'ex prince vint s'asseoir à coté de son fils et mangea son dejeuner, il avait la mine défaite, sinistre...chagriné.

"Ca s'est mal passé?" Draco haussa les épaules l'air de ne pas y toucher. "Il t'a reconnu?" un signe répondu par la négative. "Tu vas tenté une autre approche?" Deuxieme signe répondu par l'affirmative. "PAPA!"

"Chéri?"

"Il faut le secouer! Il a juste peur! Peur de faire un rêve eveillé, peur que tu repartes encore une fois. Prouve lui que tu tiens à lui."

"Ce n'est pas si simple..." La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter le visage pale et les yeux cernés. "j'ai l'impression qu'il est malade..."

Zachary qui était resté jusque la muet parla: "Il l'est!" Draco et Anthony le questionnèrent du regard. "Ok...J'explique... Harry Potter n'a jamais vecu seul... Je veux dire par la que meme quand il pensait l'être, il ne l'était pas réellement. Mon père était toujours avec lui par la pensée. Lorsqu'il dormait, il était avec mon père, voyant ses faits et gedtes. Bien sur cela n'avait rien de joyeux mais ce lien le maintenait en vie. Il avait l'impression..." Zachary chercha ses mots. "D'être en vie... De se sentir utile. Quand il le tua, le lien disparut ainsi que ses visions et sa double vie avec mon père. Ca la rendu fou car il n'avait plus rien. Son amant disparu était la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu se lier."

Anthony sourit: " BEN, C'est simple! Il suffit qu'il se lie avec mon père et on rentre dans l'ordre!"

"oui...Il suffit mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ton père et le survivant doivent accepter ce lien... Mais pour qu'Harry l'accepte, il faudrait déjà qu'il baisse sa garde et comprenne que son amant est pas mort! Si on reussit ca...si on reussit ca...on gagne!"

Draco avait écouté silencieusement le discours du fils héritier de Voldemort et il devait avoué que tout se tenait. Le seul probleme était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour qu'Harry ouvre les yeux et le reconnaisse.

Anthony se leva et se dirigea vers le survivant. Draco en eut des sueurs blanches, son fils avait parfois des idées folles.

"Professeur Potter?"

"Anthony...Que veux tu?"

"Y a mon père..." Il montra la table des serpentard du doigts. "... aimerait que vous vous joignez à nous pour déjeuner."

"... Ah...Le farceur...est votre père." Anthony grimaca.

"Oui...Vous venez?" Le survivant regarda l'homme aux cheveux blonds et apres quelques secondes de reflection se leva et vint s'asseoir à leur table.

Les deux anciens amants s'affronterent de regard, Draco s'excusa pour son _comportement inaceptable de la veil._ Harry accepta ses excuses et l'atmosphere tendue s'effaca rapidement. Ils parlerent principalement des betises d'Anthony et autres peripéties de son groupe d'amis.

Le prince des serpentard se sentait merveilleusement bien, il avait presque l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé...presque.

"Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas boire un café Mardi chez moi?" Dit abruptement Draco. Le heros du monde sorcier regarda le pere d'Anthony de travers mais fini par accepter.

STATION – BRIGHTON

"Papa! Grouille toi! Siri est suremement déjà là à nous attendre! ZACH, arretes de mater!" Anthony était sur les nerfs. Son père et Zachary avancait comme des escargots dans la station tandis que lui devait ralentir pour les attendre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il cherchait du regard son adorable loup garou.

Anthony regarda deriere lui pour voir si son père et Zachary le suivait et fut affolé de ne pas les voir. Il revint sur ses pas pour voir osn père la tête dans un stupide journal moldu appelé le Times alors que Zachary quelques metres plus loin parlait avec un femme mal maquillée.

"J'EN AI RAS LE PONPON! PAPA! ZACH! DEVANT MOI! QUAI 11!" s'époumona le jeune garcon en attrapant par le col son ami le coureur de jupon.

Apres mille et unes peripeties, il arriverent enfin au fameau quai, Anthony ne cherchait pas longtemps qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: Sirius Lupin, son cher et tendre loup garou. Anthony le détailla, souleva un bras puis l'autre ensuite tatonna son torse.

"'Thony...Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais?" Demanda Sirius surpris.

"Je vérifie que tu es en bonne santé et pas blessé!" Zachary et Sirius se jeterent un regard équivoque avant d'éclater de rire ce qui vexa bien entendu le jeune Lenoir de son vrai nom, Malefoy.

Apres une trentaine minutes de voiture, ils arriverent enfin dans la maison d'Anthony. Enfin les vacances et une semaine de pur bonheur. Draco Malefoy n'avait encore aucune idée des vacances qu'il allait...endurer!

A suivre...

J'espere que vous avez aimé!

Merci pour les reviews, j'y repondrai au prochain chapitre!

MERCI BISOUS!!!


	16. Premier baiser ou d'amour en amitié

Auteur: Louve – Densetsu Yogane –

Type : Romance Slash

Titre : Se liberer pour mieux s'aimer.

**Avis avant la fic**

Je suis en examen pour le moment jusqu'a Lundi. C'est pourquoi ma fics n'a pas été mise à jour cette semaine et je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre.

Je vous envois le chapitre 16 et serait probablement le seul jusqu'a Lundi soir. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Apres mes examens, mes chapitres seront denouveau plus fréquents.

Derniere petite chose: Mardi, je sortirai deux nouvelles fics: une sur mon pitit Lupin (Remus pas Sirius Lupin lol) et une autre sur Tom Riddle. J'espere qu'elles auront autant de succes qu'a cette histoire.

**Chapitre 16:**

Les vacances allaient bon train, les trois garnements étaient de vrais farceurs et chaque fois que Draco avait le dos tourner, ils faisaient des bétises.

Sirius et Zachary étaient émerveillé par ce monde moldu qu'il n'avait jamais ayant toujours, depuis leur enfance baigné dans la magie. Anthony et Sirius se tournaient tout autour sans pour autant se trouver ce qui avait don d'énerver l'enfant de l'ancien mage noir..

"Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui, mon p'tit loup?" Sourit Anthony en lancant un regard complice à son ami, Zachary.

"Ce que tu veux..." Rougit Sirius.

"Ce que je veux..." Sirius grimpa sur le fauteuil tel un felin guettant sa proie. "Hmmm...J'ai peur que ca ne te plaise pas, Loupio." En mordillant gentiment le cou de son ami alors que ses joues se colorèrent de facon exquises. Zachary haussa les sourcils d'énervement. Il ne comprenait pas...mais absolument pas pourquoi Anthony ne lui déclarait pas sa flamme.

"Je vous dérange, les amoureux?" Ricana Zachary.

" Mais...mais...c'est pour rire, Zach." Balbutia Sirius. "Il adore me mettre mal à l'aise." Ajouta le jeune loup garou. Zachary haussa un sourcil et le regarda drolement avant de jeter un oeil à Anthony qui semblait blessé par ce que venait de dire Sirius. "Venez, on va se faire une partie de PlateStation!"

Anthony rit à la maladresse de sirius. "Loupio, c'est pas PLATEstation mais Playstation!"

Le loup garou prit la main de son ami et l'emmena dans la chambre sous le regard rieur de Zachary qui les suivaient.

DANS LA CHAMBRE

" Non...Definitement pas celle-là!"

"Peut-etre celui-là... NON NON et re NON. Ca fait trop moldu." Draco jeta le trentieme jeans. "Je dois être classe mais pas trop." Il prit une robe d'emeraude mais la jetta bien vite de l'autre coté de la piece, plus exactement sur la tête de Zachary qui passait par là.

Sirius et Anthony pleuraient de rire à la vue de leur pauvre ami agressé ainsi par Draco. L'ex-serpentard se jeta pratiquement sur l'enfant de Tom Riddle et se fondit en excuses.

"Pap? Tu pourrais peut-être nous dire pourquoi ta chambre est aussi _bien _rangée que la mienne? On dirait que l'apocalipse est passée!" Draco rouspeta en rangeant rapidement quelques calecons et autres chemises.

"On est Mardi..." Dit il soudain nerveux.

"ET?" Grimaca Anthony qui visiblement ne comprenait rien.

"Harry vient boire un café dans une heure..." Les trois maraudeurs sourirent satisfaits. Zachary s'avanca et sortit une robe de sorcier verte décorée de fil d'or et la tendit au père de son ami.

"Ca fait pas trop sorcier?" demanda Draco, perplexe.

"Vous etes un sorcier, non?"

Une heure plus tard, Draco planté devant la porte attendait l'arrivée de son cher Harry Potter. Il avait opté pour une tenue décontractée mais pourtant classe, un jeans et une chemise noire ainsi que des chaussures bien cirées.

En haut des escaliers, les trois maraudeurs guettaient l'arrivée de leur porfesseur et la réaction de Draco. Celui-ci tournait en rond dans le corridor. Il regarda sa montre, quinze minutes de retard. Il allait s'asseoir dans le salon allumant la Tv et tentant tant bien que mal de s'y interesser.

CHAMBRE D'ANTHONY

"Il pourrait prévenir comme même, s'il va être en retard..." Sirius dansait sur place, alternant son poids sur le pied gauche puis sur le droit et dit.

"Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, Anthony..." Le jeune homme parut scandalisé par cet aveu.

"Mais...Il a promis." Il regarda tristement son ami. "Papa l'aime tellement, il peut pas lui faire ca..."

"Il a plus d'une heure trente de retard." Ajouta Zach. "Harry Potter ne viendra pas... Il a trop peur de bousculer sa stupide de vie, son petit quotidien tellement triste qu'il se laisse mourir! Ton père devrait oublié cet imbécile fini!"

Sans dire un mot, Anthony descendit et se rendit dans le salon. Le café dans les tasses semblaient froids et le regard de son père vide fixant un point à l'horizon, un point que personne a part lui ne semblait voir.

Anthony fut surpris de sentir la magie émanée de son père, l'onde était triste comme mourrante et soudain Anthony realisa qu'il avait déjà senti ca, il y a bien longtemps. Lorsque son père avait perdu sa mère, il avait ressenti cette onde, cette tristesse. Anthony s'avanca, mit sa main sur celle de son père, gelée. Le regard vide de son père se posa sur lui.

"Il a du oublier...ou avoir eu un...contretemps." Souffla Anthony, incertain. Une tristesse envahi soudain toute la maison. Sirius et Zachary qui avaient suivi leur ami semblaient paralysé par ce sentiment. Draco quant à lui ne put que sourire tristement à ce que disait son fils.

POUDLARD – BUREAU du Prof Harry Potter.

Harry regarda l'horloge dans le fond de la classe. Il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas. Deja deux heures que cet homme l'attendait. Peut-être aurait il du le pévenir? Mais cet homme l'avait ridiculisé devant tout le monde et ensuite, il s'était montré si gentil...

Une douleur étreignit son coeur et un sentiment de tristesse vint le frapper.

"Papa!" Cria un jeune homme blond comme les blés.

"James, qu'est ce que tu fais ici... Tu ne joues pas avec Nicolas Weasley?"

"Non. Il vient de partir au terrier avec George. Pourquoi on y irait pas aussi? On est ami avec les weasley, non?"

"Je ne sais pas... j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire..." Son fils adoptif le regarda taquin.

"S'il te plai!"

"Bon...ok! Vas t'habiller correctement."

BRIGHTON – MAISON LENOIR

Le soleil se couchait sur sur la belle ville de Brighton. Draco était resté prostré sur le fauteuil depuis pluis de quatre heures à l'attendre. Peine perdue, il n'était pas venu.

"Papa? Que dirais tu de hmm... DE BONNES PIZZAS! C'est bon pour le moral et apres de la glace et du chocolat et après on se fera une soirée vidéo à quatre! Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis mon papa?"

"Si tu veux cheri... Tu connais le numéro du livreur de pizza. Il y a de l'argent dans mon portefeuille." Draco avait laissé son fils et ses amis seul dans le salon pour aller dans sa chambre s'isoler.

Une fois qu'il avait referme sa porte, il s'appuya contre celle-ci et glissa à terre en pleurant.

Il se sentait si seul. Depuis douze ans, il avait revé chaque nuit de le revoir et aujourd'hui, ils avaient repris contact et Harry faisait...semblant... qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pire que çà, il ne venait même pas au rendez-vous que Draco lui donnait.

Il aurait voulu mourir mais il avait son fils, sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Son enfant, sa chair, son ame, sa vie.

"JE HAIS CE TYPE!" Ragea Anthony. "COMMENT OSES T'IL FAIRE CA A MON PERE."

"Anthony, calme toi! Appelle plutot ce bivreur de lipza." Marmona Zachary qui bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre avait été blessé de voir ainsi le père de son meilleur.

"C'est Livreur de pizza, Zach." Sourit Sirius.

Anthony appela le fameux livreur et commanda quatre enormes pizzas pendant ce temps, Zachary mettaient la table et Sirius choisissait des Dvd. Il ne connaissait aucun des films et pour cause, il n'avait jamais vu un film donc il choisissait en fonction de la pochette.

La sonette retentit, Anthony courra et alla ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

A suivre... ( NON JE DECONNE LOL, ok c'est pas drole... mdr)

"Je suis en retard... Je n'ai pas su prevenir...C'était une urgence." Sirius voyant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami vint voir ce qu'il se passait.

Harry Potter se tenait devant lui avec son fils adoptifs, James qui était vert de se retrouver face à face avec son pire ennemi, la terreur de l'ecole: Anthony.

" Entrez...J'appelle mon père..." Comme un automate, il monta à l'etage.

Il frappa plusieurs fois mais Draco ne repondait pas. Il ouvrit la porte inquiet et vit son père dormir. Il tapotta l'epaule de Draco qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

"Papa... le diner est pret. Viens!"

"Je suis fatigué."

"Je suis sur que tu vas adoré! Allez Papa...pour moi." Anthony prit la main de son père, incertain.

Draco voyant la tristesse de son fils ne put résister et ils descendirent main dans la main. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Draco sentit son coeur manqué un battement en voyant la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé devant lui.

Harry se leva rapidement et se fondit en excuses.

"Ce n'est pas grave... Je comprends...Ce n'est pas grave, vous aviez du boulot. Je comprends tout à fait. Des fois, moi non plus, je ne vois pas le temps passé." Harry fut surpris que Draco ne lui en veuille pas et surtout qu'il ne fasse pas attention au mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison qu'il venait d'inventer.

"Je vous présente mon fils, James." Lentement, Draco réalisa la presence du garcon.

"Bonjour monsieur..." Souffla James timidement impressionné par cet homme imposant et les trois maraudeurs.

Le livreur arriva avec les quatres pizzas et ils mangerent joyeusement. Draco était heureux, heureux qu'il soit ainsi avec Harry. Harry était gené, le père d'Anthony était un homme très genereux et semblait aussi tourmenté que lui mais il était affreusement ennuyé de s'imposer ainsi à la table d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Je suis désolé de m'imposer de cette facon, Mr Lenoir."

"Je suis heureux que tu sois ici, avec nous." Harry se tortilla mal à l'aise. "Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais."

"Que fais tu comme boulot?"

"Je travaille dans le paranormal... Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?" Les quatres enfants et Harry manquèrent de s'etouffer de surprise. Jamais Anthony n'aurait cru que son père soit aussi...direct.

"Je.... Je...n'ai personne dans ma vie..." Draco ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Les enfants demandèrent pour quitter la table et l'ex prince des serpentards hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

James un peu retissant fini par suivre les trois autres enfants.

"Hey Lenoir, tu m'expliques pourquoi ton père drague mon père!" Grogna James.

"Peut-être par ce qu'il l'aime!" répliqua Sirius, acide. Les trois enfants regardèrent Sirius surpris. Jamais il n'avait entendu le jeune loup garou dire quelques choses plus haut que l'autre. Cependant James se reprit plus vite que les deux autres.

"Il l'aime...laissez moi rire, ton père ne connait pas le mien! Il l'a vu qu'une fois!"

"C'est la que tu te trompes, James. Mon père connait bien Harry Potter. Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon père n'est personne d'autre que Draco Malefoy!" James hurla de rire.

"Ton père...Draco Malefoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort! Il est mort depuis douze ans! Disparu! Aucune trace de son corps!"

"Il est vivant! Vu que c'est mon père. "Anthony sortit de sa chambre et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec une photo de son père quand il était plus jeune et une photo d'Harry au meme age.

James regarda les photos surpris. L'homme blond ressemblait étrangement au garcon sur la photo dans la chambre du son père adoptif.

"...Ton père est Draco...Malefoy...l'amant de mon père. Enfin l'ex amant!" Les trois maraudeurs hocherent vivement la tête. " Mais c'est genial! Pourquoi ton père ne le dit pas au mien!" Dit il soudain euphorique.

"Il l'a dis... Il ne semble pas vouloir comprendre que papa est pas mort..." Souffla Anthony.

"Ah... On est pas dans la merde quoi! Tu sais combien mon père peut être borné!" Sourit James en faisant réference aux nombreuses retenues d'Anthony avec le survivant.

"Vous n'etes pas marié?"

"Je suis veuf...ma femme est morte quand Anthony etait tres jeune. Je m'en suis occupé jusqu'a maintenant."

"Oh... C'est pour ca qu'il est devenu inssuportable." Draco le regarda vexé. "Il a vos yeux... très beau..." Rougit Harry alors que Draco planta son regard surpris dans les profondeur emeraudes du survivant.

"Merci...Harry." Le coeur du survivant manqua un battement. _Surtout n'oublies pas que je t'aime, harry. Comme ca tu auras un souvenir de moi... N'oublies pas que je t'aime Harry. _Le professeur avala difficilement sa salive.

Les quatres petits monstres arriverent, joyeux.

"Alors ce film mon papa, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain! On vous attends dans le salon." Sourit Anthony.

Anthony se jeta dans le canapé et s'y allongea. Il fit signe à Sirius de le rejoindre et le jeune loup garou s'assit sur un coin timidement mais fut rapidement tiré contre le torse du son serpentard favori. Zachary rit en voyant Sirius prendre une teinte pourpre et James les regarder bizarrement.

"T'inquietes, James. Ses deux serpentards sont inséparable mais trop bete pour s'avouer leur amour."

"ZACHARY" hurlerent les deux serpentards en question, choqué et gené. Les deux garcons encore debout s'assirent au pied du sofa ou se trouvait les deux amoureux.

Harry et Draco arriverent avec le dvd du fantome de l'opera et s'installerent dans le dernier sofa de libre.

Pendant le film, Draco regarda discretement son ancien amant. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux à n'en plus finir. Sur l'autre sofa, Sirius rougissait aux caresses d'Anthony. Anthony avait passé discretement et surtout rapidement la main sous le pull de jeune loup garou et caressait sensuellement son torse. Le coeur de Sirius battait la chamade et en avait la chair de poule. Au fur et mesure du film, le jeune lupin sentait les levres de son ami lui offrir des milliers de baiser dans le cou. Tant de douceur, tant d'amour lui bouleversait. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait recu ca. Sa propre mere avait abandonné son père en apprenant qu'il était un loup garou et que son fils en etait par consequent un aussi. Et chaque fois que ceux qu'il considerait comme des amis l'avait appris, il l'avait abandonné. Mais pas Anthony...Anthony lui donnnait de la douceur, de l'amour. Sirius sentit une larmes couler.

"Tu vas bien?" murmura doucement Anthony.

"oui." Anthony enleva sa main d'en dessous du pull et le loup garou regarda son ami surpris et triste. _Voila...ca pouvait pas durer...il me rejette..._Anthony bougea doucement pour s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains. "Pourquoi tu pleurais?" souffla Anthony. Zachary regardait discretement la scene.

"Je ne pleurais pas..." Anthony sourit et pour la premiere fois posa ses levres contre celle de loup garou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille: " Je t'aime..." Pour toute réponse, Sirius se blotti contre Anthony le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Harry avait été fortement surpris d'avoir vu Anthony embrasser chastement certes mais embrasser comme meme le garcon. Ca lui avait rappelé des souvenirs et instinctivement, il regarda Draco qui souriait tristement a ce spectacle. Leurs regards se croiserent mais genes, ils fixerent le film n'osant pas bouger.

Vers une heure du matin, Harry quitta la maison de l'ex serpentards en lui demandant de passer le Mercredi suivant la rentrée à Poudlard. Ce que bien entendu, Draco acceptait avec joie.

A suivre...

Vous avez aimé? J'espere en tout cas.

Bisous a tous.

Dragon Bleu: Heureuse que ca te plaise. Bisous a

Emilie: T'as vu un petit baiser entre mes petits maraudeurs. Lol J'adore trop Siri lol

Vela: Harry va bientot se souvenir -. Le Mercredi de la rentrée principalement!! Rhaaa mais je dois me taire moua! Lol

Drakyumi: merci

Nardy: Alors tu as aimé ce chapitre??? J'espere en tout cas!

Gwenaëlle : chuis trop jeune pour mourir!! HELP JE Suis un auteur martirisée lol

Lady-amy-malefoy: Alors comment as tu trouve ce chapitre? Bien pas bien, horrible? Et ma petite farce? Lol

PO TAPEEEEEEEEER HELP

Hihi

Onarluca: vii mais va bientot arrete de souffrir hihihi

Clem: Desolé pour le retard mais chuis en exam et je peux absolument pas rater! Mais t'inquietes mais exam sont bientot fini et les chapitres seront la comme d'hab tout les mat! Bisous


	17. Se lier

Auteur: Densetu Yogane - Louve -

Type: SLASH / Romance

**Se liberer pour mieux s'aimer.**

Chapitre 17 : Se lier

Lorsqu'Anthony se reveilla, Sirius dormait encore sur son torse. La veille, il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait et à son grand soulagement, Sirius semblait accepter cette relation. Vers trois heure du matin, il s'était reveillé, incapable de dormir. Alors silencieusement, il s'était lévé, avait enjambé le lit de Zachary et s'était approché de celui de Sirius. Doucement pour ne pas le reveiller, il avait caressé sa douce chevelure de jeais et posé ses levres sur les siennes. Sirius avait alors ouvert ses grands yeux de chat et lui avait sourit.

Tremblant légèrement, Anthony avait demandé : "Tu m'aimes?" Et Sirius avait hoché la tête en souriant.

- "Dis le moi..."

- "Je t'aime, Anthony." Le jeune loup garou s'était poussé pour laisser Anhony entrer dans le lit. Ils s'étaient embrassé quelques instant avant de s'endormir.

Anthony se sentait...leger et heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait rever de mieux. Un père aimant, un meilleur ami adorable et il avait Sirius, son loup garou.

- "Tu t'es enfin décidé?"

- "Oui comme tu le vois..." Sourit Anthony. Zachary se glissa à coté de son meilleur ami.

- "... Comment ca se fait que tu dois DANS SON LIT? Vous avez fait des cochonneries?" Anthony rougit furieusement à la remarque du fils du seigneur des tenebres.

"Imbécile! On a rien fait... Je ne suis pas un obsédé moua!" Repliqua le fils malefoy, vexé.

"Parce que moi, oui?" Pour toute reponse, Anthony lui tira la langue. "Cretin, va!" Zachary redevint serieux et un voile de tristesse apparu. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'etre heureux. Harry Potter a tué mon père et probablement ma mère... Personne ne veut de moi car je suis le fils de Voldemort. Ils pensent tous que je vais devenir comme lui! Mais c'est faux. Toi, tu as un père et...un petit ami adorable. Sirius a beaucoup de chance."

- "Oh...Zach."

- "J'avais tellement peur, Anthony, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard. Je les aie tous vu me regarder comme une bête de foire. Regardez le fils du meurtrier! Regardez le fils de voldemort, fils de satan! Regardez... Mais tu es arrivé et tu ne m'as pas jugé. Pour le premiere fois de ma vie, j'avais un ami..." Zachary pleurait et cela brisa le coeur de son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'avait vu Zach pleurer...jamais. Il avait toujours été fier, presque froid.

Anthony poussa legerement son petit ami, toujours endormi et sortit rapidement de la piece et revint avec un couteau. Zachary le regarda bizarrement comme s'il était devenu fou.

- "Tu dis que tu n'as pas de famille..." Anthony en disant cela s'entailla le creu de la paume. "C'est faux!" Il prit celle de Zachary et fit de même. Zachary grimaca de douleur. "Je suis à présent ta famille. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un ami. Pour toujours plus qu'un ami." Il serra de sa main entaillée celle de Zachary. " Par l'amour et la haine, la joie et la souffrance, l'absence et le temps. Moi, Anthony Draco Malefoy, lié à Zachary Tom Marvolo Riddle. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours seront frères de sang. Ainsi soit il!"

- "Ainsi soit il." Souffla Zachary. Le sol trembla fortement quelques minutes puis tout s'arreta.

- "Qu'importe ton nom, Zach. Aujourd'hui, tu es autant Malefoy que Riddle. Nous sommes aujourd'hui, un peu comme des jumeaux. Je saurai quand tu auras mal, quand tu auras besoin d'aide et même quand tu seras heureux."

Lorsqu'ils desserèrent leurs mains, il n'y avait ni sang ni aucune autre marque. Elles avaient disparus. Zachary regarda sa main, surpris. Pour la deuxieme fois de sa vie, il se sentit bien et heureux. Il sentait quelques chose de different en lui, de l'amour. Il sentait l'amour qu'Anthony avait pour Sirius et pour lui-même.

Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit son petit ami sourire tendrement à Zachary. Les voir ainsi le rendait incroyablement jaloux. Oui, lui, Sirius R. Lupin était jaloux de Zachary.

- " ... Anthony..." Le fils Lenoir prit alors conscience que son amant était enfin éveillé et un merveilleux sourire illumina alors son visage.

- " Bonjour mon amour." Dit il en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible sur les levres. Zachary partit silencieusement laissant les deux tourtereaux roucouler.

Draco était frais et dispo pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait passé une soirée de rêve avec un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter. Il l'aimait encore plus qu'au premier jour.

- " Monsieur Draco?" L'homme sursauta et vit en face de lui, le jeune fils de Voldemort.

- " Appelle moi, Draco voyons. Bien dormi?" Le jeune garcon hocha la tête. " Ou est mon fils et le p'tit Sirius?"

- " Ils sont toujours dans la chambre." Draco devint soudain livide, monta les marches quatre à quatre.

- " Anthony?" Souffla Sirius, toujours assis sur son lit alors que le jeune Lenoir s'habillait devant lui.

- " Hm??"

- " Tu m'aimes plus que Zach?" Anthony arreta de ce qu'il fesait et regarda son ami, surpris. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce ton dans la voix de son ami, nouvellement petit ami.

- " C'est toi que j'aime!" Dit il en s'approchant de son copain. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. " Juste toi." Et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son tendre loup garou.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre un Draco, bleme. Il vit son fils en petite tenue devant Sirius et pire, il s'embrassait. " Cheri...il faut qu'on parle tout les deux... Sirius pourrais tu rejoindre Zachary, il est dans la cuisine..."

Rouge de honte, Sirius ferma la porte et descendit à la cuisine.

- " Papa? Qu'est ce que tu as?" Draco s'assit sur le lit de son fils et lui fit signe de faire de même. Mal à l'aise, Draco cherchait ses mots.

- " Cheri... Le temps passe et tu deviens un homme. Tu...feras des découvertes dans ta vie...tel que l'amour."

- " Oui...Et alors? Il y a un probleme à ce que j'aime Siri?" Cracha Anthony en froncant les sourcils.

- " Non...Enfin... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce...garcon est special."

- " C'est un loup garou et alors? Il me fera pas de mal!" Draco poussa un soupir.

- " Je suis heureux que tu saches ca... Les nuits de pleine lune, il deviendra dangereux. Tu sais aimé les hommes est déjà assez difficile mais aimé un homme loup garou l'est encore plus..."

- " Enfin Papa, je l'aime depuis le premier jour... Ses yeux me font chavirer, sa gentillesse m'apaise le coeur. Père, je l'aime..." Draco n'osait pas regarder son fils, honteux de lui dire cela.

- " Tu as douze ans...Tu es si jeune...et je ne parle pas encore du sexe... Tu sais que tu dois te proteger? Tu connais les sortileges? le preservatif?"

- " PAPA!" Anthony rougissait furieusement. " Je connais tout ca... Tu dis que je n'ai que douze ans, que un loup garou est dangereux...Mais pour toi, c'était la meme chose, Harry Potter, le survivant! il a failli mourir des centaines de fois... Ca ne t'as pas empeché de l'aimer!" Son fils avait raison parfaitement raison. " Pap', je veux bien comprendre que tu aies peur qu'on ait une...relation plus serieuse...Siri et moi. Mais je ne suis pas encore pret pour ca...ni lui."

Draco prit son fils dans ses bras. Anthony lui ressemblait tellement par certain coté.

A la cuisine, Zachary tentait desepéremment de consoler le jeune loup garou qui se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait a Anthony. Il avait eu l'air furieux quand il était entrer dans la chambre.

- " Son père est faché..." Dit Sirius entre ses larmes.

- " Pourquoi?"

- " Je..Parce que je suis avec lui..."

- " Je n'étais pas faché, Sirius...Juste inquiet pour mon fils..." Dit Draco qui fit sursauter les deux maraudeurs. "Je voulais qu'il sache certaine chose...avant que ca ne devienne plus serieux entre vous." Il s'approcha de jeune loup garou. " Je dois dire qu'il a bien choisi... Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... Tout comme l'est ton père."

Sirius se jetta dans les bras de Draco en pleurant de joie. Meme le pere de la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il n'aurait jamais cru sa possible quelques mois plus tot.

Dans l'encadrement, Anthony fixait son petit ami, heureux.

A SUIVRE...

Ce chapitre était un petit chap de transition. Le prochain sera plus long et sera le meilleur hihihihi

Ps: je repondrai aux msg dans le chapitre suivant!!

Louve


	18. Par delà les ouragans

Auteur : Densetsu Yogane – Louve -.

Type : Slash / romance.

**SE LIBERER POUR MIEUX S'AIMER.**

Chapitre 18 : Tous les ouragans.

Anthony et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient rentrés à l'école depuis trois jours. Anthony était stressé, il savait que son père avait un autre rendez-vous avec l'homme de sa vie. Il fallait absolument que Harry comprenne. Il le fallait... Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?

Anthony et Sirius avaient eu de nombreux problèmes en ce qui concerne leur relation. Elle avait été très mal prise d'une part par la gente féminine, jalouse perdre ainsi deux des plus élèves de l'école mais aussi du coté masculin qui n'acceptait pas cette relation 'non naturel'. Cependant Anthony s'en moquait éperdument, le plus important était qu'il soit avec Sirius et que celui-ci l'aime, aussi. Mais pour Sirius s'était beaucoup plus dur. Il avait subi de nombreuses remarques déplacées par tout le monde et depuis la rentrée et il n'avait cessé de pleurer. Anthony l'avait vu mais pourtant n'avait rien fait. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais Sirius devait apprendre à se défendre. Pourtant le jeune loup garou n'avait jamais rien dit, ni hausser la voix et devant lui, Sirius faisait comme si de rien était.

Anthony avait souvent eu envie de pleurer à le voir sourire ainsi... un sourire emplit d'une tristesse infinie.

Sirius se baladait seul dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, la journée était magnifique et ensoleillée et il faisait presque chaud ce qui était étonnant en cette période de l'année. Il réfléchissait à sa relation avec Anthony. Il se demandait ce que son père penserait de sa relation avec Anthony. Bien que Remus s'en doutait, Sirius ne l'avait jamais dis clairement.

« Regardez qui voila... La petite tante ! » Ris un garçon que Sirius n'avait jamais vu. Baissant la tête, Sirius accéléra la marche terriblement honteux. Derrière lui, ils pouvant entendre les remarques acides du garçon et les autres qui riaient de lui. Dans sa fuite, il ne vit pas la personne imposante devant lui et lui fonça dessus.

« Pardon ! Monsieur, je ne fais pas attention. »

« J'ai bien vu, chéri... Que se passe t'il ? » Demanda Remus Lupin, inquiet. Sirius regarda son père incertain et éclata en sanglot. Remus mit un pied à terre et prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans ses appartements.

Remus qui tenait son fils fermement dans ses bras remarqua les nombreux regards et sourires moqueurs à l'égard de son fils.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement privé et s'assit sur son lit, son fils pleurant contre son cou.

« Sirius... Qui a-t-il ? » Entre ses sanglots, Sirius expliqua que tout les élèves se moquaient de lui, tout en évitant de ne pas parler de sa nouvelle relation avec Anthony. « Chéri... Si tu veux que je puisse t'aider peut être serait ce le bon moment pour ma dire ce qu'il se passe réellement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu...vas avoir honte de moi... » Remus sursauta à cette remarque et commenca à paniquer.

« Jamais...jamais je n'aurai honte de mon fils. Explique moi. »

« Je suis amoureux... » Remus ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement et fit signe à son enfant de continuer. « d'Anthony. » l'ancien professeur de DADA devint blême. Son fils était homosexuel... Le jeune loup garou recommença à pleurnicher en voyant le visage décomposé de son père.

« Sirius...Ne pleure pas ! j'ai juste été surpris. »

« Tout le monde se moque... Anthony reçoit très peu de remarques mais moi, ils le savent que je suis pas comme lui. Anthony, si on se moque, il leur fait regretter toutes ces paroles mais moi... c'est différent... Tout est différent ! Papa... j'ai si mal. » Remus avait les larmes aux yeux, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvres supérieurs et prit la parole.

« Sirius, je vais te raconter une histoire. Il y a très longtemps, un loup garou tomba amoureux d'un autre homme. Toute sa vie, il vit sortir la personne qu'il aimait avec des femmes et même des hommes. Jamais le loup n'osait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Un jour, l'homme fut emprisonné et le loup cru qu'il avait trahis ses amis et lui-même. Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que le loup garou comprit qu'il était innocent... Durant une bataille, l'homme qui faisait battre le cœur du loup mourra et pire que tout, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, l'homme lui dit qu'il l'aimait. » Remus pleurait en racontant cette histoire, Sirius était soufflé par cette histoire si triste. « Ensuite... Il rencontra une femme, très jolie et douce mais elle tomba enceinte. Le loup garou du lui avouer ce qu'il était et il le fit, lorsqu'elle l'apprit... Elle mit au monde l'enfant et partit. Cet enfant portait le nom de l'homme que le loup avait toujours aimé...Cet enfant porte le nom de Sirius. » Sirius regarda son père les yeux grands ouverts. « Chéri ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ses idiots qui se moquent de toi. Oublie les... car tu es avec la personne que tu aimes. J'aurais préféré endurer ça que de pleurer tout les soirs d'avoir rater ça... » Sirius était secoué par les larmes que versaient son père. Il prit son père dans les bras.

Zachary travaillait sur un devoir d'une potion assez ardue quand Anthony ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« ZACH ! Sirius a disparu ! » Hurla Anthony dans les oreilles de son frère de sang. Zachary qui râlait d'être interrompu ainsi, regarda grognon son meilleur ami.

« Il est surement avec son père, je l'ai vu ce matin dans les couloirs. » Vexé de manque d'attention, Anthony partit en expédition dans tout poudlard et son objectif avait le nom de Sirius.

Draco lissa sa chemise, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et toqua à la porte de la classe de DADA.

« Entrez ! » _Du calme, Draco... Du calme. C'est juste un rendez vous sans importance... RESPIRE. EXPIRE. _

« Bonjour, Harry. » Harry se leva d'un coup.

« Bonjour... Mons... Draco. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien... Je suis heureux de te revoir. » Harry baissa la tête en rougissant. Draco releva le menton de son ancien amant et planta son regard dans celui émeraude du survivant. « J'ai été très heureux de vous voir la semaine passée. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai été heureux de vous voir. » souffla Harry en fuyant le regard bleuté du beau Lenoir. L'ex-serpentard lâcha le menton du beau brun. Harry qui était très mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge. « Que direz vous d'une petite promenade dans les jardins de Poudlard ? Je vous ferais visiter. » Le dernier Malefoy hocha la tête et suivit le survivant dans les allées désertes de Poudlard.

Ils passèrent prêt de l'endroit où ils firent l'amour pour la première fois et Draco se demanda si Harry ouvrirait un jour les yeux. Il vit le regard triste de son amant se poser sur l'herbe fraîche où il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils s'aimèrent pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Harry continua pourtant son chemin comme si de rien était, ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une grande plaine qui donnait sur la tour d'astronomie. Près des vitraux racontant l'histoire de Poudlard, il y avait un petit banc. Harry s'assit et fit signe à Draco de faire de même, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

Sirius avait quitté les appartements de son père et était partit retrouver son amant, le cœur en paix, ravi que son père approuvait leur relation.

« Tiens mais qui revoilà, le pleurnicheur. » Le garçon imita Sirius pleurer. « Papa ! snirf, y a ma salope de petit copain qui m'a fait mal pendant qu'il me sodomisait. » Sirius serra les dents.

« LA FERME, pauvre imbécile. » L'homme releva rapidement la tête les yeux luisant de rage.

« Tss, tss. » Il prit Sirius par la gorge. « On me parle pas comme ca à moi... Encore moi, une petite tante. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius eut peur...Vraiment très peur. Il n'arriva presque plus a respirer. Le garçon l'emmena en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le jeune loup garou se débattait le plus qu'il pouvait mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il se sentait emprisonné, si terriblement faible.

Le garçon jeta Sirius contre le mur. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. S'il criait personne ne l'entendrait. Il était à la merci de son agresseur.

« Laisse moi... Je t'en supplie ! » Le garçon s'assit sur le jeune loup et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser violent et douloureux.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant quand ton imbécile de copain le fait, tu en redemandes ! »

Sirius essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fit, il était trop puissant.

Anthony regardait dans toutes les classes mais il ne trouvait pas son petit ami. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé son père qu'il lui avait gentiment indiqué que Sirius était parti le retrouver mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Une étrange peur lui étreignait le cœur. Quelque chose clochait, les élèves semblaient blêmes, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelques chose ou de quelque un.

Il reconnu soudain James et le jeune Weasley courir vers lui, affolés.

« Lenoir, y a un problème. »

« QUOI ? »

« Parait que le petit Sirius est sur la tour d'astronomie. Un mec l'y a conduit de force ! » Anthony s'élança vers la tour et monta quatre à quatre les grandes dalles de pierres. _ZACHARY VIENT ! Sirius ! Danger !_

Anthony ouvrit la porte à la volée. Fou de rage de voir ce garçon assit ainsi sur son amant, il le tira vers lui et lui donna un coup de poings.

« Ne le touche plus jamais ! » s'égosilla le dernier de la lignée Malefoy. Le garçon lui donnait des coups de plus en plus violent mais Anthony se débrouillait très bien pour son age. Sirius se releva difficilement mais le garçon poussa Sirius qui déséquilibrer tomba dans le vide, il eut juste le temps de se retenir la corniche.

Anthony se poussa violement le garçon et vint aider son amant. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le remonter.

« Aide moi ! » Cria Anthony au garçon.

« t'aider ? Oui...je vais t'aider. » Et d'un coup brusque, il poussa Anthony dans le vide.

Il n'eut plus que le vide et la peur. Anthony serrait son amant dans ses bras, priant pour un miracle.

_Zachary vient ! Sirius ! Danger ! _

Ce sentiment. Cette peur qui lui brisait le cœur. Le lien, le lien fonctionnait et son frère de sang l'appelait à l'aide. Le fils de Voldemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il quitta le dortoir des serpentards.

Il descendit dans les jardins et s'arrêta, stupéfié d'horreur. _Adieu... Sauvez Sirius..._Anthony et Sirius tombait de la tour d'astronomie.

« ANTHONY ! » Hurla Zachary.

« ANTHONY ! » Draco releva la tête à l'appel au secours, il vit d'abord le visage apeuré de Zachary et suivit son regard. Sous le coup, il se releva. Il pouvait voir son fils et son amant tomber de plus de 100 mètres de hauteur.

Et toute sa vie avec son fils repassa devant ses yeux. La première fois que son fils l'appela papa, le premier cadeau qu'il lui offrit et son fils tombait. Il allait le perdre comme sa mère. Il hurla le nom de son fils et un son assourdissant se fit entendre, les vitraux volèrent en éclat. La magie à l'état brut enveloppait tout Poudlard. Draco leva le bras et dans sa main, un rayon lumineux apparu et à une vitesse folle toucha les deux enfants qui furent entourés d'une aura verte émeraude qui ralentit la vitesse de la chute. Doucement les deux enfants touchèrent le sol.

Tremblant, Draco s'approcha des deux enfants à terre. Le visage bouffit par les larmes, il vit son fils relever la tête et Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Ils se serrent fortement et lorsqu'Anthony relâcha son petit ami se jeta dans les bras de son père.

« Merci... J'ai tellement eu peur, papa. Merci. »

Harry regarda l'homme serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds, ce pouvoir, ce sourire...ces baisers et leur première nuit d'amour Ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Draco... » Harry pour la première fois depuis douze ans pleurait. « Draco... » L'ex-serpentard tourna vivement la tête pour voir le survivant pleurer. Anthony lâcha son père et le regarda se tenir bien droit devant Harry Potter. « Draco... C'est bien toi. » «

« Tu...tu te souviens ? » Harry s'approcha doucement de son ancien amant. Doucement, il posa une main sur le torse de l'enfant disparu des Malefoy.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Draco... Je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais. » Draco captura les lèvres du survivant d'un baiser aussi tendre qu'aimant.

Une aura bleutée les entoura, une émanation d'amour. Les deux amants enfin retrouvés étaient aujourd'hui entrain de s'embrasser dans Poudlard devant tout les élèves et professeurs alertés par le bruit.

Zachary regarda avec joie le couple si longtemps séparer enfin s'aimer et son meilleur ami dans les bras de Sirius les yeux émerveillés par la joie de son père.

A SUIVRE...

Encore 2chapitres et c'est la fin.

Je dois avouer que je suis une véritable lavette, je n'ai pas arrêté de chialer pour ce chapitre. Personnellement, c'est mon préfère. Je voulais l'écrire depuis longtemps.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

REVIEWS :

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui a tout mes chapitres m'offrent une review, ça me touche énormément.

Je dois avouer avoir voulu arreter de nombreuse fois cette histoire. Par manque de reviews car je pensais qu'elle ne plaisait pas. Donc je tiens a tous vous remercier pour cela !

Remerciement à :

Gwenaëlle

Onarluca

hermignonne1133

Clém

Amy-lady-malefoy

Nardy

Vela

Emilie

Darkyumi

Dragon Bleu

Tête de nœud

Edwige

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Lulune

Mifibou

Et enfin Dave.

Encore merci a tous.


	19. Ouvrir les yeux

Se liberer pour mieux s'aimer

Attention ce chapitre contient un **LEMON **!

Chapitre 19 : Ouvrir les yeux.

Draco se trouvait dans les appartemment d'Harry et il attendait son retour. Il avait été porter Sirius et Anthony à l'infirmerie et s'occuper de l'enfant qui les avaient jeté dans le vide.

L'ex serpentard était stressé et tournait en rond dans le petit appartement. Il s'approcha de la photo et la regarda.

" C'etait le seul souvenir que j'avais de toi…" Draco sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Harry rentrer. Ses deux emeraudes fixée sur l'heritier Malefoy. Soudain, Harry baissa la tête et serra les poings. " Je t'ai cru mort…"

Draco se mordit la lèvre inferieur et Harry continua sans pour autant relever la tête. " … J'ai failli mourir cent fois sans toi. J'ai perdu le gout de vivre. Tu m'avais promis de revenir. TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS" Hurla le survivant.

Draco les yeux brillant de chagrin s'approcha de l'homme qui l'aimait et le prit dans ses bras. " Tu m'avais promis… promis…" Murmura Harry. L'heritier Malefoy passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de son aimé, le serra de toutes ses forces.

" Je devais fuir… Je n'aurais pas supporter de me faire marquer au fer comme du betail. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir la douleur dans tes yeux, le jour où je t'aurais trompé avec Sonia. Nous obligeant ainsi à rompre notre relation car ma femme aurait attendu un enfant…" Draco forca le gryffondor à le regarder, son regard était baigné de larmes. " Je t'avais promis de revenir… J'ai tenu ma promesse, mon petit gryffon… J'ai juste douze ans de retard…"

Harry regarda avec un sourire amer l'homme qu'il aimait. " Juste douze ans de retard…" Le survivant se libéra de l'etreinte de Draco sous le regard blessé de celui-ci. " As tu seulement penser à ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je ne t'ai pas vu à la rentrée? Hein? Y as tu pensé?"

Draco pour la premiere fois depuis qu'il était chez Harry haussa la voix. " Tu aurais préféré que je revienne marqué peut-être? Tu aurais aimé te faire trahir de la sorte? REPONDS MOI ! car si je serais resté, il y a douze ans. JE SERAIS MORT A L'HEURE QU'IL EST!"

" Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu apres la mort du lord?" Souffla le survivant.

" Je ne le savais pas… Ensuite ma femme est morte. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de mon fils…" Le sauveur baissa la tête tandis que Draco s'approchait. Il prit le menton de son aimé, le forcant a le regarder. " Harry…" Les larmes de Draco menacaient de couler. " Je n'ai pas passé un jour sans penser à toi, pas passer un jour sans que mon coeur ne desire te revoir." Draco mit un genoux à terre fixant intensement l'homme qu'il aimait." Si je dois m'agenouiller – et dieu sait qu'un Malefoy ne se plie devant personne- pour que tu me pardonnes. Alors je le ferai." Il regarda Harry et une… une unique larme coula sur le visage de Draco. " Pardonne moi… Pardonnes mes années d'absence. Pardonne moi parce que…" il avala sa salive sans quitter Harry des yeux. " Parce que je t'aime." Le survivant ne reagit pas pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Draco.

L'ex prince des serpentards baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard surpris d'Harry. Le gryffondor était trop choqué pour réagir, il ne vit pas Draco se lever et quitter la pièce le coeur lourd.

HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM

Zachary était à l'infirmerie attendant que ses amis aient fini les quelques examens de santé.

" Ne t'inquiéte pas, Zach… Ils n'ont rien. C'est un controle de routine." Zachary fut surpris de voir à ses cotés, Espoir Rogue.

" Pff! Je ne suis pas inquiet… Ils ont la tête dur." Frima le fils de Voldemort.

" Bien entendu…" Elle se retourna pour partir.

" Espoir !" Cria Zachary.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise. " oui?"

" Ca te dit de venir au bal de fin d'année avec moi?" La jeune fille rit.

" Avec moi?" Le jeune garcon fut blessé par la réaction d'Espoir. Elle s'approcha de lui. " Pourquoi crois tu que j'accepterais?" Demanda t'elle tres sérieuse.

Zachary avala bruyamment sa salive. " Je ne croyais pas… J'esperais…" Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla à son oreille. " Tu as prouvé ta valeur, Zachary Riddle, fils du Lord Noir.J'accepte d'être ta cavalière." Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir hors de l'infirmerie.

Tout Poudlard entendit un hurlement de joie.

" T'as enfin reussit!" Sourit Anthony. " Pas trop tot."

Zach lui envoya un sourire de pure bonheur. Tandis que Sirius et Anthony enlacés sourirent du bonheur de leur ami.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent pour faire face à leur directeur.

" Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Tour d'astronomie, nous avons decidés de renvoyer Trevor Andersen. Remettez vous bien Mr Lupin et Mr… Malefoy…"

" Merci Mr Le directeur." Dirent d'une meme voix les deux amoureux.

HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM

Comment avait il pu croire qu'après douze ans, Harry l'aimerait encore. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé ne signifiait rien…C'etait… Il ne savait pas…

Draco releva la tête en entendant des bruits de courses dans les couloirs. Il eu a peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit une tignasse noir se jeter sur lui.

" M'abandonnes plus… m'abandonnes plus… Je t'aime trop, Dray! Ma vie sans toi… n'as plus de sens. Je t'aime."

L'ex prince de serpentard le serra fortement dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry passa ses jambesa autour de la place de son amant. Draco gloussa doucement. " J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus." Dit il avec un tendre sourire.

Le survivant s'arreta à quelques milimetres de sa bouche en souriant. " Je t'aime… si tu dois croire en quelques chose crois en mon amour." Et ils s'embrasserent.

Draco continuait à porter son amant dans ses bras le collant, le tenant le plus possible contre lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour vivre sans le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. L'ex-serpentard se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry tout en l'embrassant et en le tenant fermement dans ses bras. D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans les appartements du survivant, d'un coup de pied il referma la porte et déposa doucement le survivant sur le lit. Harry murmura un sort de verouillement et d'insonorisation.

Tremblant de désir, Draco enleva la robe de sorcier de son amant et embrassa son torse. Il avait oublié le gout salé d'Harry et les formes de son corps. D'une main tremblante, il defit, le pantalon de son griffondor et lui enleva. Draco se mit sur Harry frottant son entrejambe contre celle toute aussi tendue du survivant. Tout en embrassant le survivant, Le dernier Malefoy enleva sa cravate et sa chemise. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant la main de son amant passer sa main dans son boxer et commencer un vas et viens sur son sexe.

Draco avait abandonner la bouche du survivant pour titiller le teton droit du survivant qui gemissait de plaisir sous les caresses habiles et precises de son amant. Harry gemissait de plus en plus fort sous les caresses soudain Draco s'arreta. Harry grogna de frustration. Le survivant voulut poser sa main sur son sexe douloureux mais le serpentard sourit et l'en empecha.

" Putain Draco!" murmura Harry essouflé. Draco prit les mains du survivant et les maintient au dessus de la tête de celui-ci. De sa main libre, Draco enleva le boxer de son amant et le serpentard enleva le reste de ses vetements.

L'heritier des Malefoy caressa le corps tendu de plaisir de son amant evitant les zones sensibles au plus grand damne de son amant.

Le serpentard embrassa son petit ami. " Dis moi que tu m'aimes, Harry."

" Je t'aime… JE T'AIME DRAY!" Celui-ci sourit grandement et lacha les mains du griffondor. Il offrit son sexe tendu au griffondor alors que Draco jouait avec celui d'Harry. Le mordillant, le sucant, le goutant.

L'ex prince sentit son amant se tendre, il le savait pres de l'orgasme et arreta et se positionna entre les cuisses de celui-ci.

Il penetra doucement en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" entre deux baisers. Durant tout l'acte Draco ne cessa de regarder Harry. L'enfant prodige des Malefoy allait et venait doucement, l'embrassa avec douceur mélant toutes sa tristesse et son amour dans ses baisers.

Ils atteignèrent ensemble le plaisir ultime. L'ex serpentard posa sa tete sur le torse en sueur de son amant alors que celui ci jouait avec les cheveux de jeune homme. " Plus jamais… tu m'entends plus jamais, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai."

Le dernier de la lignée Potter remercia les dieux de lui avoir rendu celui qu'il aimait. C'est sur des " je t'aime" qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDM

A SUIVRE…

Désolée pour le retard mais je suis allée a l'hopital, j'ai fais une deprime et ensuite j'ai eu mes examens.

Je suis vraiment désolée de pas vous avoir poster ce chapitre plus tot.

Bisous a tous et merci a tous pour vos reviews.

Petit dédicasse spécial à Shinobu-Sû

J'attends vos commentaires Bisous!


End file.
